Welcome to the Family
by AyoAle
Summary: After 5 years of her mother's death Santana can't believe she'll have to have a new family, but she will be surprised of how one particular member will change her whole life - AU - set in high school, loosely based on the movie 'Yours, Mine Ours'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P**

**this is loosely based on the movie.**

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer day, the sun was shining up in the sky. You could hear the laughter of your little brother and sister in the other room running around chasing after the other in one of their games. You were sitting on the couch reading a book when you heard the front door close.

"Hi Santana" he said to you.

"Hi dad" you close the book you were reading but not without marking the page you were reading. Finally you glanced up to meet your father taking his coat off his shoulders and placing it inside the hallway closet "How was your date with Mrs. Pierce" you grumbled between clenched teeth.

After your mother passed away five years ago, just before your little brother turned one, your father had been taking care of all of you and managing his job at the hospital at the same time. It wasn't easy, and at the beginning it left you and your big brother babysitting the two younger siblings. But as the time passed the five of you found a stealthy rhythm.

But all the work that your father was dealing with between you and your siblings and his shifts at the hospital didn't help to keep him from starting a relationship with Mrs. Pierce eight months ago. You hated the fact that your father was having a relationship with someone else, and felt it was just a couple of months ago your mom passed away.

It didn't help to warm to the idea the fact that you never really took in heart getting to know the woman. Whenever she came to the house to see all of you, you and your big brother, Gabriel, always found excuses to get out of the house. Obviously it would make things a little tense with your father after you'd came back but he never pushed too hard on the subject.

And it also didn't help the fact that your siblings and yourself didn't get along with the woman's kids, Brittany, Mandy and Taylor. Brittany was your age, just turned sixteen, Mandy was two years younger and Taylor was as old as David, your little brother.

"It went great" he smiled at you. You force a smile to please him and go back to your book "Santana, could you call your brothers and sister? I have something to tell you"

You furrow your brow but obey nonetheless. You walked to the game room where your sister and brother are fighting with a couple of cushions and are surprise when David stumbles with you and falls back to the floor.

"Hey" you whisper and pick him up "Dad wants to talk to us, why you don't take Em with you to the living room, huh?" he nods and Emily walks to you two taking his hand and walking out of the room.

Even though she is just two years older you know she takes to the heart taking care of him. She is always checking after him and helps you when your father is at work and Gabriel is out with some of his friends.

You follow behind but instead double to the stairs and run upstairs to Gabriel's room. You knock slightly and hear the music being lowered and a second later he pops his head out the door.

"What?" he asks.

"Dad wants to talk to us"

"'Bout what?" he frowns at you.

"Don't know, but kind of seems important" you shrug and walk back to the stairs.

You hear the music being completely stopped and then Gabriel closing his door and walking behind you. When the two of you step into the living room you find your dad with David and Emily on the couch talking about a cartoon the two of them were watching that afternoon. He straightens up when he sees the two of you enter the room and motions you to sit in front of him.

You cross your arms over your chest but do as you were told and so does Gabriel.

"Uh… guys, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…" he begins "You know how I've been dating Susan for a while now"

The four of them nod and he stands up to walk around the coffee table to face you all.

"Well… today we took a step forward in our relationship"

"Wha-what do you mean?" asks Gabriel. You uncross your arms and sit straight waiting for your father's response, although you kind of have an idea of what it might be.

"Well… tonight I …uh… I asked Susan if she wanted to be my wife" he said cautiously.

"What?" Gabriel and you ask at the same time. He stands up and faces your father.

"Does this mean I'll have new brother and sisters?" asks Emily.

"Yes, honey" he smiles at her.

"How could you do this to us?" you ask "taking decisions like these without consulting us?"

"I don't see how I should consult you, Santana" you hear the authority in his voice trying to shut you up, but you are so mad and frustrated that you don't give in this time.

"This time you should have! It's not just your life that's gonna change"

"Yeah dad, how could you just decide without even a word to us before?"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them he talks to Emily "Em- why don't you take your brother and watch some cartoons, honey?"

Emily nods and takes David's hand in hers before the two of them walk out of the living room and into the game room.

Your father motions for you to follow him to the backyard and the two of you obliged. He takes a deep breath and sits on one of the garden chairs, kicking a ball that was by its foot.

"Guys… I know this is big news, but the decision has been made. Susan and I will be getting married in two months, you like it or not"

"But , dad-" you try to argue.

"Santana!" he warns and you fall silent "I've been alone for so long… and you know I love you guys, and I love your mother… but its hard trying to raise four kids just by myself. Susan is loving and she cares about you, and I know she is a good mother, your brother and sister like her and her kids, too"

You glance towards Gabriel and see him looking at a plastic sword that he is holding in his hand. You know his determination is fading and if it does, then you won't have a say… it would be three against one.

"I would be happy if you accepted this and make it easier for me" he takes your hand in his and glance at the two of you "I know that you had to grow up sooner than expected, the two of you… but this is something I really want, and I think its gonna be good for our family… so please Santana, Gabriel, help me here"

You take a deep breath and so does your brother, before nodding your approval to your father. He smiles at you two and stands up; he squeezes your shoulder before walking inside the house leaving the two of you alone.

"I guess he is right" Gabriel mumbles.

"This is gonna suck" you breath in a couple of times and then mumble "good thing you only have to be here one more year, huh?" you half smile at him and he chuckles before nodding.

The two of you stand up and walk inside the house to find Emily walking back from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands.

* * *

><p>Taylor and I were dancing in front of the tv to the rhythm of <em>Party<em>_Rock__Anthem_ at the highest when I hear the front door open and close. We make a dramatic freeze when the music stops and then the two of us mouth 'every day I'm shuffling' in time and a second later we start dancing again.

"Guys… guys!" mom yells at us and I quickly grab the remote and click mute to the tv.

Mom walks to the stairs and yells for Mandy to come downstairs.

"Hey mom, how was your date with Dr. Lo?" I ask and mom smirks at me. I smile back frowning at her. In that second Mandy walks in the living room with us and sits next to Taylor on the couch, pushing some cushions aside.

"Kids… I have good news" she tells us all excited, almost jumping a little in her seat. The three of us smile at her and glance at each other.

"What is it?" Mandy asks.

"Well… tonight was a big night for all of us" mom says.

"Why?" I ask her, resting my forearms on my knees and leaning forward.

"Well… Daniel asked me something very important tonight"

Mandy and I chuckled at mom. I ask one more time and mom smiles at the three of us.

"Well… Daniel asked me if I wanted to be his wife… and I said yes" mom squeals slightly at the end expecting the same reaction from us but all she can see is Mandy and I staring at her wide eyed and Taylor looking around completely lost in the conversation.

"Oh my…" whispers Mandy.

"When?" I ask her, staring.

"In two months" she says more quietly with a frown looking at the three of us.

Although Dr. Lopez had been nothing but nice to the three of us, I was still a bit weary of him. The fact is that I still miss dad and was a bit surprised when mom started dating Dr. Lo, as I call him. Yes, dad died before Taylor was born, but that doesn't mean I still fill its fresh. I miss him most of the time and even though I want mom to be happy, I can't help but wish it was with dad she could be happy.

And yet what I was most weary of was his kids, the older two at least. The older girl, Santana was the same age me, but we never got along… not that we ever spent much time together. We weren't in the same high school, with us being on different districts of Ohio. And the oldest, Gabriel, Galvin or something like that, was always in his world only paying attention to his little siblings in the times we met.

No doubt the two of them always paid so much attention to the youngest ones. They helped their father in everything they could so I knew that they were good, it was just they were always so closed to the rest of the world, and especially to the three of us and mom.

"Well… I guess if you already made your choice" I whisper before standing up and walking to my room.

"Britt" I hear mom calling after me but I ignore it and continue my way to my room.

Well, now I'm positive my life is going to change. It makes me a little sad knowing that everything I know will change in two months but at the same time I kind of hope that everything will be better… in some way. Now I know my mom won't be alone and that Taylor will have someone to play with… well I hope David is willing to play with him.

"Well… at least mom is happy" I whisper before going in my room and closing the door.

***A/N.- did you like the idea? please review and tell me what you think of it :D! should i even continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

***A/N.- omg guys, i was so overwhelmed with all the alerts and favorites, that means a lot.. thank you again, and thank you to those of you who i couldn't PM. well here is the next chapter, please review and let me know what you think, feedback always makes me happy :D!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

**Chapter 1**

The two months already passed, and the wedding had been the previous day. It was already done… Due to Dr. Lo having to work mom and him didn't go on honeymoon. A week ago mom told us we would be moving to Dr. Lo's house. His house was much bigger than ours, and even though I was gonna have to share room with his older daughter, Santana, her room was big enough for us to have plenty of room.

It also meant that for the past week we have been packing everything and labeling all the things that would go to his house and the things we were going to sale or storage. It was kind of funny going through all those things and remembering every memory that held to them, but it was also sad because this was the house we lived in with dad.

Mom promised she wasn't going to get rid of the house, she said it was ours, that dad had left it for us. Mandy and I were so happy, and even if Taylor never met him I know he is happy too that we can have something that was dad's. We still had all his clothes packed in the basement… mom could never give them away. All his bowling trophies were also packed in boxes in the basement along with his shoes, hats and everything that was his.

Another thing that this moving was bringing was changing schools. I was going to be transferred where Santana goes, William McKinley High. It made me sad and a little mad at mom because she was basically changing our whole life. I was gonna change school, stop seeing my friends so frequently and starting to live with people that never really got to know well.

"Britt… time to go" says Mandy as she peaks through my door. I close my last box with my things and grab my last bag and head out.

Dr. Lo was waiting for us outside of our house with his car to bring us to his house. The men that he hired were constantly taking things from the house and placing them in the moving truck. I can spot Taylor already sitting at the backseat of his car playing with his videogame, Mandy walking towards him texting away and a bag over her shoulder. Dr. Lo takes the bag from her and places it in the trunk before motion me to get in the car. With a sigh I place the last headphone on and start the music on my iPod and walk towards him. He takes my bag from my shoulder giving me a small smile before I turn around and slid in the backseat next to Taylor.

Mom smiles at me and closes the door before getting in the front seat. I just sit there ignoring them going through my lists searching for something with an upbeat that can bring me out of the stupor I'm feeling in.

* * *

><p>You finally clear the last drawer and rack in your closet to make space for Brittany. You hated the idea of having to share a room with someone else. This is your room, no one else's. But apparently that's not what your father thinks. He just kind of ordered for you, Emily and David to make room for the Pierces in your rooms. He promised to make it up to you all, but so far nothing had been made up.<p>

He made you change your queen sized bed for this much smaller one so the two of you could have enough room. You stare at your petite bed and grimaced at the size and walk away from it.

As you turn around you catch the sight of the moving truck parking outside of your house and Brittany walking out of your father's car.

A second later you catch yourself staring at her. You won't deny it… she is hot. There is no more truth than that. Her long dancer legs, the blonde hair that falls along her back, her blue eyes that you can see sparkle even from up here, the smile that appears on her face when she is talking with her little sister.

You shake that thought of your mind and force yourself to think about your girlfriend.

"You should be thinking about Quinn… not her"

When your father and Susan's relationship started getting serious and families started being thrown together you were kind of undecided about showing your preferences or not… it wasn't like your father was against it. Actually he was nothing but supportive since the moment you came out. So you wanted to make it easier for him in that aspect.

Then, out of nowhere he asks you why you didn't bring your girlfriend to the family dinner with the Pierce. You freeze at the second but are glad at the same time he is trying to show you he doesn't care, and when the Pierce are unbothered by it you kind of breath again. Then you mumble that your thing with Quinn is nothing serious and he glares at you before going back to his food.

So yeah… he is not bothered by the fact that you are dating a girl, he is bothered by the fact that you seem to not take really seriously said relationship.

You don't even realize that you have been standing in the middle of your room until two men walk in caring Brittany's bed and place it at the other end of the room. You hear a little movement outside the door and a second later Brittany walks in your room taking one headphone off.

"Oh… uhm… hi" she mumbles. You see a slight blush creep up her cheeks and you secretly smile before saying hi back.

"There… I made you space in the closet for your things" you point to the closet with your hand before looking around completely lost. "I think I better leave you alone so you can… uh, settle" you mumble the last part and walk out of the room.

As you are walking to the door she steps in front of you so you take a step back, startled.

"Sorry" she whispers "I just… I know this might be a little harsh for you… having to share a room with someone you barely know… uhm…" she frowns and looks down to her hands.

You smile a little at the sight and see the red in her cheeks getting clearer. You try to find a word that describes what you are seeing in this exact moment but nothing comes to your mind except for cute… then you stop yourself. Since when you thought someone was cute? This was just so not you.

You frown and see Brittany raising her eyes to meet yours.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is… lets-"

"Look" you start "I didn't ask for this… this is my room and now I have to share it with you… I won't be a complete bitch to you because of dad… but don't think is because I like you-" you see the always present smile fade a little in her face and you want to take back your words, but then you catch yourself and frown a little more "so stay out of my way… and we'll be cool"

You narrow your eyes and she shyly takes a step away from you. She looks down and an incredible urge to say you're sorry comes inside of you. You clear your throat and walk out of the room before she or you can say anything.

As you are walking to the stairs Taylor comes running out of David's room glancing behind him and crashes against your side before making the two of you fall to the floor. He quickly stands up and straightens his shirt and shorts. David comes out of his room a second later and stays rooted in his place with wide eyes.

"So-sorry" Taylor mumbles and he takes a step back.

You grumble before getting up on your knees in front of him.

"It's okay kid. Are you okay?" he nods shyly and you see the same blue eyes that remind you of his oldest sister. "Uh… go and play"

"Sorry" he mumbles again before walking away.

You stand up and walk the rest of the way to the stairs and when you turn to go down you think you saw a flash of blonde hair at your door. You shake the thought and start walking down the stairs, getting your phone out of your front pocket.

**Are you busy right now? my house is full and I want to get out – S**

**I'm not busy, and the house is empty ;D Come over – Q**

You walk towards the backyard were you know Gabriel is with Emily and ask to borrow his car. he throws the keys at you and you walk out of the house saying you'll be back by dinner to your father on your way out.

"Santana… but I have something to talk to you about" he says.

"Can't it wait till dinner?"

"I suppose…"

"Then see you" and you turn around and make your way to Gabriel's car.

You make the ten minute drive in five and park behind Quinn's car. Her parents gave it to her in her sixteenth birthday and she has crashed it a total of three times since, and yet she still has it.

You walk out of the car and even before you reach the door Quinn opens it and receives you with a kiss on the lips. You hug her by the waist and the two of you stumble inside, Quinn blindly closing the door after.

"So… empty house?" you raise your eyebrow at her.

"Mhm" she mumbles before kissing you one more time.

* * *

><p>I finally can open the box the moving men placed on top of my bed with my clothes. I've already placed in different piles the ones that I was able to carry on a suitcase and was now taking clothes out of boxes and placing them in their respective piles on top of my bed.<p>

As I finish making piles I walk back to the closet and open the doors. It impossible for me to ignore the deep smell that comes from out of it, sweet and caramel like cinnamon, but combined with something floral. I couldn't put my finger in what was it, but I knew exactly who it was. It was Santana.

I only smelt that scent when I was near her and couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. I closed my eyes and inhale deeply. But then I opened them again.

"Why am I enjoying her perfume?" I shake my head before walking back to my bed and start placing my clothes in the empty drawers and racks she left for me.

As I open the last drawer to place the last of my clothes I see one of Santana's shirts left behind. I take it out of the drawer and place it on top of her bed, I don't want to mess with her clothes, don't want a redo of this afternoon.

As I feel the material of the bedspread the memory of Santana checking to see if Taylor is fine after he crashed against her and made them both fell to the floor came back to my memory.

I remember how Taylor stood in front of her with wide eyes and I remember that we must be sharing the same expression. After the words Santana gave me just moments before I was almost sure she was going to say something to Taylor, to yell a little or maybe be a little mean to him. I was almost walking out to defend him when she stood on her knees and checked if he was alright.

If she is gentle with kids that she doesn't even like then she can't be that bad. I can handle being with her even if I find her a little intimidating.

* * *

><p>You feel Quinn's hands at your neck, pulling you close and you can't help to do the same with your hands at her waist.<p>

Yes… you were a little reluctant to let your feelings loose with Quinn; you didn't know if your relationship was serious or if you even loved her. But nobody, not even you, could deny that you were attracted to her. She was beautiful, with her green eyes and almost porcelain like face, her soft creamy skin, her blonde hair, the way she sometimes looks at you… so secure and determined.

You also liked that she was like a challenge to you. She never really was intimidated by you and would always fight when she wouldn't agree with everything you said. It was a nice break and somehow the two of you were really good together, even with the two of you being so stubborn. It was even fun to argue about certain things and you always appreciated the makeup sex after each of them.

"Do you want to go to my room?" she mumbles against your lips.

"Sorry babe, I don't have a lot of time for that" you finally pull away and breathe deeply to regain the oxygen you just lost "my father wants us to have a big family dinner or something now that his wife and her kids are in the house"

She scrunches up her nose a little and looks down to your lips

"How are you doing with that?"

"I don't really want to talk about that, Quinn"

You pull her to the armchair in the living room leaving her no other choice but to sit on your lap. She starts kissing you again but soon you part and she moves to your neck and starts nipping it. You can't help the little moan and you squeeze at her hips where your hands had been resting.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna make you like me, Santana" I mumble as I stare blankly at the shirt on top of her bed.<p>

"Uhm… hey" I hear from behind me and when I turn around I find Gabriel, the oldest of the Lopez siblings, standing in front of me looking everywhere but me "do you know when Santana is coming back?"

"Uh… no sorry, I didn't even know she went out"

"Okay… thanks" he half smiles at me before walking away from the doorframe.

I sigh, I knew this was going to be hard but seeing them both so uncomfortable around us makes me wonder even more if this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>After a good twenty minutes of making out with Quinn she finally pulls away. Your lips feel puffy, her lips are red and you notice a couple of marks you left in her neck and can't help the smirk that forms when you see them. She narrows her eyes at you and knows she's gonna have to come up with some way to cover them. Being a cheerleader and having coach Sylvester not letting them use accessories it was going to be hard.<p>

You chuckle as she pouts at you and you peck her one more time on the lips before pulling her skirt that somehow ended up half way up her tights.

"You are going to be the death to me… coach Sylvester is going to kill me if I show up like this to practice on Monday"

You smirk one more time before saying as you stand up "Just say you burned yourself with the straighteners"

"Yeah… like anybody could fall for that" she rolls her eyes at you and shakes her head. You chuckle one more time before buttoning two that got loose on your blouse along the way.

You walk towards her and rest your head on her shoulder, she hugs you and you kiss softly on the couple of hickeys you left on her neck. She mumbles something you can't understand but you ignore it.

"I should go back… dad wanted to talk about something…"

"Okay" she says to you but neither of you lets go of the other one.

You wonder if you are falling for her after all. You know you miss her when she is not around and the way she kisses you makes you eager for more every time.

She moves her hands up and down your back before finally her right hand goes all the way up to your neck and then cups your cheek.

"Your father is waiting for you" she says before kissing you on the other cheek. You nod slightly and finally part. She slides her hand around your back and down your arm until she is holding your right hand with her left one.

The two of you walk to the front door and stop after opening it. she rests her head against the doorframe but never letting go of your hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know?" you nod but don't answer "I know it's gonna be a little hard getting used to it, but it will get better"

"Thanks, babe"

"And you can always come here when things get too hard over there… maybe even spend the night" she smirks at you and you smirk back.

"I'll definitely will"

You kiss her cheek before finally letting go of her hand and walking away from the front door. You walk around the car and glance back before opening the door. She smiles at you and even blows a kiss to you.

You hear the faint sound of her voice "See you tomorrow?"

You nod before finally opening the door and climbing in the car. As you turn the engine you glance back and see how the front door closes in front of Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- i hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think of it :D!**


	3. Chapter 2

***A/N.- so so sorry guys... i've been so distracted and i haven't been able to write... like i had no inspiration. but my betta promised to push me so i might be able to write more often. i hope so. again so sorry, feel free to leave complains in reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

You finally arrive home from Quinn's place. It's a little later than you thought it was and you still see people moving around inside the house. You kill the engine and step out of Gabriel's car. The front door opens and he steps out of the house, dressed with a hoodie and sneakers that he wasn't wearing before you left.

"Finally… I've been wanting to get out for a while"

"Sorry… you are lucky you get to escape a little the madness-" you say pointing to the house "in your room… I can't anymore"

"That's why I let you borrow the car… but I'm going to a friend's house, for a while" you hand the keys and he walks pass you before you open the door you hear him calling after you again "Oh… and I think dad has a surprise for you and her oldest" he points to the window of your bedroom and you turn to see a shadow through the curtains.

"That's what I heard" you nod and step inside the house. David sees you and runs to you screaming your name, leaving Taylor behind with a plastic sword in hand. David drops his and he crashes against your legs, hugging them and squeezing as hard as he can.

You pull his hands so you can stand on your knees to his level "hey there, little man" he hugs you and you pull him up with you. You start walking to the stairs where Taylor is standing with his plastic sword hanging by his side.

"Hey Taylor" you say as you mess his hair and motion for him to walk upstairs with you.

"Hi" he says shyly.

You frown because you can clearly see that he is weary of you, obviously intimidated. You place David on the floor and go down to Taylor's eye level.

"Taylor?"

He lifts his eyes to meet yours and you see that he really doesn't want to be there. For a second you think about letting him go but you know it's not right to let him feel like that.

"Yeah?" he whispers.

"Are you scared of me?" you ask tentatively and wait for his answer. By Taylor's side David is frowning at the two of you, you can see him crossing his arms over her chest and you half smile at him.

"Uhm… no?"

"Taylor, you don't have to be scare of me… I'm not a bad person" you place your hands on his shoulders and expect him not to flinch. Fortunately he doesn't and you smile at him.

"I know you are not… but I don't know you" he says slowly to you.

"How about we get to know each other, you can like me?" he nods at you and half smiles.

"San is so awesome… you'll love her" says David "she always takes care of me and Em and buys us a lot of cool things"

"Taylor, I want to be your friend. You don't have to see me as a big sister, you can see me as your friend. I'm okay with that, and you can always count on me… for whatever you feel like, you can come to me. Okay?"

He nods lightly and smiles at you "Okay"

"Now go and play with David"

You drop your hands from his shoulders and he and David run to the games room. You turn around and walk up the stairs thinking to yourself that you have to make an effort for the kids. At the top of the stairs you turn to walk to your room but hear your father calling you from his doorframe.

You turn around and see him walking out of his room and see Mrs. Pierce inside walking around with clothes in her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please call Brittany and meet me and Susan downstairs" you narrow your eyes but you can see the small smile there so you just shrug and walk to your room to call the bubbly blonde that was take dominance of your room.

You drag your feet to your door, wishing you'd be with Quinn instead of here, and open the door. You glance around and can't help to notice all the changes in the room.

First you notice all the pictures on Brittany's side of the room. Pictures of guys dancing as you think it is modern dance or maybe hip-hop, one of florence + The Machine, one of Ke$ha, another one of the Black Eyed Peas, a huge one of Usher, and huge stuffed duck where Brittany was resting her head while she was listening to some song in her iPod and reading a magazine. The sheets of her bed where some kind of pinkish like the ones Emily has on her bed.

Brittany had her foot plopped up on the other leg's knee and was moving it with the beep. She was silently singing the tune and from time to time she would close her eyes and just listen to the music.

There was an audio system on top of her nightstand and a pair of those hipsters' headphones, like the ones djs use.

You shake your head at the sight of your room… completely destroyed to the mercy of this bubbly person… you walk closer to her and nudge her foot, she opens her eyes and you can't help your lose of words at the sight of such blue eyes.

You clear your throat and look away "Uh… my dad wants to talk to us downstairs" you turn around and walk away.

You hear her follow you without a word and soon the two of you are standing in the living room with no one in there.

"Dad?" you call

"Can you come outside, please girls?"

You feel Brittany's eyes on you but you ignore it and walk outside to meet your father. He was walking away from the front door and you see Mrs. Pierce stepping out of a red Mustang convertible '65.

"Oh my god" you mumble.

You father smiles at you and you feel his arm go around your shoulders but you can't part your eyes from the car.

"Gabriel told me you've been saving for one of this… but you were really behind in your savings" he chuckles "I talked to Susan and apparently Brittany doesn't drive so… this is for the two of you but you obviously will have to drive Brittany to and from school"

"S-sure" you manage to whisper. You are so stunned… you never expected this. _This_ definitely makes up for the loss of space in your room, makes up for the invasion of your house and family… for a while.

Then you register something… this is not only yours, it's also Brittany's, and she doesn't even drive… well at least you are the only one driving it.

"You don't drive?" you ask her. She shrugs and looks back to the car.

"I get distracted easily… and kind of always get lost, so my mom thought it would be better"

"And you don't mind that's the car _I_ want?"

"Not really… besides, your dad bought it" she shrugs again and her eyes land again in the car. Her mother walks over to her and hugs her before kissing her on the forehead and walking back to the house.

"Thank you, Dad. This really means a lot…" you feel your eyes getting watery so you pull away and clear your throat. Your dad does the same thing and starts walking to the front door.

"Well… I thought since there are more of you maybe we could use another car" you smile at him "Obviously you are gonna pick your siblings from school from time to time, deal?"

"Deal" you nod and see him walk inside the house.

You turn towards the car and walk to the driver's side.

"Want to give it a ride?" says Brittany from behind you. You turn to see her and she has her hand extended towards you with the keys hanging from her fingers. You take the keys from her hand without actually touching her and jump inside the driver's side. Brittany walks around the car and climb on the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go?" you ask

"Well… I don't think we should go far… I mean it is dark and mom would probably want us back soon"

"We drive around a couple of blocks and head back?"

"Sure… I don't know much around here" she shrugs and you start the engine and pull away from the driveway.

You start to drive around not really seeing where you are going just driving automatically. You glance to your right and see Brittany with her head a little back and her hair and yours flying back against the wind that's hitting your face.

"So… we'll be going to school together now" she says.

"Yeah… I guess so"

"I really didn't want to leave my school… I had so many friends there"

"Well…" you start feeling bad because you realize that she has it worst than you.

It wasn't just that her mother married someone else and they have to live with practically strangers now… the Pierce kids left their house, left their school, their friends, the life they knew and you and Gabriel weren't making it easy for them.

But then… you remember that you shouldn't even be feeling sorry for them. They are the Pierce, a different family that invaded your house… this girl changed completely your room, pushed you around and is pretending to be your friend.

She might be nice... and you being honest she is beautiful… but the Pierce are them and the Lopez is you. The two families can't make one no matter how much your parents try to make you, you just can't live in the same place and live like a big happy family.

You sigh and just hope that your father sees it soon and ends this misery and discomforts that is being place to all seven of you.

You have been lost thinking about all this and seeing Brittany move her way with the radio that you don't even notice until you kill the engine and start. You look around and find out that you are parked outside of Quinn's house.

"Uh… where are we?" asks Brittany

"Uhm…We're at Quinn's house"

That doesn't clear Brittany's doubts obviously. Maybe they have meet in the past but just briefly.

"Who is Quinn?"

"Uhm… my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend" she says slowly whilst glancing to the house, her face scrunch up in what you only guess trying to remember "have I met her?" she asks you after turning to face you.

"You have… uhm… briefly, she was with me in a couple of… uh, a couple of dinners"

"Blonde hair, green eyes?"

"Yes, that is Quinn" she stays silent for a couple of seconds. Even though they have met before and the Pierce never seemed to be troubled with the idea of you being gay, you can't help but lean back on the car seat and wait for some kind of bad comment about it.

But the only thing that she says is "Why are we here?"

You look at the house trying to remember how you got there but have no recollection, so you just shrug and glance back at Brittany.

"Uh- I really don't know"

Brittany chuckles and you frown at her. Obviously she is making fun of you and you absolutely do not like it. You are to snap at her when your phone starts buzzing in your front pocket. You groan and pull it out, the face of Quinn smiling at you from the screen.

"Hey baby" you say glancing away from Brittany who is looking at you.

"San, there is a car at my front door. A mustang I think. I can see from here that a blonde girl is sitting at the passenger seat but I can't make out who is the driver. They are kind of scaring me because the blonde keeps glancing to my house"

You chuckle lowly but not loud enough so Brittany or Quinn can hear you

"Why don't you go outside and check it out"

"Are you crazy? What if they are some loony people and murder me or something, or I don't know"

"Oh, come on babe. They are not gonna do anything to you"

"Fine! But – Santana Lopez, if something happens it's gonna be on your conscious"

"I think I can live with that"

You can hear the door of her room opening and closing after her and you know you have about five minutes depending on how slow she is walking to the main door.

"Hey, I have to go now. but call me later to tell me how everything went"

"Are you serious Santana?"

"Deadly serious" you suppress a smile

"I can't believe it… well, bye then"

"Bye"

You hang up and turn to Brittany, who is been watching you this whole time and whom you purposely ignored.

"Well… Quinn is coming down to check who is creeping on her house" you shake your head a little. You hear Brittany chuckle and glance towards her "Guess you'll meet her again soon… as in now" you say as you see the front door open slowly and Quinn sliding her head just enough to glance outside.

You know because of the tree that's in the sidewalk which is hiding you with its shadow that she can't see you from her point. So you open the door and step out the car. you laugh a little louder when you see her starting to close the door again with wide eyes.

"Quinn!" you call after her. You see her frown and then open the door all the way. She smiles at you and you can't help but smile back.

"What are you doing here and of whom is that car?" she hushes at you.

"Well… it is mine and I came to show it to you" you say as you place your hands at her hips and pull her close. She kisses you but not before glancing back to her house. After all her mother still doesn't know you are dating.

"Yours? But I just saw you and you didn't have a car"

You shrug and drop your hands from her waist; you glance back and see Brittany leaning against the passenger's door watching the two of you. You take Quinn's hand in yours and pull her towards Brittany.

"Well… it's not mine but ours" you point at Brittany "Dad bought it to us but we have to share it"

"Oh… and she is?" Quinn eyes Brittany up and down trying to seize her. you kiss her cheek and place your hand around her waist.

"She is Brittany… do remember her?"

"Hi Quinn" Brittany smiles

"Hi" she narrows her eyes at her and then glances at you. You hold her stare and see that she is trying to remember Brittany "Wait… Brittany as in Brittany Pierce? As in your father's wife's daughter?"

"As in that Brittany" she says

"Tha- wow… and why is your father making you share a car with her?" she mumbles at you, clearly not wanting Brittany to hear her. You can see that she is not very happy with it, probably me spending more time than necessary with her.

But clearly Brittany could hear her perfectly

"Well… first I can't drive, I never learned and I kind of have problems with directions. Then well… since I'm gonna go to McKinley now our parents thought it might be best"

"You're going to McKinley" Quinn nods at Brittany.

"I told you about this, didn't I?" you ask Quinn.

"Yes, you did" she pecks your lips and places her arms around your neck. Then she turns to Brittany and smiles at her "You don't have problems with this, right Brittany?"

"This?"

"This" says Quinn before kissing me on the lips. It lasts a couple of seconds before you pull away a little uncomfortable.

"No, not at all. Actually I think you two are kind of cute" she smiles at you

"Thanks" you mumble "Well… I think we should head back" you point to Brittany "see you tomorrow?" you ask Quinn before kissing her one more time.

"Sure" she drops her arms from your neck and you walk back to the driver's seat.

You start the engine and drive off the Fabray's residence. You steal a glance or two towards Brittany and see her smiling, a small smile but definitely a smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Your girlfriend… she is nice… a little – I don't know" she shakes her head slightly "but nice"

"Yeah, she is something" you smile back and drive the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- i hope you liked the chapter. Again feel free to leave comments on reviews and tell me what you think. and guys, thank you so much for all the alerts i've been getting and the favorites, it really means a lot that you are supporting me with this and a bigger thank you for those of you who follow me since Under the Moonlight and Running out of Time.**


	4. Chapter 3

***A/N.- Guys, i know, it had been so long since i last updated. but as i've told many of you i will not drop this, i will continue with this till the end. I'm so overwhelmed with all the a/f/r that i got since the last update. I'm so glad you are liking this story. thank you all for your kind words and I apollogize for the really long wait.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

You hear childish screams a little far away from you, maybe downstairs. You know it's late because your muscles are starting to get sore from the stillness in your sleep. It was the first night the Pierce slept in your house and the first night you had to share room with the blonde.

You remember the night before and can't help but grumble. At first you couldn't sleep because you still couldn't believe your dad gave you your dreamed car. Then Brittany kept listening to her music and reading some magazine with her nightstand light on. You tried covering your head with the pillow but she kept singing once in a while a line or two from the song, sometimes stopping in the middle of a word, probably remembering that she was now sharing room.

Finally when she gave up and went to sleep she kept mumbling things in her sleep. Something about a rabbit and a turtle. When you heard her you couldn't help but chuckle. She was so childish in some ways. And again you couldn't come up with any other word but 'cute' to describe her.

But when you glanced to your clock on your nightstand and it read 3 am you weren't thinking it was cute anymore. You needed your sleep and with her in your room mumbling things it was impossible for you to be able to sleep.

You seriously thought, at one point, on taking your pillow with you and going to the game's room to sleep on the couch there. But then it was most likely that David would wake you up in the morning by jumping on you and asking you to make him breakfast.

So you finally did what the blonde used to do. You grabbed your iPod, put on some relaxing music, plugged your earphones on and closed your eyes. A few songs later you were sound asleep.

So remembering that you put on your earphones in the middle of the night now it surprises you that you can actually hear something so different from music and your earlobes don't hurt…

You start to stir in your place and stretch the muscles in your limbs. You feel a couple of bones crack, especially on your back and you grunt at the feeling. You glance around your room and found that the blonde is no longer there and your iPod is resting on you nightstand by the clock. It read 11:45 am.

Good thing is summer break. Just thinking that in two weeks you were going back to McKinley made you a little moody. So you shake the thought out of your head and wonder who might have taken the iPod from you and placed it on your nightstand.

"It was probably Em…" you mumble and start to move to stand up.

You sit on the edge of your bed facing Brittany's side of the room. The blonde is nowhere to be seen. Her bed is made, her phone and iPod are missing from her nightstand and you can't help to notice that her stupid stuffed duck is staring at you.

Your door starts to open and you prepare yourself to see the blonde for the first time today. You make a mental note to not glare at her for keeping you up all night with her music and mumbling.

The door cracks open and you see Emily peeking through. You smile at her and motion for her to come inside. She opens the door a little further and starts to walk towards you. You notice her glancing a couple of times to Brittany's side of the room while she walks to you.

You hug her when she sits by your side on your bed, her head a little down and her shoulders dropped.

"What's wrong Em?"

She shrugs but stays silent by your side. You know something is bothering her but you know she won't talk right away. You kiss her forehead and start to stand up.

"Okay… uhm, do you want to make breakfast?"

"Mrs. Pierce already made breakfast. I think she is making lunch right now"

"Oh" that caught you off guard. Usually you were the one who made breakfast and you and Gabriel made lunch when your father wasn't around "Right… Mrs. Pierce"

You had completely forgotten about them even when you could still see that stupid duck watching the two of you.

It was as if the blonde herself was watching you.

"Well then… we can hand out in the game's room?"

Emily nods slightly. You want to know what is going on with her and you know it will take a while for her to tell you.

"Where is Brittany, by the way?"

"I think she went out with her friends… she left pretty early. Her mom took her to some place. Why?"

"No reason… just asking"

You walk out of the room and step outside of the bathroom.

"Em, why don't you go and pick out a movie or put on the xbox or whatever you want to do. I'm going to the bathroom first. Okay?"

She nods at you and walks down the stairs.

You enter the bathroom and wash your face, brush your teeth and pee, taking your time in everything before going downstairs with Emily. You can hear David and Taylor in their room playing something and now and then the scream of one of them.

You walk towards the game's room and found Emily sitting in front of the tv looking through all the DVDs you have and glancing every few seconds to the xbox on the other side of the tv.

"You want to play something?"

"Not really… but I can't pick a movie"

You take a look over her shoulder and see that she has Cars in one hand and Kung Fu Panda in the other; a little old but one of your favorite in the children's list of movies.

"How about we pop in Kung-Fu Panda and make some popcorn?"

She nods at you with a half smile. You lean down to kiss her forehead "Put it on, I'll go make the popcorn" she nods whilst you walk away.

You are drumming your fingers against your shorts in your way, without actually making a tune. You stop in your tracks when you step in the kitchen and find Mrs. Pierce in front of the stove stirring something in a pot. You ignore her and walk to the cupboard, pick up some popcorn and go to the microwave.

Susan glances back when she hears the beep of the buttons and smiles at you

"Hey Santana"

"Uhm… hi" you mumble and turn your back to her so she knows you are not really into some chat.

"What are you heating?"

"I'm making popcorn… Emily and I are gonna watch a movie"

"Oh… well, lunch will be ready soon…" she lets the end of the sentence die as the popcorn starts to pop.

"Okay" you nod and ignore her the rest of the time. You grab a bowl when the microwave beeps and take the two things with you out of the kitchen.

You make your way out of the kitchen without another word to Susan and walk to the game's room. you can still hear the stove and Taylor and David upstairs playing somewhere.

"Where is Mandy?" you ask Emily as you enter the game's room. She is going through the menu of the dvd and was sitting on the couch resting her head against the armrest.

"I think she also went out"

"And Gabriel?"

"Out"

"Mm… okay. So it's just the two of us and the little guys… and Susan…"

"I would say more like just the two of us" she mumbles and you can see her eyes down trying to avoid yours. Then you realize what is bothering her so much.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing…" she mumbles at you

"Are you upset because David is spending a lot of time with Taylor?"

"No" she mumbles, but you can see through her lie.

"He still loves you, you know, and he will play with you all the time… maybe you can play with Taylor, too" you walk to her side and place an arm around her shoulder but not before resting the bowl with the popcorn by your side "It's just that… Taylor is his new playmate… he is excited because he has a new friend that is always around. But that doesn't mean he will forget about you or that he will ignore you"

"Okay…"

"Just give it a little time, and before you know it he will be back to his usual self"

She nods and half-hugs you. You kiss her forehead and run your fingers through her hair.

"Hey, how about we watch the movie, eat lunch with Susan and the boys and then I call Quinn to see if she is up for hanging out… you like Quinn, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like her" she smiles at you and moves a little closer "I'm happy she is your girlfriend. She is like super nice with us and always makes me smile"

"Good, because I think she will be around for a while"

"Really? Are you finally gonna see her as your girlfriend for real?"

That startles you. What does Emily know about you and Quinn? She is only eight.

"Wha-what do you mean, Em?"

"Well… I heard you once say to dad that even though she was like your girlfriend it wasn't something serious"

"Oh"

"It's okay Sanny, I get it"

"I don't think you do, honey. But you must know that I really care about her. And I know she really cares about me. Other way we wouldn't be together"

"I know" she smiles to you

"Uhm… you won't say anything you heard to Quinn, will you?" you ask her a little nervous.

"Of course not. You are my sister. First you then the rest, remember?"

You smile at her. Hearing those exact words you told her a couple of years back when she came back crying about something that happened to her at school. That day she didn't know if she had done right or not and she came crying to you a little afraid of what you might say.

"Right"

"Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure"

She presses play to the movie and you hand her the bowl of popcorn.

* * *

><p>So finally we arrive to the mall after our dance lesson. I was kind of tired, but it had been a while since I got out with my friends. So when they suggested that we should go out after the dance lesson I didn't even hesitate to text mom and let her know I was coming home later than expected.<p>

Jacky was walking two steps ahead of me babbling about some store she found the last time she came and was trying to find it. She had been distracted the last time and now was dragging us around the mall looking for the store.

But I don't care, I just follow a couple of steps behind, with my headphones around my neck playing some music and watching around the stores looking for things I might like. I wanted to buy something for Santana in some sort of peace treaty.

I know she was mad because I took over her room. I know she didn't like what I did with my part of the room but I'm also thankful that she didn't say a word. For some reason, that I don't know, she just lets me be around her. Not that I am much around her.

I knew she was awake last night. I knew she couldn't sleep probably because of me. I could hear her stir every time I started singing. But I did it unconsciously. So every time she started squirming I'd shut up.

So as we are walking in front of some stores something catches my eye. I stop short and turn around towards the door. My friends start calling my name.

"I'll be right back"

I enter the store and take it in my hands

"This is perfect for Santana" I smile to myself and take it to the cashier. After paying I happily walk out of the store and see as my friends are eyeing me trying to figure out what the hell happened a minute ago.

But as the years have passed they had learn to not really pay attention to my random actions or phrases. They just laugh a little, smile and move on.

Jacky hooks an arm around mine and starts dragging me in the direction we were walking before. She kept babbling with the rest about something I was already behind so I decided to tune out and stay in my mind.

_I hope you do like it, San._ I can't help to think as I glance to the plastic bag that is hanging from my other arm.

* * *

><p>You park outside of Quinn's house and turn to face Emily that is sitting in the backseat of your car. She smiles at you and then turns to face Quinn's house. You pull out your phone and start to write a message.<p>

It's around four in the afternoon. As you said before you had lunch with the guys and Susan and then showered and got ready to meet Quinn.

**I'm parked outside your door. Are you ready? Emily is with me – S**

**I'll be right there, just finishing getting ready ;D – Q3**

**Okay, we'll wait here – S**

You sigh and place your phone on the passenger seat.

"So, what do you want to do, kid?"

"Not really sure. Can we go to the park, to the jungle gym maybe?"

"The one that is nearby?"

"Yeah, I like that one" she smiles at you through the review mirror.

"I think we can, but how about we ask Quinn what she wants to do."

"Sure" Emily shrugs and glances back to the house.

"I don't think she would be opposed to it. She usually says yes to everything you say" you narrow your eyes at Emily through the mirror but make sure she knows you are smiling at her. She giggles and you hear the tap of her feet against each other.

The front door of the Fabray household opens and a blonde with a relatively short sun dress and a hat walks out with the hugest smile on her face. You glance to the backseat and see Emily beaming at her and you can't help but beam too.

You are happy your two favorite girls get along so well.

"Hey baby girl, I didn't know you were coming" says Quinn to your sister when she climbs up in the front seat.

"Is it okay? Sanny said it would…"

"Of course it is. You know I love to see you. And your sister knows it too, 'cause I keep asking her about you"

"Really?" the smile is back in its place.

Quinn turns in her seat and narrows her hazel eyes at your sister with a half smile playing on her lips "Are you doubting me?"

"No!" Emily shakes her head rapidly and you can see her eyes widened a little bit.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat. Quinn, Emily wants to know if you are up for an afternoon in the park nearby?" you interrupt them and turn in your seat to face the two girls.

"Sure… I could use a walk and eat a cone of ice-cream" she smiles again and the two of you turn in your seats to face forward. She buckles herself whilst you start the engine and pull off the driveway towards the park.

Ten minutes later the three of you are getting out of your car and start walking to the jungle gym that is at the top of a small hill. Emily walks between the two of you and takes your hand in her left one and Quinn's left one in her right hand. She starts swinging your hands whilst pulling you up the hill.

You like this, Emily had completely forgotten about what bothered her in the morning, smiling as much as she can and by her side your beautiful girlfriend beaming down at her as you and her swing Emily back and forth in the air.

The third time she touched the ground she lets go of your hands as she hears one of her friends calling her name and runs after the other girl. Quinn walks a little closer to you and hooks her arm with yours and directs you to one of the benches by the side of the jungle gyms.

"I'm glad you texted me. It had been a while since you wanted me to spend some time with your little siblings"

"I know… but you know how crazy it has been since dad got engaged"

"Yeah… that's why I didn't push" the two of you sit on the bench looking to where Emily is playing with that little girl on the swings and you feel the tips of Quinn's fingers gracing the side of your hand.

You know she is still not comfortable to be out to the world, especially to her mom, but you know she really wants to and that is why this small detail means a lot to you.

Maybe you really do feel something else besides physical attraction towards Quinn.

"But I'm glad you are going back to being you, after all this craziness of the wedding already passed"

"Well, it's still there in some way. I mean, the Pierce and us are trying to get along in the house… I couldn't even sleep well last night because of Brittany" you grumble and feel Quinn's eyes on you.

"Right… you two are sharing a room now" suddenly you feel the lack of the warmth of her hand that was by yours.

"Not because I want to, believe me" you mumble.

"San… I-" Quinn sighs and turns to face forward, crossing her arms over her chest and her ankles leaning her legs away from yours.

You sense the change in her demeanor. You know it's about Brittany, you felt it the night before but you didn't want to talk about it in front of said blonde. You close your eyes and take a deep breath.

"What is it, Q?"

"Well… I'm not sure I'm so comfortable with you being around her all the time"

"What do you mean all the time…? I barely see her… I didn't even see her today when I woke up. Quinn, the fact that Brittany and I are sharing a room together doesn't mean we are gonna spend all our free time together… trust me, it won't happen like that if I can help it"

"Okay"

"You know I was never happy with this… and you know it's not in my best interest to get close to them"

"I know" she mumbles to you

"Then why are you being like this?"

"I don't know" she shakes her head at you and face away "I guess I'm being silly…"

"I guess you are"

You cross you arms over your chest and huff. It frustrates you when Quinn is all paranoiac and is jealous of every girl around you.

"You promised you were going to stop" you mumble

"Can you blame me? Usually there is only one reason you come to me, you know what that is, everybody who knows about us knows that" she huffs and stands up to walk away "and the fact that I can't actually go public right now gets us further apart" she mumbles over her shoulder before starting to walk away.

You sigh and uncross your arms. You know since your little fling just before last school year ended with her cheerio mate she had been insecure about the two of you. You remember the countless times she asked you if it was because she wasn't enough for you, or because she was afraid to tell her mom.

You remember the time she cried over the phone whispering to you in the middle of the night that the next day she was going to tell her mom if you promised you would end things with that cheerio. You repeated to her again and again that the thing with the cheerio was over and that she didn't need to tell anyone unless she was ready.

So she waited a little longer… actually she was still waiting to feel ready. And you weren't going to push her to come out.

You stand up and walk towards her. She is resting her forearms over the monkey bars looking to your sister. You walk behind her and place a hand on her hip.

"It's not about that, Quinn. And I can assure you that I don't come to you just for that. I care about you"

"Right"

"Babe, I do. Believe me if I didn't I wouldn't be your girlfriend" you whisper the last part "I would be jumping from one girl to the other"

Quinn closes her eyes at the last part and you see her clench her jaw.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant was that I wouldn't be in a committed relationship with you if I wouldn't care for you"

Quinn remains silent

"You do know it was a one-time only, right? It never happened before, and it never will, with anyone. She was the only one. I felt horrible after it happened and I never spoke to her again. I only told you because I wanted to be honest with you"

Quinn turns her head sideways and you see her eyeing you, she is searching for something in your face and you try to convey all your words in your eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay" she smiles and closes her eyes. She moves one of her hands to clasp the one you had been resting on her hip and give it a little squeeze before releasing it and walking back to the bench.

You sigh in relief and walk back with her. You sit by her side and she secretly takes your hand in hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Again thank you for all the response! it really is awesome. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and well now you know a little more about the past of Quinntana :D please review and let me know what you think :D! and again sorry for the wait. its taking longer than i wish to write :/**


	5. Chapter 4

***A/N.- Finally the next update. I hope you like this one. I thought I wasn't gonna be able to update this week but i got inspired and made some space between my exams and college work. so yei to that :P. THANK YOU to all the response I've been having to this story. **

**Guys, i want to ask you a favor. Can you go to my tumblr and message me if you are reading this story? I kind of want to have an idea of how many you are. My tumblr is in my profile. The anon is on so don't worry if you don't want to say who you are :D! just please tell me which story you are reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P<strong>**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I finally got home from the mall. It's already late and it was long gone since the sunset. I walk through the front yard and see that a couple of lights are on inside. The bag with Santana's present is hanging from my left hand and in my right hand I have my iPod, I feel my duffle bag slamming against my leg every time I take a step. I'm looking through my list of songs and when I reached the door I stay there for a couple of seconds without opening it trying to find a good one.<p>

I finally pick a song and place by iPod back in my front pocket just when the door opens in front of me. Quinn and Santana are standing there and they are kissing. Santana's hand is on the doorknob and the other one is holding one of Quinn's hands, and she has her right hand on Santana's cheek. I can't help but look away feeling a little weird about seeing them being together.

Though I know it's not because they are two girls. Mom always taught us that love comes in any possible way and that you must never turn your back to it just because of what people might say. I even had a couple of friends back in my old high school that were gay and that never bothered me. So I know it's not because of that.

Finally they break free and the two of them are surprised to see me standing in front of them looking away.

"Sorry Brittany, didn't see you there" says Quinn with a smile.

"Don't worry Quinn. It's okay, you were busy" I smile to them and make my way between them to walk in the house. As I am taking off my duffle bag with my dance clothes in it and take off my jacket I hear them talking.

"So, call me when you get home?" I hear Santana whispering to Quinn.

"Of course"

"Remember what I told you, please"

"I will, I promise"

"I'm glad you spent the day with me and Em… it was a nice change"

"Yes, it was" I can hear the smile in her voice "and I hope to see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try"

I hear the kiss as I'm hanging my jacket in the hallway closet and I try my best to ignore them. It's kind of hard not hearing what they are saying and trying to ignore them, but I try my best because I don't want them to think I am prying in what they are talking about.

Finally Santana closes the door after Quinn walked down the front steps and she turns around to see me.

"Sorry about that. You didn't have to see us" she half smiles to me.

"It's okay" then when she was about to walk pass me I remember the bag that it's still hanging from my side. I think about giving it to her right now, or waiting later on night to give it to her in our room.

When I make up my mind that now is as good as any time Emily walks out of the game room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"San, is dad working late tonight?"

"I think he is, honey"

"Okay…" she looks to the floor frowning slightly, as if trying to think of something "would you tug me in?"

Santana walks up to her and Emily reaches her arms up for her sister to pick her up. Santana grumbles from the effort of picking up Emily, she is not a little girl anymore, and starts walking up the stairs.

"I'd love to" she says as she kisses her cheek. Emily hugs her neck and rests her head on her shoulder. She looks at me for a couple of seconds and smiles before closing her eyes again "But let's get your pajamas first" I see them until they disappear on the stairs but I can still hear them walking to the girls' room.

I walk to the kitchen because my tummy is growling even though I just ate a huge bag of gummy bears on my way back. I turn on the light when I step inside and make my way to the fridge, leaving the bag with Santana's present on the countertop. There is nothing that calls my attention so I shut it again. I look around and glance to the fruit bowl. I take two oranges before running back to my room, taking back the bag and turning off the light on my way out.

As I'm walking to my room I walk pass Emily and Mandy's room. The door is slightly open and I can hear Santana and Emily talking. I peek and see that Santana is pulling the covers around her sister's torso and giving her a stuffed giraffe.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Quinn is awesome. She shared her ice cream with me" Emily was beaming at Santana.

Santana giggled "I know"

"But you didn't let me take some of yours" Emily pouted at Santana and crossed her arms around the neck of the giraffe.

"Well… you could have picked the same as me…"

"But I wanted chocolate ice cream too"

"Next time I'll let you take some of mine, okay?"

"'Kay" Emily yawns and her eyes are halfway down. I can see that she is fighting back her sleep to stay a little longer with her sister.

"Come on, time to sleep" Santana leans down and kisses her forehead. I can't help the smile that appears on my face at that. I can see that she really cares about her siblings and that she would do anything for them.

When I see her starting to get up my eyes widen because I'm pretty sure if she catches me here I'll be dead. I turn on my heel and run the rest of the way to my room, closing the door after stepping in. I put the oranges on top of my bed and look at the bag in my other hand. I know she will be here any second now so I have to think really fast.

* * *

><p>You walk out of Emily's room and start walking towards yours. She is finally sound asleep so you could sneak out without her pulling you in again. But you don't mind, after all you know how much she hates to fall asleep by herself. So there is always someone with her when she falls asleep.<p>

You open the door and see Brittany peeling off an orange and she has another one resting on her nightstand. You ignore her and walk to your bed, as your eyes land on the top of it you see that something is waiting for you there. You stop in your tracks and frown at it. You thought you made clear that she must respect your space and always get out of your way.

You turn around to face her and you see her that she is shyly glancing every two seconds to you and back to her orange "Uhm… Brittany, you left your… unicorn on my bed"

She clears her throat and places her half peeled orange next to the other one "Actually it's yours" her eyes jump from the stuffed unicorn and back to you "from me to you" she says quietly.

You frown again and make your way to your bed. You take the unicorn in your hands and stare at it. It's a white unicorn with its hair painted like rainbow "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, not at all" her eyes widen a little bit and she shakes her head at you "I just… I just wanted to… like-" she stands up but doesn't take a step closer, she plays with her hands and looks down to them "I saw it and thought of you. I wanted to make it like a peace treaty or something… and I also wanted to tell you that I'm completely okay with you being gay and all. I even think Quinn is really cool" she shrugs but still keeps her eyes down.

You see the reddish of her cheeks and can't help but smile. "Uh, thank you… I guess"

"You are welcome" she sits again on her bed and takes the forgotten orange back in her hands.

"You didn't have to... buy me anything" though you never liked stuffed animals even as a kid you kind of like this one.

"I just… I want to be your friend" your eyes widen a little bit but she can't see it because her eyes are glued to the orange in her hands "I like you" she shrugs.

You place the unicorn back on your bed and sit on the edge. You think about what you want to answer. You want to say something nice but are not sure what. You stare to the foot of her bed and think for a second. You can feel her eyes on you but you don't dare to look her way.

"But, if you don't its okay" you hear the small sadness there and something inside of you twists. Your eyes snap to hers and you lock eyes for a few seconds in silence.

"No, it's not that…" you mumble. You see the small smile on her lips and look away. You take a deep breath "I guess I like you, too"

When you glance back at her she is smiling, like a genuine smile at you. The orange was again forgotten by the nightstand and she has her eyes glued to you.

"So, can we be friends?"

"Uh- I… guess?"

"Awesome" her smile grows even bigger and you can't help but smile a little too. She goes back to her orange just when your phone goes off in your pocket. You fish it out and see that Quinn is calling you.

"Hey baby" you say after answering.

You lie down on your bed running your fingers in the rainbow hair of your new unicorn and see from the corner of your eye that Brittany takes her iPod in her hand and plugs her headphones in.

"Hi, I'm back home"

"Okay, are you alone?"

"I think so. I'm just walking through the door"

"Won't your mom ask you with who are you talking?"

"Maybe… but I'll just tell her is Puck or something"

Puck had been pretty cool about your relationship. He had helped you be the cover to her mom countless times in the past and had learned to not do pervy comments about your relationship. He dated Quinn in freshman year but they broke up shortly after it started, they stayed friends after because it was never something serious and he had always been one of your best friends since junior high. So it was safe to ask him to cover for the two of you with her mom.

Quinn's mom is one of those women who wanted their daughters to be the perfect cheerleader and have the perfect school record and to be popular and have everything in control. She was very conventional and after she got divorced of Quinn's father she always paid more attention to Quinn than ever before. She was thrilled when her little girl became the head-cheerleader in sophomore and even let Quinn make a party that weekend at their house, even though she hated the mess and never really liked Quinn's friends.

So of course she wasn't so fond for you to even be friends with her daughter after you quitted the cheerios just before Quinn got head cheerleader. You knew that being out was going to be a little problematic and you didn't want the rest empty headed cheerios to be bickering behind your back in the locker room. So you quitted and then came out of the closet.

To your surprise even after you came out and quitted the cheerios you stayed popular and almost every one of them kept talking to you. So you decided not to go back since you already enjoyed all the privileges of being one of them without having to get on coach Sylvester's good graces. Maybe it was because your brother was the quarterback or because you always showed them you were the HBIC around here.

Then after a couple of weeks of not spending a lot of time together after Quinn became head cheerleader, you were already dating back then, you and Quinn decided to join Glee club because Kurt suggested it to you. He was there with Rachel and Tina and that kid on the wheelchair and a bunch of other people. You never really talked to them and being honest you really couldn't stand them, apart from Kurt, who helped you throughout all your acceptance phase.

It was kind of nice, even fun. Quinn and you were the only ones that didn't get slushied from the club. And you were counting on it never happening or else someone was going to pay for it.

Also Glee club was the only place where Quinn could be completely honest about our relationship. There she never held back on her love demonstrations and from time to time she would sing a song to you. It took her a while to be like that, she didn't exactly trusted the glee kids but everybody earned your trust so after a little while she was completely herself in there.

"Okay…"

"I wish I could spend more time with you, it was not enough"

"I know… but you have to go home at some point"

There was a small silence between them "I know you don't like me using Puck as a cover, but you know my mom"

"Quinn, I'm not saying anything"

"But I know you"

"Really, it's okay… I mean, it's Puck" you huff and hear the small giggle on the other side of the line.

"Okay"

"Baby, I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep now?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Bye"

"Sweet dreams. Love you"

"Love you too" you hear the line go dead and look around your room. You see that Brittany already ate more than half of the orange and is playing something on her iPod.

You swear, it's like if she had that thing glued to her hand. Every time you looked at her she was going through something in it; either was her song list, or a game, or facebook. Now that you think about it you don't have her on facebook.

You shake that thought of your mind and stand up to get your pajamas. She eyes you for a second before going back to her iPod. You walk to your closet and take your pajamas.

After getting changed in your bathroom you go back to your room. She is in her pajamas aswell and is under the covers but has one leg outside of them. She is wearing small shorts and you can't help but trace along her leg with your eyes, her smooth creamy skin…

Quickly you look away before she can notice and mentally slap on the head for such a thing. You turn the lights off making it very clear for her that tonight you want to actually sleep. She lowers her light on her nightstand but keeps it on.

"Goodnight" you say as you pull the covers back to climb on your bed.

"Goodnight" she says to you with a sweet smile on her face. You return the smile involuntarily and turn your back to the blonde before closing your eyes until you fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since Santana turned off the lights and buried herself under the covers. She has been soundly asleep for the past hour and forty five minutes. She kept stirring in her place for quite a while until I noticed how red her cheeks were and the sweat around her face. She was obviously really hot but not enough to wake up and pull the covers off herself.<p>

I didn't want her to wake up all flustered and annoyed from the heat so I stood up and pull the covers off her myself. She sighed slightly and I noticed that she was hugging the unicorn with her left arm. She sighed relieved and hugged the unicorn even tighter as I rested the covers by her side.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. She was so sweet and she didn't even know. I noticed that she always liked to play tough a lot. I could tell. But just seeing her with her little siblings, or when she was with Quinn, even in these rare moments where she couldn't control what happened and just be I noticed how sweet she really was.

Now I'm lying on my bed playing on mi iPod. She stirs in her sleep once again and when I turn to face her I see that her shirt had managed to slide a little higher. I can see her toned stomach and the waistband of her underwear under just above her pajama's waistband. She makes a noise and shivers a little. I frown because I don't want her to be cold, but if I place the covers back up she will most likely be hot again. I think for a second on what to do and decide that there is only one way to solve this.

I stand up from my bed and take the headphones off. I place them with my iPod on my nightstand and walk over to Santana's bed. She still has the unicorn tugged under her left arm and the other one is under her pillow. I stretch myself as much as possible trying to reach the sheets on the other side of the bed without actually touching her or the bed. I reach them and pull them over her but leaving one leg outside of it. This always worked for me in the past to not be too cold or too hot, perfect balance. I smile down at my work done and hear her sigh of relieve again. So I turn around and walk back to my bed.

This reminds me of this morning when I woke up and saw her iPod and earphones tangled in her arms and sheets. I remember that I was really careful to take the iPod from her and placed it on her nightstand before going to get ready.

I shut down my iPod, rest it besides my bed and turn the lamp off. Hugging my stuffed duck I start to drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Hope you liked! please review and let me know what you think about it! again thank you for the a/f/r. they mean a lot. Again please go to my tumblr and let me know how many of you are out there! :D!**


	6. Chapter 5

***A/N.- I know I said yesterday on my tumblr that it was done, but ff just wouldn't let me update :/ but here it is at last. I hope you like it, and I think it will :P. A big thank you to everybody who a/f/r, it amazes me all the emails I get after each update, THANK YOU! for all the response.. and guys again, please go to my tumblr and tell me you are out there, the anon is on if you don't have a tumblr or just don't want me to know it's you :D!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

You are sitting on the big couch in the game's room. You know the boys and Emily are upstairs playing something in the boy's room. Mandy is in her room glued to her laptop and Gabriel is probably in his room talking to one of his "friends" or something. And Brittany was out on one of her dance classes. You and Gabriel were left to babysit the little ones but as usual it was more you than him.

Susan was at her work, her vacations were done and your dad was at the hospital in one of his shifts. They told all of you that once you were back in school Susan was going to reduce her shifts at work to have the afternoons free.

Your guess is that as now there are more kids in the picture your dad might have thought it was a better idea having her around the house when everybody was here. Well even when you never minded taking care of them it was nice knowing you'd be having more time for your own things without having to worry about them.

That was the only upside on this whole thing.

You hear the front door opening and close but you pay no mind to it. You continue reading your book until you sense someone watching you from the doorframe. You turn your face not really taking your eyes away from the words in front of you until you actually have to.

When your eyes land on the person standing there you see a sweaty blonde in short shorts and tight shirt with a messy ponytail smiling at you.

"Hi" she says still with that sweet smile.

"Uh… hello" you can't help but stare at her. Your mind was blank and you just couldn't turn around.

"What are you doing?" she slowly starts walking towards you and drops her duffle bag at the end of the couch before dropping herself by your side. You see her skin and it's still kind of glowing with that thin layer of sweat.

"Uh… re-reading?"

"Oh… nice" she eyes the book in your hands and half smiles at it for a second. "I should go shower. I'm all sticky and stinky"

"O-kay?"

She stands up and walks out of the room leaving you still startled looking in the direction she was a second ago.

"What just happened?" you mumble and stare back at your book. You try to concentrate back on what you were reading just a minute ago but it is pointless. Your mind is just not in it anymore.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Santana agreed to be my friend, and even though she seemed reluctant in the beginning she is starting to open up to me. She still takes her space from me and seems a little uncomfortable when I get too close, but things are getting better. She is a little startled and it takes a while for her to actually say something to me when I walk to a room she's in but I think it's just that she is getting accustomed to having me around.<p>

At least she has stopped calling me 'Brittany'. That is so cold and I don't really like when she does it. Now she just calls me Brittany when Quinn is around. And that's a whole other thing. My guess is that Quinn doesn't really like me so Santana takes some distance when she is around. But as soon as Quinn leaves she is her normal self with me.

It was funny when I walked in the game's room a couple of minutes ago. It seemed as if Santana was caught doing something wrong. Her eyes were a little wide and her mouth slightly open. She stared at me the whole time and it was like she wasn't really there. I bet she had her mind still in the story she was reading.

She had seemed so into it when I walked in. her brow slightly furrowed, her lips in a small smile and her eyes moving with the words they were registering. It was endearing seeing her all wrapped up in it and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I wanted to go ahead and hug her but I knew she'd definitely be uncomfortable by it so I kept to myself.

I walk over to our closet and open the doors, the smell of our perfumes hit me right in the face and I can't help but smile at the way they melt together. I frown at that thought and shake my head. I don't know what has been happening these days but those thoughts keep hitting me when I least expect them. It's not normal thinking and honestly I'm a little worried and confused about it.

I wanted to talk to mom but something told me I shouldn't. Then this afternoon I wanted to talk to Jacky about it but never found the time. And when the class was over her twin brother came to pick us up with his boyfriend so I knew it wasn't the right time to talk to her about it. He was also my friend and all but I felt uncomfortable talking in front of his boyfriend so I let it slide.

I fish out some fresh clothes and throw a dry towel over my shoulder before going out of our room and walking to the bathroom. I really needed that shower.

* * *

><p>After giving up on trying reading that book you close it and stand up. It was kind of weird the way Brittany froze you just by standing in front of you. And it was not the first time it happened. You only hope that she really doesn't realize because that would just be weird. After all the two of you were barely trying to be friends.<p>

You walk up the stairs and hear the water running in the bathroom as you walk pass it. You figure is Brittany taking her shower and ignore it. You walk into your room and just as you are about to lie down your phone starts buzzing in your pocket. You fish it out and see that is a text from Quinn.

Hey baby, what are you up to? – Q3

Nothing… I was reading a book but got tired of it – S

Do you want me to go to your place? – Q3

Everybody is here, do you mind? – S

Not at all, I'd love to see your siblings – Q3

I'll see you in a bit then, xo – S

See you – Q3

You place your phone on the nightstand and lie back down. You can feel the hair of the stuffed unicorn by your forearm and it keeps tickling you. So you take the unicorn in your arms and hug it absentmindedly against your side.

* * *

><p>I walk out of the bathroom all dressed and clean. It was relaxing and my muscles thanked me for the warm water after the long dance class of this morning. They were almost screaming for me to give them a break when I got home. But when I saw Santana they weren't screaming anymore. It was like seeing her gave me a little more energy.<p>

I walk towards our room and see the door slightly open. I push it a little more and see Santana lying on her back, her unicorn tugged under her left arm and her right arm over her eyes. One of her legs was hanging from the side of the bed and the other one was bend a little.

She looked so at ease and I was left rooted in the spot just looking at her. She has a small smile on her lips and she kept playing with the fur of the unicorn.

"Hi, again" I say as I make myself walk over to our vanity and pick up a brush. I see through the mirror how her hand stiffens over the unicorn and slowly taking her right arm off her eyes.

"Hey"

* * *

><p>"Were you trying to sleep?" she asks you from the vanity and you see that she is keeping her eyes on you though she is brushing her hair.<p>

"No… I was just resting my eyes. Quinn is coming in a little while" you say to her with a smile.

"Oh" you notice that her eyes shift a little to the side but she quickly looks back at you. You wonder why that is but ignore it as soon as you wonder.

"Yeah… she just texted me and asked what I was doing… I guess we are gonna watch a movie or something downstairs"

"Cool" her eyes go back to herself in the mirror and somehow you miss having those blue eyes directed at you.

"Uh – do you want to join us?"

She looks back at you again and the two of you remain silent for a couple of seconds. She is just there staring at you and you can't help but stare back. Her hands are frozen mid brushing her hair and her lips are slightly parted, but what have your complete attention are her eyes.

She blinks and clears her throat before looking away from you.

"Do you think Quinn would agree?"

You keep staring to her eyes even though they are looking everywhere but you. You stay silent for a few seconds trying to remember what she just asked you can't seem to do it. Those eyes, there is something on those eyes that just… you don't even know what it is.

And then you remember what she just asked you

"I don't think she would mind"

She nods but her eyes never meet yours again. You sit up with the unicorn still under your left arm and keep staring at her.

"What?" she finally asks you

"Huh?"

"You are staring"

"Am I?"

She giggles and nods but her eyes still never meet yours "Yeah, you are"

"Sorry" you say but you don't take your eyes away from her.

"You're still doing it"

"Do you mind?"

She rests her brush on the vanity and finally turns around to face you. When she looks up at you and her eyes meet yours again the feeling of before is even bigger. You never noticed this or if you did you never really paid any attention. But now that nothing but her has your attention you can't ignore it.

You didn't even notice but you stood up and are about three steps away from her when the doorbell rings around the house. That snaps you out of your trance because you know it's Quinn who is waiting outside that door. Brittany also looks away and turns back to the vanity. You shake your head and start walking out your room.

You run down the stairs and hear that one of the little ones walks out of the boy's room. you open the front door and find Quinn there smiling at you.

"Hi baby"

"Hey" she steps inside the house before she leans in and kisses you on the lips.

"Quinn!" you hear Emily and David yelling from the top of the stairs even before you break from the kiss and then four legs running down the stairs. You quickly break away and turn to them.

"Don't run on the stairs!" they stop in their tracks and walk the rest of the way. You turn to face Quinn and she is beaming at them. She scrunches down with her arms open and hugs the two of them when they run as soon as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys, I've missed you two"

The three of them break free and Quinn stands up to walk back to you.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking a movie?"

"Can we watch it with you?" asks David looking up at the two of you. His big brown eyes and the way he is standing with his head thrown a little back and his hands clasped together over his tummy reminds you of Puss in Boots from Shrek.

"Of course!" answers Quinn before you. You smile at her as she picks up David and starts walking to the game's room. As you glance towards the room you see that Brittany and Taylor are walking down the stairs.

"Hi Quinn" says Brittany.

"Hey"

"Do you mind if we join in your little party?" she says as she nudges Taylor side slightly.

"Of course not"

"It's settled then!" you say to everybody "why don't you guys go and pick a movie while I make us some popcorn"

"Sure" Quinn starts walking to the game's room with David on her right arm and holding Emily's hand with the other. Emily pulled Taylor with her and the four of them walked into the room only leaving Brittany and yourself standing there.

"Uh… go ahead and help them"

"Can I help you with the popcorn?"

"Uh- I guess"

Brittany starts walking ahead of you and you follow her to the kitchen. She stops by the kitchen island and you walk pass her to the cupboard. Your hands brush in the way and you can't help feeling the light electricity that comes from it.

Your step falters for a second but you keep going. You open the cupboard and start looking for the popcorn until you spot it in the top shelf, you reach for it but it's not enough.

Then you feel a hand on your hip and someone pressed against you. Her hand is resting in your skin that was left exposed when you reached for the box. Brittany reaches for the popcorn and grabs the big box from the shelf. You smell her perfume and close your eyes at the feeling it gives you.

A second later she steps back and slides her hand away from you making you shudder in the process. You sigh and shut your eyes even tighter before turning around. she is standing there with the box extended to you. You take three packages from the box before turning to the microwave to make them.

"Uh" Brittany clears her throat "San?" you smile every time she calls you that "What happened upstairs?"

You frown and turn to face her after pushing the right buttons "What are you talking about?"

"Just before Quinn got here…"

"Uh… I don't know. Nothing?"

"Uh- are you… sure?"

"Of course, Britt. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know" she shrugs and walks away from you "Never mind"

You stare at her back because she obviously doesn't want to face you. So she felt something too? But, what did she feel? What did you feel? And what the hell just happened a minute ago?

Both of you stay like that until the beep of the microwave points that the first popcorn is ready. You take the popcorn out and put in the next package.

After making all the popcorn and taking some juice boxes for the little ones and iced tea for Quinn, Britt and you the two of you go back to the game's room. Quinn has David on her lap and Emily and Taylor are on the floor with a blanket over them.

Brittany gives the little ones their juice and a bowl with popcorn for them. You sit besides Quinn and Brittany on your other side. David crawls from his spot on Quinn to Brittany's lap stepping on your tummy in the way.

When David is finally settled on her lap with another bowl of popcorn on his lap and his juice box on his left hand Quinn throws a blanket over all of you before settling herself by your side and taking your hand in hers under it. She snuggles into you and with her right hand takes some popcorn while Emily plays the movie.

* * *

><p>It's already dark outside and the kids are all asleep on the floor covered with the blanket. Halfway through the first movie David crawled away from my lap to go sit with Emily and Taylor on the floor. Santana and Quinn were snuggled up on the other side of the couch the whole time. I don't know what it made me feel, but I didn't like it.<p>

It was weird. Everything is weird with Santana. The way she kept looking at me in our room, when she stood up and started walking in my direction just before Quinn arrived. Then the electricity between our hands when she walked pass me and they accidentally bumped. The tingle on my fingertips when I touched her skin over her hip, or the way her perfume made me feel when I tried to reach the box of popcorn.

It was all weird and it was so confusing. But then when I asked San she said nothing happened. I knew she was lying, I could see it in her eyes, and in the reddish tone on her cheeks when I asked her. But obviously she didn't want to talk about it so I let it slide.

I think she is asleep against Quinn's side now, her head is resting on the blonde's shoulder and I think her eyes are closed. I can hear her even breathing and I see that Quinn keeps running her hand over her arm when I look over from the corner of my eyes. I don't like it, and I can't figure out why.

Quinn jumps a little from her spot and I see how she fishes out something from her pocket. A second later she is answering her phone in hushed whispers. I can't actually make out what she is saying but I can hear the defeated sigh at the end. She ends the call and glances around the room. Her eyes land on me and she half smiles.

"I have to go" she whispers, I'm sure it's because she doesn't want to wake Santana up. I pause the movie so I can hear her better and she starts moving "Could you tell San that my mom called and I had to leave? I really don't want to wake her" she glances down and I see the adoring smile that she has while looking at Santana.

That makes me feel a little uncomfortable but when she glances up at me I nod and smile at her "Thanks". She stirs until she is free from Santana's embrace and leans down to kiss her forehead before starting to walk out of the room. I jump from the couch trying really hard to not wake anybody and follow her to the front door.

"Thanks again Brittany"

"You're welcome" we say as she opens the door.

"Santana was right, I guess you are not so bad after all"

I smile because… Santana has been talking about me with Quinn? And frown a second later because I knew Quinn didn't like me.

"Thanks… I guess"

She giggles and starts walking down the couple of steps to the front yard.

"See you later"

"Bye"

I walk back to the game's room after locking the front door and see that everybody is just like I left them. I ponder between taking the movie out or keep watching. I was really enjoying it so I decide to leave it on.

I sit on my old spot and feel Santana stirring in her place. The both of us are under the same blanket and without any warning I feel her hand curling around my arm and her head resting on my shoulder. I freeze as soon as I realize that she is snuggling up on me in her sleep. I don't know if I should wake her or just let her do it.

After one second I decide the second choice is the best one. So I lean back and let her do it. She mumbles something unintelligible and I can't help but smile down at her. I lean my head closer to hers and close my eyes. I feel her arm loosening on my forearm and then sliding on my waist.

She was hugging me in her sleep!

I couldn't believe it.

She would never be that close to me if she was awake. I felt something inside of me stir. I felt lightheaded and I just wanted her to hug me closer.

She breathes deeply and buries her nose on the crook of my neck. "Britt" she mumbles a second later and sighs happily. My eyes go wide.

Is she dreaming about me? Is she? She can't be… but… she just said my name.

And I feel the same stirring inside of me. I can't help the next thing I do. I lean down and kiss the top of her head and snuggle closer to her. The scent of her shampoo is so delicious. It smells so good.

The movie is long forgotten. My mind can just process the fact that Santana is sleeping against me and apparently is dreaming with me. And I don't know why but I love the way that makes me feel.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- so, did you like it? I felt it was time to start getting them a little closer. Please review and let me know if you did like it, or if you didn't. I love feedback :D!**


	7. Chapter 6

***A/N.- finally .. i know, took me long enough. Thanks for all the response I'm getting with this story. seriously it blows my mind every time i update it. thanks for all the r/a/f. I apreciate every single one of them and as you have notice I try to take my time to answer all of you and thank you personally. The ones I can't well here I tell you THANK YOU.**

**claudia: thanks for the two reviews hahah I do speak spanish (actually its my first languague) so it was okay to just write the first review but thank you for taking time to translate if aswell :D!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

We had been here for quite a while, my eyes are still closed and I can hear that the movie is back on the menu after it ended. The kids were still sleeping on the floor, David was even snoring slightly.

I know I shouldn't be this happy about the fact that a little longer than half an hour ago Santana mumbled my name in her sleep, or that she is snuggled up against my side holding me close to her. And I definitely shouldn't be hugging her back. But I just couldn't make myself lean away from her or wake her up to realize what she was doing. So I decided it was better option to just wait until the moment was gone.

I hear the front door opening and in that second Santana starts to stir by my side. She buries her face once again in the crook of my neck and inhales. A second later I feel her stiffen and I can't help the panic that rises inside me.

What if she doesn't want me to hold her like I'm doing right now? What if she was expecting Quinn's perfume to fill her mind when she did that a second ago? What if she doesn't like my perfume?

I feel dizzy with all these thoughts running wild on my mind.

So I do the only thing that comes to me right now… I pretend that I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>You raise your head from where it's resting. You know this is not Quinn, and you suspect who it is, but you just want to be sure before panicking.<p>

Oh my god, why are you snuggled up on Brittany? Where the heck is Quinn? Why is Brittany sleeping snuggled with you on the couch? But most importantly…

Why do you like the feeling of having her in your arms?

You untangle yourself from her and hear that someone is coming from the front door so you hurry to slide to the other side of the couch. Finally you notice that the movie is back on the menu and everyone is asleep around you, but there is not Quinn.

You fish your phone from your pants and hear someone at the doorframe of the game's room. You glance up and see that it's Susan. She is gazing towards the little ones with a smile on her face so you wait until she sees you.

"Can you help me take them upstairs?" she whispers at you. You nod but then you wonder how the heck the two of you gonna take three kids to their rooms. But Susan solves it before you can even think.

She starts shaking Brittany and you can't help but frown. You bet you could have found a way to do it without having to wake the blonde. Brittany stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around but you notice that she is avoiding looking at you. You start to panic because maybe she knew you were snuggled up against her?

"Brittany, help us take the kids upstairs"

Brittany nods and bends down to pick up Taylor, who was lying next to David on the floor under the blanket. Susan picks up Emily and that leaves you with David, who snores loudly as soon as he is resting against your shoulder.

The six of you make your way upstairs and you lead the way to the boy's room and Susan walks to the girls' room. You place David on his bed and turn to see Brittany placing Taylor on his. You tug David in but you keep an eye on Brittany that is doing the same with Taylor on his bed. You can tell she is a little stiff and not her usual self. She still hadn't seen you since she woke up and that rub you wrong.

She finishes tugging Taylor in and hands him his stuffed giraffe and then turns around and walks out of the room with not even a glance at you.

You should be the one being like that towards her. She doesn't even know how you were sleeping, does she?

You follow her to your room and see that she is taking her pajamas out of the closet before walking pass you out of the room. You don't like this. She is purposely ignoring you, that is obvious, but why?

Now that you are alone in your room you take off your clothes and walk towards the closet. You open a drawer and start to look for some pajamas to wear. You can't find the ones that you are looking for so you take a pair of boxers and a tank top and walk back to your bed. When you are adjusting the boxers on your waist the door opens and you glance up to see Brittany in her pajamas with wide eyes. She looks away, clears her throat, mumbles an apology and walks out closing the door behind her.

After you are completely dressed you walk out of the room and see that Brittany is sitting by the door waiting for you to finish.

"Done" you smile at her and she smiles shyly back before standing up and walking in the room.

"Uh- Quinn's mom called her when we were watching the second movie so she had to leave, she didn't want to wake you so she asked me to tell you" Brittany says as she starts pulling the covers down on her bed.

"Oh-" well that explains why Quinn wasn't there "thanks, I'll call her later"

Brittany nods and lies down hugging her huge duck to her chest. She turns her back at you. She is acting weird, that much you notice, but why?

"Britt?"

"Mm?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uh- what do you mean?"

"Did I do something to you?"

The idea that you might have done something to make her feel bad worries you. Maybe the talk you had before the movies left her like this. You don't want her to feel bad around you, you want the exact opposite. You want her to feel at ease and you want her to be comfortable and happy.

You still don't know why, and right now you don't care to figure it out. You just want the things to be good again, just like this afternoon.

You hear her stirring in her place, until she is facing you again. Her eyes lock with you and the two of you stay like that for a couple of seconds.

"Of course not" she whispers loud enough for you to hear.

"Okay" you nod

"Why?"

"I don't know…" you shrug "I just felt like something was wrong" She shakes her head again and you nod one more time "If I ever do something, would you tell me?"

Cristal clear blue stares back at you for a little while in silence. You can't take away your eyes off her and apparently it's the same thing for her. She nods but her eyes stay on you.

"Thank you" you whisper

Finally she breaks your staring contest and turns her back at you again. She hides her head under the blankets and shuffles a little lower in her bed. You know she wants to stop talking to you so you give her that. You stand up and take your phone from the pocket of your jeans and walk out of the room after turning off the lights. You search through your contact list and find the number you were looking for. You press call and wait a few seconds.

"Hi baby, sorry I walked out without telling you… you know mom"

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk a little"

* * *

><p>It's been a week since that night with the movies and Santana and me with that weird feeling. Things were back to normal the next day and we hadn't had any weird tension when we are alone. Not that we spend a lot of time alone. She makes sure of that.<p>

I decided that it was best if I forgot about the whole me being confused thing. After all nothing happened and nothing will. And I don't even know what it was so I decided to just forget it. I'm trying to enjoy as much as possible of my friends before school starts. Now that I've transferred I won't be seeing much of them in the future.

A thing that I've noticed is that Santana doesn't spend that much time with Quinn either. She stays in the house most of the time and Quinn is never here with her. When I ask her every time I come home from my dance lessons she says that Quinn had plans already and that everything is okay.

I don't like the way she says the last part. I noticed before how she avoids my eyes when she talks about Quinn and the corners of her mouth go down a little. I wonder if they are having problems or if it's just my imagination.

I hope is just my imagination. I don't want Santana to be sad about anything.

I walk in our room after my shower and Santana is there with her laptop on her lap. She is typing really fast and I can see that she has her whole mind into it. Her brow is scrunched up a little, her lips are pursed, her eyes scan whatever it is that she is writing and she hadn't noticed that I walked in the room.

The unicorn is safely tucked under her left arm. Another thing that I've noticed every time I wake up in the middle of the night and glance over at her bed is that she is snuggled with her head buried in the fur of the unicorn. Apparently she loved it that much because every time she is lying on her bed the unicorn is on her lap.

Finally after around five minutes of constant typing and me standing in the same spot just watching her she notices my presence and glance up from the screen of her laptop. She half smiles at me and her eyes go back to the screen.

"Hi Britt"

"Hey"

"Just got back from the dance class?"

"Yeah… I'm exhausted" finally I make my way to by bed and throw myself on top of it. I land with a thud and hear a giggle from across the room.

"Maybe you shouldn't dance that much"

"No way… it's one of the few things I'm actually good at. I'm not gonna leave it"

I hear her stop with the typing and when I glance over I see that she is staring at me with a small frown "What do you mean 'one of the few things'?"

"Well… that exactly… I'm not good with a lot of things and dance- well that is easy"

"Britt, I bet you are good for a lot of things"

"That's because you don't know me that well"

"Mmm…" she purse her lips for a second "That's true, but anyway – I'm sure you are"

"Thanks, I guess… you'll see what I mean in the future"

I stretch my neck as much as I can, moving it in different directions until I hear the soft crack that I was looking for. I sigh happily and when I open my eyes Santana is still looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just heard your neck. You shouldn't do that Britt" she shakes her head slightly.

"I know… but it helps release the tension on my back" Santana ponders for a couple of seconds until she rests her laptop by her side, stands up and leaves the unicorn by her pillow. She walks over to my bed and stands by my side.

"Turn around"

"Why?" I eye her for a couple of seconds and she doesn't say anything.

"Just turn around" she shakes her head. I trust Santana so I do as she asks me and lie face down on the bed. I hear a little shuffling and then the shifting of my bed as Santana climbs up. By back stiffens when I feel her hands touch me and then I feel her knees pressing on either side of my hips.

"Just relax. This will help" she starts making small rotations with the palm of her hand on my back I can feel the knots on my back starting to get loose with every rotation. It feels awesome and I can't help the humming that leaves my lips when she goes to the place where it hurts the most.

We stay like that for maybe fifteen minutes. Santana never stops the massage and I never stop humming. This just feels so good. Finally she stops and climbs off the bed.

"Feel any better?" I turn to face her and smile at her.

"Yeah, feels so much better, thanks"

She smiles at me and walks over to her bed "You're welcome" the typing goes back and she falls silent again.

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me downstairs?"

"Huh?"

"I feel like watching a scary movie but I don't feel like watching it by myself. Would you watch it with me?"

"Uh – sure, why not? Just give me a sec" she types a little more and then shuts down her laptop. She climbs off her bed and stands by my bed offering me her hand. I take it and she pulls me out of my bed. She drops my hand when I'm standing by her side and the two of us walk out of our room.

* * *

><p>Brittany and you are back in your room. You have to admit, the movie was so freaking scary, and Brittany kept screaming all the time, which only made it worst. She was hiding her face behind the blanket quite frequently and sometimes she jumped by your side.<p>

You asked her if she wanted you to stop the movie but she wanted to keep watching. You wanted to stop the movie but seeing her like that you weren't about to walk out and leave her alone in there.

Now Brittany is laying in her bed hugging her giant duck and with a flashlight in her other hand. You can hear that she is wide awake and sometimes you see the light when she points it somewhere in the room.

It was, without a question, a bad idea to keep watching that movie. You shuffle in your bed and readjust the unicorn by your side, a second later you are blinded by the light directed at your eyes. You shut your eyes and grumble.

"Brittany!" you whisper harshly

"Sorry" she moves the light out of your eyes so you open them again, you are still blind for a couple of seconds until they adjust. Brittany has the flashlight directed at your lap and you can see that half her face is buried on the duck's face.

"You can't sleep?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I told you we should have stopped that movie"

"But I wanted to watch it" you can hear the pout in her voice so you just nod "San – can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Britt?"

"Can I – can I sleep with you tonight?"

Your eyes widened a bit and you only hope for her to not have noticed.

Sleeping with Brittany by your side. Somehow the idea was appealing… but you also know it's not a good one.

"Please" she whispers to you and the denial that was at the tip of your tongue melts away.

"Sure Britt" you pull the covers and hear the shuffling on her bed. A second later she is under your covers, pressed by your side. You noticed that she is shaking a little bit and this only worries you more.

"You want to try to sleep now?" you whisper even more quietly.

"Uhm… sure" the two of you slide lower and you tentatively take her hand under the covers to show her some support.

"I'm here Britt. It was only a movie, nothing is gonna happen"

"I know" she says shakily.

It kind of breaks your heart to see her this scared, you can see her eyes in the dark and they are a little wide and looking everywhere. So you do the only thing that might calm her. You let go of her hand and place your arm around her, she snuggles against you and buries her face in your shoulder.

"It's okay Britt, I'll keep you safe"

* * *

><p>It was really nice of Santana to let me sleep in the same bed with her. She even held me the entire night and tried to calm me down until I fell asleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night she was still holding me and wasn't sleeping. When I asked her why she wasn't sleeping she said she wanted to make sure I was okay.<p>

When she said that I just smiled up at her. She kept looking me with those big brown eyes and somehow with the light of the moon filtering through the curtains it was more hypnotizing.

We stayed up talking about other movies and stuff like that. Then eventually I asked her about high school. She told me about her friends and that she used to be a cheerleader, Quinn still is… the head-cheerleader actually. She told me the two of them were in some club where you could sing and dance.

I could tell she loved it, just by the look on her face whenever she talked about it or mentioned some member. She said that maybe I should join the club when school starts. She told me that I should join the cheerios, that's their cheerleaders' name. Santana told me that would help me fit in easier. She said she was gonna help me and ask Quinn to help me get in.

And that lead us to Quinn. When I asked her how everything was going with her the light in her eyes died down a little bit.

"Well… I don't know. Lately she's been a little absent, since the movies day. And every time we are together she keeps checking her phone"

"Have you asked her?"

"She says it is her mom… but I'm not so sure… she has always ignored her mom"

"What do you think might be going on?"

"I don't know… and honestly I'm not sure if I care" she says while looking away from me.

We were still on her bed under the covers, the both of us resting our heads on the same pillow. She kept playing with the hem of my shirt and the few occasions that her fingers actually touched my skin I felt a tingle.

I put my hand over hers and squeeze a little bit to show her my support

"Why do you think is that?"

"I don't know… lately everything got so heavy… then she started acting out, then back to normal and then out again"

She shrugs and looks down between the two of us.

"Everything will turn out okay, you'll see" I squeeze her hand again and she smiles up at me

"Thanks Britt-Britt"

"You're welcome"

The room was so much lighter and behind the curtains I can see that the sun is rising. We stayed up almost all night talking. She didn't sleep at all because of me.

"Sorry I kept you up all night"

"It's okay Britt. I couldn't leave you like that, could I?"

"Thanks" I whisper and lean closer to her. Slowly I slide my arm around her waist and pull her closer, she hugs me back and I close my eyes when I breathe in her perfume.

I can't help it. If it was up to me I could be hugging her all day long. She just felt so good in my arms… like they were made just to have her in them.

When I realize what I just thought I go stiff. This was so not okay to think. She was my step sister after all. I never liked to think of her like that, it was so wrong to think of her like my step sister. She wasn't that, though technically she was.

Santana notices how I am and her arms go stiff too.

"Is something wrong Britt?"

"No, no everything is fine" I pull away from her and make some space between us.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" I smile at her and she smiles back

"Okay then"

We just lie there in an awkward silence for a little while. I bet she knows I lied about everything being okay. But I just couldn't tell her what was actually going on. She must never know what goes on in my mind about her. It would just be too embarrassing.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep a little bit?" I ask her

"I'm not tired, but if you want to sleep go ahead, I'll still be here"

"Thanks, I'm not tired either… and because of you I'm not scared anymore"

"Good" she lifts her hand over my head and sticks a loose lock behind my right ear. The next thing I know she is running a finger on the outline of my ear and I can't help but close my eyes at the feeling. This is just too much for me.

She pulls her hand away and clears her throat. She readjusts herself on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

I frown because a second ago she was perfectly fine, and now she's not even looking at me.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you don't want me to let you sleep?"

"It's okay Britt"

"Okay" I take a risk and slide my hand until I find hers under the blanket over her stomach. I take her hand in mine and I'm grateful when she doesn't pull away.

I close my eyes and soon I start to drift into sleep with Santana by my side. Even though last night I was so scared because of that movie, somehow Santana has made it all go away. She makes me feel so safe just by being near me, and I've never felt more at ease before in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think :D! I appreciate every single one of them.**


	8. Chapter 7

***A/N.- yeei, update! haha finally. Though I think this one is sooner than the other. I hope you like it and please review! I'd love to know what you think. Thank you to the ones that did review the last one, to all the favorites and alerts, they mean a lot, and specially to the author alerts I got. Those amaze me every time. Anyway, enough with my rambling... here's the chapter**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Like you said to Brittany, you talked with Quinn about helping her get in the cheerios. She said she was going to do what she could but there was so much she could do with coach Sylvester. You know that is true so you don't push it too much, but you'll make sure Brittany gets in. That's really gonna help her fit in with everybody.

You were completely sure that she was not going to have problems making friends, she was so sweet and caring that anyone around her wants to be her friend. You just wanted to give her the chance for everybody to see her and actually take some time to meet her.

And if she didn't make it in the cheerios you were gonna help her fit in. You know you still have some influence on the girls, and you have Quinn on your side, even if they don't know about you two. Then there is glee club, Brittany could join. She told you she loves dancing and if she could she would take every chance she had to do it. You can tell it's her favorite thing in the world and that only intrigues you more as to why.

You want to see her, you want to see if she is as good as you think. You are almost sure she is. She must be, otherwise why does she spend so much time doing it?

You sigh in front of your laptop and close it before setting it aside and standing up from your bed. You look at Brittany's alarm clock on her nightstand to check the hour. Brittany will be here in fifteen minutes from her dance class. The second to last one before school starts. She had from Friday to Sunday free from the class and apparently after school starts she was leaving it.

You remember what she said this morning when you asked her why she was dropping it. You remember her saddened face, her slumbered shoulders, and the little frown over her brow.

"It'll take some time for me to get used to the new school, and it can be overwhelming for me. Mom thought that maybe I should take a break so things won't be too heavy for me" she shrugged and placed her headphones on before walking out of your room.

You pace back and forth in your room a little nervous, but you didn't know why. You could see that she didn't want to leave it, she didn't want to leave dance. She even said it to you last week.

_"No way… it's one of the few things I'm actually good at. I'm not gonna leave it"_

You can still hear her voice echo in your mind. She loves it, she loves to dance and she is going to have to stop because of the transfer. You feel bad. You want to make her feel better. You want to solve this for her. You want to give her _dance_, what seems to be her true passion.

That only reinforces your idea of Brittany joining glee club. This is perfect now. She can keep up – you can even help her with her homework and everything – don't miss school and keep dancing. That is like the perfect solution. How could you not think of this before?

The door is thrown open and you jump back startled. Brittany is standing in the doorway with her duffle hanging from one arm and her hands on her headphones. She is looking at you quizzically and is frozen mid-step on her way in.

"Jeez, you scared me"

"That much I can tell" she giggles and steps all the way in.

Had it really been fifteen minutes of just pacing in your room thinking about Brittany's problem? You shake your thoughts away as you hear the duffle being dropped to the floor with a thud. Brittany starts walking to the closet and you hurry to step on her way

"I have the solution!" you half yell at her while your hands fly to her arms. Brittany looks down to both her arms and then back at you with apologetic eyes

"San, I'm all sweaty" she smiles at you and you glance to both her arms before it clicks on you

"Right, uh… ew" you drop your hands and wipe them clean on your jeans. Brittany giggles again and walks pass you to the closet.

"You have the solution for what?"

"For the dance problem"

You see her shoulders drop a little bit and a sigh comes next "I told them today I was not coming back when school starts" she turns around and her eyes are directed to her feet "they were really bummed"

"I bet they were" you walk closer to her and just when your hand was hovering over her arm again you remember that she is all sweaty and you pull your hand back in time "They are losing too much"

She smiles up at you before her eyes drop again "Thanks" she mumbles

"But I found the solution" she frowns a little and then looks up at you

"What's that?"

You take a deep breath and walk back to your bed "After school starts you said that you probably were gonna be overwhelmed with everything, right?" she nods at you and you continue "well, if you join glee club with me and Quinn well- you won't be missing school… that's for start" you start pacing back and forth again listing the pros of your idea "you are gonna make new friends – not that it's gonna be hard for you" you can see her following you with her eyes but you can't stop the pacing "and you are gonna dance all you want, we don't really have a dancer besides Mike and he could really use the help"

You hear her giggle but that doesn't stop you "and if you get overwhelmed with school and the club and everything you'll have me… and Quinn" finally you turn to see her and her smile is so big. She is beaming at you and you can't help but smile back "What?" you chuckle

"Have you really been thinking about this since morning?"

Your smile drops and your mouth stays a little agape. You were so eager to tell her that you didn't notice just how eager. Now she must think you are nosy or something.

You frown and clear your throat. "I-I- well-" you stutter. You clasp your hands together and look away from her "Not _since_ morning… I was thinking just before you got here" you shrug and take a step back "but it's okay if you think it's not cool"

After all glee club _is_ pretty lame.

When you look back at her the smile is still there. Her eyes are shining and stuck on you.

"No… it is cool. It's perfect actually. And I'd really appreciated if you'd help me with school"

"No problem, Britt-Britt" you smile at her one more time before climbing on your bed and taking the laptop back. You glance shyly back at her and see that she moved to the closet looking for something to wear after her shower.

* * *

><p>I step out of the bathroom completely showered and dressed. And I still have the image of Santana going shy after I caught her. I know she had been thinking since we talked this morning about me not dancing anymore. I can't believe she cared about it that much to think of a solution. Other people would have just say poor Brittany and moved on, like they usually do.<p>

And then when I told her about telling my classmates she said they were losing so much. She hasn't even seen me dance and she already thinks I'm that good.

That just makes me nervous. What if when she does see me she doesn't like the way I dance, or think I'm not as good as she thought? What if she asks me to leave glee club after finding I can't help that guy with the dances?

What if I let her down?

For some reason letting down Santana feels so much worse than letting down anybody else. I could tell by her face and the way her eyes were shining that she expects me to be so good. And I'm not sure if I am.

Maybe getting in that club is not such a good idea.

No, no, it is a good idea. Santana came up with it so it must be. I can tell she is really smart.

I sigh before pushing our door open. She is in her laptop and her earphones are on. She is bobbing her head from time to time and her eyes are scanning whatever she is typing on her laptop.

I've noticed that she is always typing things on her laptop whenever she has a free time. Her mind is completely into it and the rest of the world seems to disappear. I'm always curious as to what she is writing, or what has her complete attention.

But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask.

So I walk in the room and go for my bed. My iPod is on my nightstand with my headphones by it side, but for some reason it doesn't appeal to me tonight. I lie down on my bed and then turn to face Santana, my stuffed duck securely against my chest with its head under my chin.

I like this. Just watching Santana. I can tell she is completely free when she is writing whatever she is writing and I can tell there is no worry in the world for her right now. No school, no brothers and sisters, no responsibilities, no Quinn… and then no me.

Just Santana and her mind… and her laptop.

But the last idea makes me a little sad… no me. She doesn't think of me when she is doing that.

But she enjoys it… so who cares?

When I watch my alarm clock I see that I've been here watching Santana write furiously for the past twenty minutes. What is she even writing that it takes this long? And why am I still staring at her?

I turn on my back and just stare at the ceiling. She never threw a glance in my direction so I know she didn't realize I was watching her this whole time. She would have said something. She was just so engrossed into her thing that the rest of the world just disappears.

I guess like how it is for me and dancing. When the music starts and I know it's there for me to dance it my mind goes blank and my body just follows the music. I don't even have to see to know what I'm doing, I don't even have to think. I can just feel the music and the dance comes out. It's not that hard, and even though my sister tried it so many times and could never really dance, I think it's the simplest thing in the world.

So maybe this is her thing, the thing that it's completely easy for her and the thing that liberates her mind of everything.

I'm glad she has something to put her mind away from everything else. It has really helped me in the past and I'm positive this helps her too.

I turn back to her when the clicking stops and she is looking into the space in front of her. But I can see she is not looking where her eyes landed. Her mind is somewhere else. I know that feeling. The feeling I get when the song ends and my body slowly stops, when my eyes are still closed and my chest is heaving trying to catch a breath. That afterglow when your mind starts to drift back into reality, but you just want to hold on a little longer.

I see the second Santana blinks away her thoughts and the world in front of her comes to life again. She glances around and sees me staring back at her. She smiles and looks away from me. I smile though she can't see me anymore.

She takes a deep breath and closes her laptop before her eyes land back on me. She smiles again and opens her mouth to say something but her phone goes off before she can say a word.

I know that ringtone. It's Quinn's ringtone. I sigh and look back to the ceiling when her eyes start searching for her phone. The music stops and a second after I hear her voice.

"Hey Q" I hear some ruffling and from the corner of my eye I can see that Santana is looking for her shoes "No, I'm not busy. I just finished – uh, with something" she shook her head and I frowned at that.

It seems as if Quinn doesn't know about this. I would have thought that Quinn knew everything about Santana, every little detail. I was sure she had read all the things Santana writes on her laptop, at least a glimpse.

But if Quinn doesn't even know Santana does this it means that no one has ever read anything. My hopes of ever finding out what she writes so much dies with it.

I sigh one more time and cover my eyes with my pillow. I hear Santana walking out of our room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing?"<p>

"It doesn't matter" you shake your head and run you hand through your hair. "Where have you been the past week, Quinn? I've been trying to call you!"

"I- uh- I've been… busy"

"Doing what exactly?"

"You know mom… she's been up my ass lately and I just couldn't get away from her"

"That had not been a problem before Quinn. What's really going on?"

"Nothing… seriously, I've just been busy"

You frown and pinch between your eyes with your index and thumb "You know what, whatever… it's not like I care"

"Santana" you hear her sigh and the two of you stay silent for a second "Don't be like this"

"Like what Quinn? How do you want me to be when you disappear a whole week and then call me like nothing happened?"

"I told you! I was busy" you could hear she was getting frustrated. You could picture her running her hand through her short hair and looking around the room.

"Well… guess what, _I'm_ busy now. So if you excuse me, I'll talk to you later"

"Baby, come on!" Quinn whined a little bit to you "I really miss you. Can you just talk to me right now? Please"

You sigh and squeeze your eyes shut. You miss her too, but you are annoyed by her attitude lately. "Quinn, serio-"

"Please" she cuts you off

You sigh one more time and your shoulders drop "Fine, I guess we can talk for a little while"

"Thank you, San"

"It's okay"

"Would I be pushing too much if I come over for a little while?"

You sigh again and shake your head even though you know she can't see you "Guess not"

"Okay, I'll be there in 5. Love you"

"Love you, too" the line goes dead and you sigh one more time.

Things between you and Quinn have not been good since a little while. She is always absent and you don't buy that story of her mom. You wonder if she might be getting tired of you but you shake your head at the thought. If she were she wouldn't have asked to come over to see you. She wants to be with you… but lately, you don't know if it's the right thing for you two.

You walk back to the boys' room and the three of them are in there playing with their videogames. You are walking down the stairs when the doorbell rings. Susan is not here, neither is your father or Gabriel. And you think Mandy when out with her friends. So it's just you, Brittany and the little ones.

When you open the door Quinn is standing there smiling at you. You can't deny she looks so beautiful, like usual. Her hair is still short and she has one of her many sun dresses that hug her figure just in the right places.

"Hey baby" she leans in to kiss you, and before you can react her lips are against yours. You kiss back just a second after it takes you to know what's happening but before you can do something else she pulls back.

"Hi, come in" the two of you start walking into the living room but Quinn takes your hand in hers and starts walking towards the stairs instead.

"Is Brittany here?"

"Yeah… she is in our room"

"Oh" Quinn stops in her tracks, with one foot on the first step and then looks around "well, I guess we can use the games' room"

She starts pulling you to the room before you can say anything else "For what?" Quinn turns around and closes the door after the two of you step inside. You are about to ask her what she is doing but the question is stopped by her lips on yours.

"What are you doing?" you mumble against her lips

"What does it look like" she mumbles back

The two of you stumble back until you reach the couch. Quinn pushes you until you sit and then moves to sit on your legs.

"I really missed you" she whispers against your lips "you don't know how much"

"I've been here. You are the one who's gone missing" you shrug. Her arms are around your neck and yours find their place around her waist, your left hand rests on her tight.

Quinn looks away from you and purses her lips "I'm sorry, I'll try my hardest so it won't happen again. I don't want to disappear again"

You start moving your hands up and down her tights and nuzzle on her neck "you better not, because then I'm gonna get mad" you nip slightly on her neck and Quinn recoils and giggles at the same time. She takes your face in her hands and looks down at you.

There is something in her eyes, something is clouding them but she doesn't let you see it. You can sense it. She built up a wall to not let you in, but even though it hurts you can't bring yourself to ask. Nothing good comes when she does that and you don't know if you want to know what it is this time.

The last time something like this happened she had caught you cheating and you didn't realize until four days later when you finally asked what was wrong with her. Even though you know it's not you, because you haven't done anything wrong this time, you are not sure if you want to know what is going on.

You know you should ask, but something tells you not to.

"I'm sorry" she whispers one more time before her lips are back on yours. "Won't happen again"

* * *

><p>Your lips feel puffy and your hair is kind of messed up. Quinn and you spent the past twenty minutes making out in the game's room. You were a little reluctant because you were afraid one of your little siblings could storm in without a notice and caught you. But fortunately they didn't.<p>

After that moment of hesitation Quinn shook her head and that cloudy thing in her eyes was gone. She was back to herself and acting like she normally did. Nevertheless you weren't completely comfortable. The thought of having Brittany upstairs while you were there making out, or maybe have her walking in on you two made you a little uneasy. You didn't know why, and you didn't want to question it. Nothing good ever comes of questioning your feelings.

That's the thing lately. You feel something when you are around her or when she jumps in your mind. You can't explain it; you don't want to explain it. But you are positive it's gonna bring trouble.

You shook your head after closing the door behind Quinn when it was time for her to leave. Her phone started buzzing again and she climbed off your lap and said she had to go. She told you her mom was calling her but you didn't see her phone to check.

Maybe soon the two of you were gonna have to ask Puckerman to help you again with that. You hated to ask him for this kind of help, but you preferred that than getting caught by her mom.

You walk back to your room and find Brittany fast asleep on her bed. You can tell she is exhausted from her dance class. The sheets are ruffled to the side and her giant stuffed duck is on the floor near her bed. You walk towards it and pick it up. You place it by her side before reaching over her body to pull the sheets over the two of them. You know she will be cold later and you don't want her to wake up shivering in the middle of the night.

You walk back to your closet and fish out your pajamas. When you are about to get in the bathroom in the hallway Mandy is walking up the stairs.

"Hey kid"

"Hi" she smiles at you. You know she likes to keep to herself, and she's completely shy… not like her sister. But you can still see Brittany in her and somehow that makes you want to take care of her even more.

"Had fun with your friends?"

"Yeah… it was cool" she laughs slightly "Goodnight Santana" she says as she starts opening her room.

"Goodnight Mandy"

You hear Susan downstairs moving around the kitchen so you walk in the bathroom to change your clothes before going to bed.

A few more days and you all will be back at your respective schools. And you can only hope the Pierce kids can have it easy in their new environment. You know how hard it can get being the new one. At least Brittany won't be alone, and neither will Taylor. But Mandy… she will be all by herself. Good thing next year she will be in McKinley High, where Britt and you can take care of her if anything goes wrong.

You slide back in your room and turn the lights off, walk towards your bed and burry yourself under the covers with your stuffed unicorn tucked under your arm. That thing has become your favorite thing in the world so fast.

Damn you Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Hope you enjoyed... thanks to my beta, who right now is pushing me to write more often (i should really listen to her) anyways, please review! I'd love you even more :D**


	9. Chapter 8

***A/N.- so because of my spring break I got a little time to write more, thanks to my beta who kept pushing me to write this one. I know it's so soon, but unfortunately my spring break is almost over and I won't get the chance to write this much :/ I hope you like this and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Finally first day of school is here. That morning Brittany woke up early and made a lot of noise around your room looking for the right thing to wear on her first day. She woke you up and you made your way to the bathroom while she kept looking for different combinations of her clothes. Your feet felt like stones and you couldn't pull them off the floor.

You walked out of the bathroom just as Brittany was walking out of your room ready to knock on the bathroom's door.

"Hurry up!" she half-yelled at you

"I'm coming, god… why are you such a morning person Britt"

"Because the day it's nice… besides, I'm excited. Today I'm gonna meet new people and I have the try-outs for the cheerios"

You had helped her in the weekend to make a routine. She was going to appeal more to her dancer side but threw in some of the cheerleader moves you showed her when the two of you were putting it together. Even Quinn showed up Saturday afternoon to give Brittany her opinion and make it better so the coach just couldn't say no. but even with you and Quinn's help Brittany had pretty much made an awesome work. The two of you had almost no say in her routine. It was really flawless, and you even got to see a little of her dance talent… that's a plus.

You make your way to your room to finish with your hair and your make up while Brittany took her shower and got ready for school. Just when you are standing up from the vanity Brittany comes in bursting through the door all frantic looking for her pants. You thank the good lord that she still had the towel around her waist and before she can pull it off to put on her pants you walk out of your room.

Mandy walks out of her room with a towel and some of her clothes hanging from her shoulders, she is still rubbing her hands on her eyes so she doesn't see you and walks into you as you jump out of your room in your attempt to not see Brittany.

"Oh, sorry Santana"

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" you look back to your room and luckily the door is closed. "Excited for the first day?"

"Ugh… not really. I just want to get this over with"

You frown a little and tuck a blonde lock that was covering her face behind her ear "Come on kid. You get to start over, be whoever you want to be without having to worry because everybody already knows you. Clean slight"

"I guess"

You could see that she was worried about something. You didn't want to push because after all the two of you hadn't really got a chance to get along. She liked to spent her free time in her room or out with her friends.

"What's wrong M?"

"I guess I don't know how to be… I don't know how to start over. I liked my old school because they already knew me, it wasn't hard and nerve wracking. Starting over is so frustrating. I'm not very good opening myself to people I don't know" she looked down to her feet and pursed her lips "I don't know what to say most of the time, or how to even start a conversation"

"Well… you are doing it right now… and I'm practically a stranger to you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugs "But you are my step sister so it is different"

You nod and take a breath. What can you really say here? You don't really know her so your mind can't really give you something to work with.

"Well Mandy, the only thing you _can_ do is be yourself. That's all you need. They will love you. You are pretty awesome, you know?" she chuckles so you smile down to her "Just relax, think that you've known them for longer, you are not the new kid and just don't try too hard to make conversation… just go with the flow"

"Thanks Santana. I'll try"

"And if that doesn't work and they start picking on you… you could always say I'm your stepsister… that'll make it" you wink at her and she giggles at you. You squeeze her shoulder before letting her pass you and walking downstairs.

You know the kids are probably still asleep since they don't have school in about two hours and your dad probably is sleeping after his nightshift at the hospital. You hear Gabriel in his room walking around and see the shadow of his feet under his door when you walk in front of it.

Just when the toaster dings and the bread jumps up Brittany walks into the room. Her headphones around her neck, she's wearing back leggings under small jeans-shorts, a loose tank top and big sneakers that had a lot of bright colors on them and they reached her ankles.

"Good morning San" and that's when you realize you've been staring.

So maybe Brittany joining the cheerios is not such a good idea. You can get used to seeing her like this every day. Maybe you even prefer it. You shake your head and try to make some sense in your mind. Brittany said something to you and your brain and mouth seem that are not connected at the moment.

"Uh- morning"

"Are you in a better mood now?"

You take your eyes back to your toast and burry the knife you've been holding on your left hand in the butter and start spreading the butter on your toast.

"I guess… I just need my shower. It's ungodly to make us wake up this early in the morning"

You hear Brittany moving behind you on the counter around the toaster so she is probably having the same as you. She moves back to the fridge and pulls out the peanut butter and a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Brittany points to your bread with her hand. You have had your eyes stuck on her that you didn't even realize that you kept spreading the butter in the same bread over and over.

"Oh…" you drop your eyes to your toast. You can feel the heat crawling up your neck and root on your cheeks. She caught you staring at her and there is no way you can get out of it "yeah… just…" you glance around until you find the jar with the blueberry jam. You open it and then spread it over the butter on your toast.

You can sense that Brittany is watching you from the corner of her eye while she is peeling her banana and cutting it in slices with her spoon. Finally the toaster dings again and Brittany's bread is ready.

She starts making her peanut butter and banana sandwich and you eat your toast with your cup of coffee.

After breakfast the two of you climbed into your car with Mandy in the backseat. Your dad's conditions for the car, one of them was driving Mandy to her school. You didn't care so you agreed right away.

You can tell she is still a bit nervous about all this. Her hands keep fidgeting on her lap and she is glancing out of the car. You stop in front of her school and you hear her take a deep breath while Brittany opened her door to let Mandy out.

"You okay kid?" you ask when she steps out of the car. Brittany stops in her tracks and glances between the two of you

"Yeah, thanks"

"Got everything you need?"

She half smiles at you and nods before turning around. Brittany steps closer to her and hugs her for support.

"Good luck sis" you hear her say into her ear

"Thanks Brittany" Mandy pulls away from Brittany and starts walking towards the building. You see other kids getting here and even walking around her to the building. Some of them eyeing her from the side for just a second before walk pass her and others just ignoring her completely.

You can only hope things turn out well for her and she won't get too shy to even talk to someone in her classes.

Brittany steps in the car after seeing her sister walk into the building and she sighs before turning to you "Thanks for supporting her, I heard your talk in the morning when I was changing" she smiles at you "it's really nice of you to care for her"

"Well-" you shrug as you start pulling away from the school "she is my stepsister after all"

Brittany nods and looks out of her window. You can tell she is watching the school in the mirror and her brow is slightly furrowed. You can tell she worries about her sister too.

You drive to McKinley and pull on the parking lot. It is already packed but the spot Quinn always parks on and the next one are still empty. You know nobody has that spot so you park there. You turn off the engine as some of the cheerios walk in front of your car and turn to see who just got here. When their eyes land on you they smile and wave at you before walking away towards the building.

The two of you step out of the car and just as you're hanging your bag over your shoulder you hear Puck whistling behind you.

"Nice ride you got there Lopez!"

"Hey Puck" he walks up to you and gives you a bear hug lifting you a couple of inches from the ground "Put me down, you ass" he chuckles and puts you down before you can hit him on the head.

Brittany walks around the car and stands by your side silently.

"Hey, Brittany right?" Brittany frowns but nods at him "I'm Puck. I was at the wedding but you probably don't remember me"

"Sorry, no" Brittany smiles at him and he shrugs

"S'kay, we can catch up later" he winks at her and you can't help but scrunch your face up

"Ugh, Puck…" you slap his arm and he recoils a step back "you're an ass" you shake your head before turning to Brittany "just ignore him" she giggles and looks down to her feet.

"Will do"

In that moment Quinn shows up and parks next to your car. She pulls her bag from the passenger seat and climbs out of her car. She walks around it and stands next to Puck looking to everyone before breathing out and dropping her shoulders. She is in her cheerio's uniform with her high ponytail and white sneakers. The bracelet you gave her on her birthday still on her wrist. You know she only takes it out in practice and when she showers.

"Hey guys"

"Hi" all of you said back

"That's it? After all this time not even a hello-kiss? Come on Quinn give your woman some love!" Puck pushed Quinn towards you but she slaps his hands away and steps back to her place.

"Ugh, stop it Puck"

"Whatever… it's not me who's not getting the love"

"Puck… enough" you glare to him and he immediately shuts up. Quinn smiles thankfully to you. You know she is still not ready to publicly announce your relationship to the school and honestly you don't mind. "We should head inside"

You link arms with Brittany, who's been very quiet the entire time, and pull her towards the building. You can feel Quinn's eyes on your back but you ignore her and keep walking. Usually is Quinn who walks in linked on your arm with Puck and maybe Sam with you but this is Brittany's first day so you want it to be as smooth as possible.

"You want me to walk you to the principal's office?" you ask Brittany

"Uh- actually, why doesn't Puck walk her?" you glance back and see that she is giving you one of her looks and you just frown. You are not doing anything wrong.

"Er- actually I was gonna look for Rachel" says Puck

"What?" Quinn stumbles and stops in her tracks. You and Brittany stop with them and turn to face them.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you. Me and Rach got it on this summer" he winks at you and gives you his best smirk. You just shake your head at him and see that Brittany is completely lost.

"Rachel is an annoying hobbit from glee club. She thinks she's the lead or something… and Puck here liked her a couple of weeks before the last year ended"

"Oh" Brittany nods and smiles at him "well, then it's a good thing she liked you back"

"Please… who could possibly reject this" he said pointing at himself

"Uh… me" you say

"And me!" says Quinn just as fast

"Pffst- that doesn't count… you play for the other team" he whispers the last part for Quinn's sake and waves his hand dismissively.

Brittany giggles by your side and you see from the corner of her eye she is shaking her head.

"Come on" you pull on her arm "we have to get you to the principal's"

"Try-outs are just after last period Brittany. Don't forget that" says Quinn, but just before Brittany can say anything you answer for her

"I'll make sure she gets there" you nod and pull her farther away.

* * *

><p>After Santana took me to the principal's office and he gave me my schedule and locker combo Santana walked me to my locker. To our surprise it was next to hers, and Quinn was on her other side.<p>

I saw her talking with the secretary before walking out of the office and getting my combo. I don't know if she had anything to do with that, but I'd like to think she did. She helped me with my schedule and gave me directions of which way to go after dropping me at my classroom and walking away with some girl who's name I can't remember.

I am sitting on my desk drawing a little duck in the corner of the first page of my notebook when I see someone sitting next to me.

"Hey, are you friends with Santana? I saw her dropping you before class" I glance up and see that an Asian guy is smiling at me.

"Uh… yeah. She is kind of my stepsister"

"Oh, you are Brittany!" he beams at me and I just have to smile back

"Yes, who are you?"

"Mike" he extends his hand to me and I take it and shake hands

"How do you know Santana?"

"Well, we are together in glee club. I am sort of the choreographer"

"Oh… you are that guy" he chuckles and nods "Santana did mention you"

"She did?"

"Yeah, when she talked about glee club, she said I could help you with the dances and everything"

"That would be awesome. Me and Mr. Shue just aren't enough anymore. We could use some help"

"Well… I hope I can"

"So, you are stopping by after class?"

"Well, I have cheerio's try-outs… so I don't know if I'm gonna make it. I'll ask San anyway"

"So you are gonna be a cheerio" he smiled to me

"That's the plan" I nod and smile back

"Well… if you do make it then we are gonna hang out a lot. I'm a football player so… cheerios tend to hang out with us a lot"

"Awesome"

And just right then the teacher walked into the classroom calling everyone's attention. Mike turns to the front of the class after smiling to me again. I like him. He seems pretty cool and if he's a football player and knows Santana then he must be. I'll ask San about him later, maybe in lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- hope you liked this one. I know, it's a short one but it felt right to leave it at that. thanks to all the reviews and alerts that I got in the last one :D! and a bigger thank you for those of you who are constant with the reviews (you know who you are) and keep them up... please? haha :D**

**any questions you might have please PM me, I always anwer and I like to know what my readers are thinking, you matter to me :D**


	10. Chapter 9

***A/N.- guys I think this is my last update before college starts so the next one it's gonna take a little longer :/ but at least I could give you three chapters in this break. Thanks for all the r/a/f they mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Finally lunch break. My tummy is grumbling crazily and my head is starting to hurt with all the things I've had to learn today. So many new faces and names I have to learn, and my classes. I feel like I'm behind on every single one and the year just started. I feel so overwhelmed and dizzy. I feel a throbbing on the back of my head and I force myself to concentrate on something else as I put my notebook back in my bag.

Where is the cafeteria? Damn, I wish Santana was here with me.

I pull my bag over my shoulder and make my way out of the classroom. A couple of girls smile at me as I pass them so I smile back at them. They seem nice. As I finally reach the door I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear someone calling me

"Hey, do I know you?"

I turn to face the guy that just called my attention and smile at him. Wow those are the biggest lips I've even seen. He has blonde hair and light green eyes. He is wearing one of those jackets I've seen all the football players use around here, red with white leather sleeves and school's name on the side. He smiled back at me and dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Uh- I don't know, maybe?"

He shook his head and extended his hand to me "I'm Sam"

"Britt" I shook his hand and the two of us started walking out of the classroom "Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

He chuckled and nodded at me "Yeah, I think it would be pretty bad if I didn't. Are you new here?"

I nodded and keep walking with him. I hope he can take me there and maybe, if I'm lucky, I could find Santana on my own.

"Your name seems familiar too, but I can't place from where I know you" he frowns looking at his feet but keeps walking ahead, I walk silently by his side until someone calls my name from a few feet behind. When I turn Santana is jogging to meet us and when her eyes land on Sam she gives him a half smile.

"Hey, throaty mouth" I chuckle and frown at the same time

"Hello Santana" he looks between the two of us and I can see recognition in his eyes "Oh, now I can remember. I saw you at Dr. Lopez's wedding. You are one of Santana's step sisters"

I frown at his last words and from the corner of my eye I can see Santana do the same thing. Maybe she doesn't want people to relate her to me. After all, Mike did tell me Santana was pretty popular around here. She had this reputation and with his brother being the quarter back only helped her staying on top. No one could touch her, and no one even dared to try to. She has the HBIC around here, along with Quinn.

"Yeah, whatever Sam" Santana rolled her eyes at him before turning back to me "I was looking for you. I thought you might be lost and couldn't find the cafeteria" her voice kept getting lower as she said each word. She looked down to her feet and I can see her nudging the floor with her black sneaker.

"Yeah, I was. But then Sam talked to me and I asked him" I shrug and Santana nods before adverting her eyes

"Well… we should…" Sam points in the direction we were walking with his thumb and the three of us silently head to the cafeteria.

"How were your classes?" asks Santana after a long pause

I shrug "Fine I guess. It's a lot of information to take in"

"I'll help if things get too hard for you" she bumps her shoulder with mine and I give her a small smile.

When the two of us glance around we see that Sam is giving us a weird look. Like something is wrong. He is eyeing us sideways and his lips are pursed. His eyes rest on Santana the longest and for some reason I feel the need to tell him to stop staring at her like that. I don't like it. I stuff my hands on my pockets and just stare ahead of me. Santana sends him a glare and he looks away.

Well, at least he stopped watching us like that. it started to make me uneasy.

We walk into the cafeteria and I can't help but take a step back. Everything is like madness. It is so loud and there are way too many people around. I thought my last high school was big but this one is definitely bigger.

Of course Santana sees my hesitation so she takes my hand in hers and starts to pull me to the back of the line. I don't know why, but when she touched me it was like warm started to spread over my body starting on my hand she was holding. Immediately gave me this sense of ease and could breathe again.

She pays for our food and pulls me to one of the tables. Quinn is sitting there on one side of the table, three vacant seats by her side. Puck and a short girl with brown hair in a dressed that seemed too weird for my liking were sitting on the other side of the table. Puck was eating a sandwich and the girl a salad. Quinn had a bag with grapes in front of her and an empty tray by her side.

Santana moved to sit by Quinn and I followed her with Sam walking behind us. Santana dropped her tray on the table and sat next to Quinn. When I placed my tray and moved to take my seat I saw Quinn squeezing Santana's leg under the table and Santana giving her a smile.

Something inside of me stirred and suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. I took a seat and Sam flopped down by my side.

* * *

><p>You face away from Quinn and feel her hand sliding up and then away from your thigh. You shudder a little and squeeze your eyes shut.<p>

You face her again and she was a smirk on her face so you narrow your eyes and it only makes her smirk that much bigger. You shake your head and turn back to your tray.

"Took you long to get here" you hear Quinn say to you as you open your ice-tea.

"Yeah, I went to get Brittany. I figured she wouldn't know where to go"

"How thoughtful of you" you hear the true meaning behind her words and you purse your lips at her. You sigh, giving up, and steel a grape from her bag. You pop it in your mouth and face forward again.

You hear that Brittany is being introduced to Rachel and Puck saying one of his usual jokes. You tune them out as Quinn leans over the table and closer to you.

"Sorry"

"Whatever. You gonna make sure she gets in, right?"

Quinn narrows her eyes at you but nods anyway. "Why are you so worried about her?" she whispers to you.

"Can we talk about this later?" you whisper back.

"Why?"

"I don't think is proper to discuss someone when said person is sitting next to me" you hiss at Quinn and she falls back in her seat with a huff. You see her crossing her arms over her chest and look around the room.

"Whatever" she mumbles.

Why can't things be like they were before?

* * *

><p>You and Brittany are standing outside the gym after the try-outs. You sat on the bleachers through all the try-outs, hidden in the back so Sylvester wouldn't see you. Even though you are pretty sure she wouldn't kick you out if she caught you. You thought about maybe waiting outside with Brittany but she told you she needed some time to relax and prepare herself.<p>

All the girls were crap with maybe a couple of exceptions… and Brittany. She was the last one and you could see Sylvester completely annoyed with all the failed attempts before Brittany got there. Quinn was sitting by her side with a clipboard of her own taking notes and passing a couple of ones to the coach on each performance.

When it was Brittany's turn your stomach started to turn. You were so nervous and it wasn't even you. You wanted this to come out perfect for her. You wanted her to blend in though she already did with your closest friends.

You guess if things go down here you could always settle for that. Your friends like her. You can't tell why it's so important for you that Brittany feels accepted here, and you surely don't feel like trying to figure it out. You were happy at the end of lunch even though Quinn kept being grumpy the entire time. Brittany had got along with everybody there and even made a few jokes on Puck and Sam.

All of you were laughing and you even heard the quite giggle of a reluctant Quinn by your side. In the middle of lunch you slid your hand under the table and squeezed her knee. You were desperate for her to get along with Brittany just like the rest of them. After that she started to pay more attention and laughed more freely at everyone jokes, she didn't say anything but that was enough for you. At least she was trying.

When it was Brittany's turn to try-out she walked confidently into the gym and introduced herself. All traces of the nervousness you had seen before where gone, and with that sight all your nervousness dissipated.

The music started and Brittany closed her eyes to just feel the beat for a second. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. From your place you could see Sylvester straightening up in her chair as the routine went on. She was interested. That much was obvious. You saw Quinn write something on her notes and pass them to the coach. Sylvester nodded but kept silent the entire time.

When the music stopped so did Brittany. You could see her closed eyes as she was trying to catch her breath. A second later she straightened up and turned to face completely Quinn and the coach.

"Well, thank you-" Sylvester looked down to her clipboard and up to Brittany again "Brittany, the list will be up tomorrow. Thank you for your time"

Brittany smiled at the two of them before thanking them and walking out of the gym. You silently made your way out of the gym as well and found Brittany waiting you outside. She was beaming when you arrived and you couldn't help yourself to jog to her side and give her a big hug.

"That was amazing Brittany" you say as you squeeze her in a hug. You hear her giggle next to your ear and your stomach flips. You hug her tighter to you and she hugs you just as tight "You are so freaking awesome"

You pull away from the hug but keep your hands on her hips, her hands are resting on your shoulders and she is giving you one of her biggest smiles. She is beaming and she looks so beautiful.

"Thanks San. That means a lot"

"You deserve it" you squeeze lightly on her hips and see as something in her eyes change. Suddenly they are warmer and they still hold that light from before but something definitely changed.

You didn't realize you were leaning in slowly until her breath started to hit your lips in short gasps. You feel your breath hitch on your throat as her eyes shift from your eyes to your lips. You can sense what is going to happen. You feel it with everything you have. And you so want it to happen.

You are shocked by your last thought but still can't seem to pull away. You see her eyes closing and yours start to close automatically. But just as your lips start to feel that tingle of electricity before your lips touch you make yourself pull away.

What are you doing? What is happening?

You pull away and drop your hands from her hips taking a step back. Her eyes snap open and she looks away just as your eyes meet. You see that she was her hands balled in fists by her side and the confusion is written all around her face… and something else, too.

Hurt?

Can't be, can it?

"I'm- I'm sorry" you mumble. What can you say? What is there to say when you even understand what just happened?

"No- I- uh" she stutters and she clench her hands tighter and turns her back on you.

You squeeze your eyes shut to try to get rid of this feeling… this stupid feeling that took hold in you when you stepped back and saw her like that.

"I think we should- uh"

"Yeah" she mumbles and walks away from you in the direction of the parking lot.

You can see that she is upset. You can see it in the stiffness of her back, her clenched fist by her side and how hard she is holding on her duffle bag. Something inside of you crumbles at the sight but your brain can't seem to process anything to say.

What is there to say? What can you say to make things better?

The drive home the two of you stay completely silent. Not even the radio on. Usually Brittany is the one looking for something to listen to, but this time she just slipped on her headphones, pressed play on her iPod and turn to face out of the window.

You felt like crap. You felt like you messed up everything. What can you do to stop the feeling that is inside of you?

Brittany climbed out of the car silently and walked into the house without sparing you a glance. You sighed and followed her. you saw her walking two steps at the time up the stairs and heard the door shut.

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid… how could I be so stupid? What was I thinking? Why did I have to lean in?<p>

It just got so intense. The way she was looking at me, those big brown eyes that felt like they were swallowing me. The way her hands were on my hips, how they kept me rooted in place. Everything changed in a second and I couldn't control what happened next.

And then she just pulled away. She stepped back and put some distance between us.

Of course she would.

Oh, how embarrassed I am right now. How am I gonna face her again? God I have to face her, we live together. We even share a room!

Brittany what were you thinking? She must think I'm a fool. What am I gonna do?

I feel completely lost. But it felt so right at the moment. I didn't think of anything. I just… those lips were calling me to just lean in and touch them. I couldn't deny them. And when she did something inside of me just broke. She didn't like me the way I like her.

I didn't even realize I liked her like this. It just came to me at the worst time.

God and she has a girlfriend! She is in love with Quinn. I know. I've seen them. I just saw them at lunch. They love each other. They are happy together. She is probably so mad at me right now.

But I can't help to feel this way when I think about them. It's like I can't breathe, like something inside of me is squishing me. Like my heart weights so much and I can't hold it. I feel heavy and I just can't look.

I flopped down on my bed, face first, and burry myself in the covers and try to put what just happen in the back of my mind. I try to concentrate in the music blasting on my ears from my headphones and try to tune the world out. This always helped me, but for some reason is not working today.

* * *

><p>She kept her headphones on the rest of the evening. When I walked into our room she was on her bed upside down and listening to music. It was pretty obvious she didn't want to be disturbed.<p>

So you don't.

When Susan calls everybody for dinner, one of the rare occasions dad is in the house for dinner, Brittany is completely quiet and avoids your eyes all the time. You surrender on trying to talk to her. You know it's not going to happen.

You fear that she might be mad at you. But what could you do?

That night it finally dawns on you. Brittany almost kissed you. She wanted to kiss you. You wanted to kiss her. And you almost did. You can still fill that tingle of electricity just before her lips met yours… that moment just before when her breath hitch and you gasped and pulled away.

What does this mean? What are you feeling? Why do you want to crawl out of your bed and take those steps to her bed, maybe pull her blonde hair out of her face?

You are lying on your bed with the unicorn in your arms and you are facing Brittany. She is already asleep and you can see that something is bothering in her sleep. Her brow is furrowed and she is holding too tight on that big duck of hers.

You want to go over there and hug her in her sleep. Maybe that can ease whatever nightmare she might be having.

But why?

So much for not wanting to figure out all those feelings you got around the blonde in the past. Now they caught up on you and slapped you in the face… and hard.

You guess now you kind of understand why it doesn't bother you that much that Quinn is hiding something.

But you finally figure out why you couldn't kiss Brittany, although you know pretty well just how much you wanted to. If you did you would be cheating on Quinn… again.

You promised Quinn and yourself that was never gonna happen again. And you intent to keep that promise.

And… what about your family? They would freak out if you'd have kissed her and they would have find out. Your dad would kill you. It doesn't matter how open minded they all are. That would definitely not be okay with them. Susan would probably kill you first.

You sigh and turn on your back facing the ceiling. Tomorrow you'll have to figure this out. You'll have to talk to Brittany and see what the hell happened today. Why did she try to kiss you?

That is if she wants to talk to you at all.

* * *

><p>Next morning when you wake up Brittany is already out of her bed. Again. You walk out of your room in time to catch her walk out of the bathroom and walk towards the stairs avoiding your eyes. You sigh and get in the bathroom. You have to get ready or the three of you are gonna be late.<p>

After getting ready you walk into the kitchen and find Mandy and Brittany having breakfast on the island. You smile at them and Mandy smiles back.

"Hey"

"Hi Santana"

"I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, how did everything go?"

"Fine I guess-"

* * *

><p>"- I actually got to talk to a couple of girls in my math class"<p>

"Mmm…math" Santana scrunches up her nose and walks towards the coffee pot.

I sigh and put my spoon down. She is making it very hard trying to avoid her, and she is making it even harder to try to not think about her in that way.

Now that I realize what all those weird feelings are I just can't stop thinking about them. And she is making it very hard for me to ignore them. How am I supposed to act like nothing happened and just be myself around her, forget my feelings and move on... when she is like this?

"Well… at least things went better than you expected them, right?" Mandy nods by my side and you see Santana smiling over the brim of her cup "Awesome, I told you things were gonna go fine"

Mandy smiled at her and Santana finished her coffee "Ready to go?" she asked the two of us but only Mandy answered her. I still don't know how to act around her. I don't know what she thinks of me and I just don't want to make things worse.

I slide off my stool and grab my bag from the stool next to me. I place my bowl on the sink and walk out of the kitchen. I can feel her eyes on me but I seriously can't look her in the eye. I'm just so embarrassed about yesterday that I just don't know what to do.

After dropping off Mandy on her school and seeing her walk into the building I slide back in the front seat of the car and I'm about to put my headphones on when Santana stops me.

"Wait" she places a hand on mine and I freeze "sorry" she says as she pulls it away from me "I just… can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I- I- what happened exactly?" I fidget on my place but don't say anything "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable, Brittany. I just need to know what happened… one second we were celebrating and the next we almost…" she flipped her hand around.

Thank god she didn't say it. somehow saying it out loud would make it so much more real. This way we can just move on and forget about it.

"I don't know…"

"Was it just the moment or…?" she trailed off.

"I don't know" I mumble. I look down to my hands on my lap and play with my fingers. We hadn't move from Mandy's school and I just wanted to get out of here.

"I think you do…"

"Just forget it, okay Santana? I don't want to talk about it!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I- I just- can I- I…" she stutters and then stays silent for a couple of seconds. When I open my eyes and watch her she is facing forward and her hands are tightly around the steering wheel. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry" I mumble. But I wasn't saying sorry just for snapping at her.

"It's okay… just… are you mad at me?" she slowly opens her eyes and turns to me. My heart clenches at the sight of her eyes. There are clouded, sad, they are somehow not the same shade of warm brown I've known all along.

"No" I shake my head "I could never" I give her the smallest smile trying to comfort her but that cloud just wouldn't go away.

"Okay" she nodded and started the ignition. She slowly pulled away from the school and the rest of the way neither of us said something. I think we just didn't know what to say. We didn't know where we stood with the other.

I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to say I was sorry. I wanted to erase yesterday and make things like they were before. But I can't… and neither can she.

I just hope that we can figure some way around this. And I just hope that these feelings I have would just go away.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- So thas was the next one... and there it is. many of you asked for something like this but I felt like it wasn't the time. but also i needed this to move forward. please review and let me know what you think of it :D**


	11. Chapter 10

***A/N.- I know.. way too much time for my liking. But college got in the way with the exams and proyects and presentations D: it was madness. I still don't know how I got through. Anyways I got to squish in some time to write this for you. I already felt too bad for not updating in SO long. But I did warn you. Anyways, thanks for all the a/r/f I still get, you are simply awesome.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

As soon as Santana parked at school I jumped out of the car and walked away from her. I heard her getting out of the car right after me but she didn't try to stop me. I think she knew I needed some time to figure things out.

I didn't know what to do with what I just realize. What is there to do but just forget about it and move on? I have to ignore it and try to focus on school. It's already hard for me to pay attention without having Santana in my mind all the time. Now that she is it's gonna make everything worst. If only I could find a way to forget it, to move on before I could see her again so everything would be back the way it was the past week.

I'm sure she won't want to be near me anymore after all this. She would probably want her space so she won't have to tell me she doesn't feel the same way, or to remind me that she already has a girlfriend. She doesn't need to remind me of that… I'm well aware of it. I just hope Quinn can forgive me.

So I try to avoid Santana the rest of the morning successfully. But just as I'm getting my last book into my bag before lunch I start to wonder with whom I'm going to have lunch with today. Yesterday I was with Santana and her friends. Now I wasn't sure if I was going to be allowed to do it.

I have this thought as I stand from my desk and start walking towards the door. I start to walk towards the cafeteria when suddenly I feel someone by my side. When I turn to face them, whishing it was not Santana standing next to me, I see Mike smiling at me with his bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey Brittany, are you heading for the cafeteria?"

"Yeah" I nod and smile back at him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not" and just like that I think my problem is solved.

We walk making small talk about Mike's last class and how his teacher kept asking stuff that nobody even understood. He was making an impression of his teacher while he was giving them one of his lectures about reading before class and I couldn't help but laugh because I have a class with that teacher too and Mike was really good imitating him. It was like I could hear our teacher. We walked into the cafeteria and once again I'm taken aback by all the wildness in there. I scan the room looking for Santana before I can even realize what I'm doing and I'm a little disappointed that she is still not here.

Mike and I walk to the back of the line as he is finishing his talk and I'm still laughing. I hadn't notice this before but he is really funny. Maybe it was because I was still thinking about Santana the last time I saw him, or maybe it was because I just wasn't paying attention. But now that I was I realize that I actually like him, he is really cool and funny.

"So, how did everything go yesterday at the try-outs?" he smiled as we took a tray each.

"Great, I think I'm getting in. Coach Sylvester said she was gonna post the list today but I haven't had the time to check if I made it"

"Oh, well good look. I bet you did make it" he smiled at me

"Thanks" I smile but look down to my tray. I feel the blush coming up to my cheeks so I looked away from Mike.

I looked up to the end of the line a few places behind us to see Santana standing there with Puck by her side. She was watching us and she was frowning. My smiled dropped immediately. I felt like I was caught doing something wrong. The way she was looking at us, like she didn't like what I was doing, I frowned back at her and she just looks away from me. I feel like I should apologize but then I remind myself that I was not doing anything wrong. I was just in line to buy my lunch with my friend.

"Brittany" Mike called after me to move forward on the line and pay for lunch. We did and then he motioned for a table at the cafeteria where Rachel and the other guy from yesterday were sitting on. Sam, I think, is his name.

"Hey Brittany" both greeted me.

"Hi" I smiled at them. I was a little confused. Yesterday Mike didn't have lunch with us so I thought he usually eats on another table. I wanted to ask but I didn't think it was a good idea to do it. I couldn't figure out how to do it anyways.

Just as I was opening my iced tea Quinn sat on the other side of our table with a purple lunch box and started to open it.

"Congratulations Brittany, you made it" she half smiled at me.

I snapped my head up and stared after her confused "What did I make?"

"You made it to the cheerios" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh… awesome" I smiled down to my food and Mike, who was sitting by my right, nudge my shoulder with his

"See, told you" he beamed before taking a slice of apple and taking a bite "Congratulations"

"Thanks" I mumble and feel the blush coming back to my cheeks again.

"You can pick up your uniform at the coach's office. It's mandatory for you to use it every day. Got it?"

I just nodded and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Congratulations" said Santana in small voice as she dropped her tray next to Quinn and sat down besides her "I heard the news" I looked up but she was staring to her bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Thank you" I said just as low and that was the end of our conversation the rest of lunch.

And I hated it. Every minute of it.

She was sitting right in front of me and purposively ignoring me. She just had eyes for Quinn and they were talking in hushed voices ignoring the rest of us completely. Even when Puck had asked Quinn something she had just spared him a glance and never answered back. So the rest of them did the same, ignore them. If only I could do the same.

I tried, really hard. And I think the rest of them thought I was actually ignoring them, but in reality my mind was following every move Santana made. Every time she lifted her fork to her lips to take a bite. Every time her tongue would slide along those lips. Every time she repositioned herself on her chair. Every single movement was registered by my mind.

And also every time Quinn would lean a little closer but still keeping some distance between them, and every time I saw her arm move and I just knew she was touching her leg under the table, or maybe holding hands. Every time Quinn's eyes would jump from Santana's eyes to her lips and then back again.

I just couldn't get my mind off them. And it was torturous for me. I needed some distraction. And even though I actively participated on the conversation the rest of them was having, my mind wasn't into it.

I could only think how much I wished for Santana to have sat next to me instead of next to Quinn. How much I wish she wouldn't have pulled away yesterday and how much I wished for everything to just never have happened.

And it really surprised me just how much this was affecting me. How could she have this pull on me? I couldn't understand.

So I sat there and ate my lunch listening to the rest of them and being miserable while they were together and Santana just simply ignored me.

It was so easy to see my real feelings now that I was actually acknowledging them. And it was so hard trying to ignore them and failing completely.

I still can't believe how blind I was before for not realizing the effect Santana has on me without even trying. I'm sure she would freak out if the realized of everything.

Yesterday, while I was listening to music trying to ignore her, my mind started working so fast trying to understand what was happening. Why it had hurt so much when she pulled away, and why I wanted to kiss her. And then I just got it. I had feelings for her. That stirring in my tummy every time she was near me, or when she looked into my eyes, when she smiled at me, when she touched me… I finally understood what they were.

They were like butterflies going crazy in my stomach. Every time she did something, it was like those times when you see a bunch of butterflies on the same place, all together just there and you just blow on them and they fly away from the wind, startled, trying to get away from whatever disturbed them. I could picture the butterflies in my stomach being just like them. Startled and scared for what was going on. Wanting to get away but not flying away too much.

Everything was so new and scary for me. That is why I just couldn't talk to her last night, or this morning when she asked me what had happened. I still couldn't understand what had happened.

After I finished my lunch Sam walked with me to coach Sylvester's office to pick up my new uniform. We had the next class together and I still got lost around here so he offered to help me. When I turn to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important like my phone, or worst… my iPod, I noticed Santana watching us with narrowed eyes. As soon as our eyes met she looked away and back to Quinn going back to their conversation.

Coach told me that I had practice Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays which then Sam told me it was awesome if I was going to join Glee club because they had rehearsals Tuesdays and Thursdays. I beamed at him. After all I was gonna be able to keep up with everything.

He said that he wasn't really good himself with the stuff in the classes but Mike could help me, like he helped him, if I ever got trouble with something. I was glad he suggested Mike and not someone else. I could see myself being friends with Mike and I could tell he wouldn't mind me asking him for some help.

Sam and I had the last two classes together so after they ended Sam and I started walking to my locker. We were going to go to his after and then to the choir room.

"Hey Lopez" I hear him say when I'm putting my first notebook in my locker.

"Hi Evans" my back stiffened when I heard her voice. "We'll meet you in the choir room" I didn't need to turn around to see her challenging eyes. She had said it in a way that there was no room for discussion. And I didn't need to turn around to feel the absence of Sam standing behind me. He had definitely walked away.

"Hi Britt"

"Hey" I heard her opening her locker next to mine but I kept my eyes in what I was doing.

"Uh- how was your day?"

"Good"

"Great… uh- everything smooth?"

What am I supposed to do now? I can see she is trying to make things easier with us. I don't know what to do and I feel guilty for just giving her short answers.

"Yeah" I pulled my last notebook out of my bag and after placing it in my locker I close it and turn to face in what I can only hope is the direction of the choir room.

"Wait" I hear Santana hurrying up and closing her locker before starting to walk towards me. She walks just in front of me making me stop and looks up into my eyes "Can we talk, please?"

I sigh and nod reluctantly. She glances around and pulls me in the girls' restroom. She checks that it's empty before taking a breath and dropping her bag by the door and walking back to me.

"I'm sorry… about everything. I'm sorry about yesterday. I can't believe I did that. And I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. That's not what I wanted to do… ever" I can see that it was really hard for her to tell me this. It was obvious this was taking a lot from her "I'm sorry I leaned in… I was just so caught up in the moment I didn't realize what I was doing"

She took a deep breath one more time "And I guess I- I guess I-" she emptied her lungs and looked around the restroom "I hadn't realize what I felt for you" it was so low, less than a whisper that I barely catch it. I blink thinking that I must have imagined it. I must have. Santana couldn't have said that.

"What?"

"I really shouldn't be saying this to you… but after thinking about it all morning I just feel like you deserve to know. You deserve to know why I did that yesterday"

Her eyes were watery and I could see that her hands were shaking. This was so much for her, it was obvious. But I was still in shock to say or do anything. I was completely at a loss of words.

"I know I shouldn't make you even more uncomfortable. This is probably the worst idea ever" she frowned and looked to her hands "forget I even said it" she took a step back ready to walk away from me.

I snapped out of my trance and walk after her "Wait… Are you saying what I think you are saying?" I can hear my breathing, shallow and erratic. Was this really happening?

"I realized that I like you, Brittany" she shrugged "I'm sorry" she looked away from me

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because… I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, like you probably are now" her hands were clasped in front of her and she kept playing with her fingers, her eyes down "but don't worry… I'll forget about it and you can just forget it"

She picked up her bag and took a step to the door "What if I don't want to forget?" Santana froze with her hand on the doorknob "What if the reason I've been like this since yesterday is because I like you and I thought you didn't?"

She turned her body half facing me half facing the door but her eyes were glued to the floor and she was frowning "What if what you did yesterday made me realize that I like you in a way that I shouldn't?"

"Then I would be very happy… and sad at the same time"

"Why sad?"

"Because… this is not easy… Brittany, we are step sisters" she whispered the last part and both of us winced at her words "we live in the same house, our parents are married and I have a girlfriend"

I nodded and looked down to my hands "I wish it was easier"

"Me too" she looked up and met my eyes, the smallest of the smiles gracing her lips "you don't know how much"

"Can I hug you?" I ask tentatively. She nods and turns to face me fully. I slide my arms around her waist and pull her close, her arms are securely around my neck and I bury my face in the crook of her neck. I love her perfume. It was so intoxicating.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes. They feel like just seconds when Santana pulls away reminding me that we have Glee club and stepping away from me. I take her hand before she can walk farther away and she squeezes mine before dropping it and walking out of the restroom. I follow her and we walk to the choir room.

* * *

><p>It was so hard for you to tell Brittany everything. There were moments when you think you couldn't do it. You thought you couldn't just tell her why you had tried to kiss her. All morning you had been thinking about it, trying to figure out why you had done it. But when you and Puck were in line for lunch and you saw Mike and Brittany standing ahead of you talking and laughing it didn't suit you well. And when Brittany looked down and you saw a shade of pink gracing her cheeks something inside of you flared. You wanted to walk over there and snap at Mike, you wanted to slap him on the face and pull Brittany away from him. The urge to march there and yell at him "mine" before taking Brittany with you was almost unbearable.<p>

And then it hit you. You thought of Brittany as yours. You were jealous because Mike was making her blush. He was making her laugh with his stupid impressions and funny faces. She was being cute and it wasn't for you.

You liked her. You liked Brittany as something more than a friend. You had feelings for her. Wow… all those times you just couldn't do anything but stare at her… when you couldn't talk properly while she was in the room… you liked her.

_Fuck_

_Now what?_

She looks up and your eyes meet. You looked away afraid that she might have noticed your realization. And when you walked to the table where everybody was and there was a seat next to Quinn and another next to Brittany you so wanted to take the seat next to Brittany. You wanted to sit there and kiss her on the cheek and maybe take her hand under the table.

But then Quinn called for you silently and you took the seat next to hers. You wanted to talk to Brittany and make her laugh and see those blue eyes shine for you but Quinn kept calling for your attention the entire time and just wouldn't let you go.

And now after you told Brittany everything and she told you she liked you back you are so happy. You almost jumped of happiness when she told you the "what ifs", a back flip maybe. You wanted to just close the distance and kiss her. But then you remembered everything else. Your parents, Quinn… the fact that you shouldn't feel like this.

Now you have to pretend that nothing happen. Like you don't feel like bursting of happiness and crying of sadness at the same time, like a rollercoaster isn't going on inside of you.

The two of you walk into the choir room and immediately Quinn calls for you to sit on the only available seat by her, and you see Mike and Sam calling after Brittany from the back of the room. Mr. Shue isn't here yet and Brittany walks pass you quickly but not without gracing the back of her hand against yours.

It was a small gesture… you know she really wanted to take your hand and squeeze it but obviously couldn't… and it was enough to send shivers down your spine. You walk to Quinn and sit down next to her just as Mr. Shue is walking in the classroom with his weird extra energy calling everyone's attention and making some weird comments about a band that nobody listens to anymore.

You sigh and, without Quinn noticing, glance where Brittany is sitting between Mike and Sam. She is already looking at you and you half smile at her and she smiles back at you. This was going to be so hard for you to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- I hope this makes up for all the time it took. I am really sorry... but the semester is closing and I have less and less time D: honestly I just want a break :/. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it :D do you like it? hate it? think I'm doing a horrible job writting this? please tell me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Santana and I walk out of our car when she parked in front of the house. It had been awkward the drive back since neither knew what to say and we didn't have the distractions of eleven people around us singing or talking about other stuff. I'm standing behind Santana as she opens the front door and we step inside in silence. We hear David and Taylor yelling something and a lot of noise from probably a videogame in the games room. Santana looks at me from the corner of her eye before walking up the stairs to our room.

I guess neither of us really knows what else is there to say. Both of us feel like on a mined field. I just can't figure out which way to go, what it's right or wrong to say, what I can or can't do around her. And I guess that the little progress I got to achieve with our friendship before all this blew up on our faces is gone. And it makes me a little sad knowing Santana will probably, most likely, walk away from me and just ignore me the rest of the time. She has Quinn, and I have nobody. Santana has to take care of her and I'm sure she is in love with Quinn. And what little thing she might be feeling for me right now is not enough for her to try something else. So I'm not fool enough to believe she is going to do something with our new found discoveries about the other.

The only thing for me to do now is just enjoy the bits I get to have of her and as much time I have with her. Maybe she'll still let me be near, if she isn't too uncomfortable. I really hope so.

I go to the kitchen first and take two bottles of water from the fridge before making my way to our room. Santana is lying on her bed watching the ceiling and I walk to her bed and place the second bottle of water on her nightstand before walking to my bed and lying down. I really thought she would be on her laptop by now writing something away and ignoring me completely.

"Thanks" I hear her whisper. I want to say something, I want to make this not so awkward but I can't think of anything.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could- uh… forget it"

"No" I see her sitting up on her bed and she leans a little forward to my bed without standing up "What is it?"

I sigh and look away from her. I'm not sure if I should be bringing this back up and I'm not sure if Santana will be comfortable talking about it. But I have to give it a go.

"Uh… you know, about what we talked earlier" Santana looks around the room for a second and I know she whishes I hadn't brought this back up "I think we should, like… think of something to do"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" I shrug and take a sip from my water

"Do you want to pretend like it never happened?" I shake my head vigorously because that is so not what I want. I still can't believe Santana feels like that. I still feel like I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up any second from now. "Okay… then…?"

"You can if you want to… forget it, I mean" I say lowly toying with the bottle between my hands. I really wish she wouldn't.

"I don't think I can" I look up and see that she is playing with the unicorn on her lap. She takes a deep breath and lies down again with the unicorn tightly wrapped against her chest. Her eyes are closed and I can see her chest move with her breathing.

"Can I hug you?" I ask tentatively. I just want that. I could go on accepting the fact that we can't do anything about all this if I'm allowed to hug her. Just hug her. I feel the knot in the back of my throat but I push it back. I don't want to make her feel bad for me. So I must be strong.

She opens her eyes and her big brown eyes lock with mine "Of course Britt" I jump out of my bed, dropping my bottle somewhere on the floor and spring to her bed. I climb up silently and hug her with all I've got. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and breath in. when I exhale it comes out as a sob and I realize that I've been crying. So much for trying to be strong.

Santana squeezes me tighter to her chest, taking the unicorn from between us, and whispers really quietly "don't cry Britt, please"

"I'm sorry" I mumble against her collar and my whole body shakes while I'm trying to keep the tears in.

"No, _I'm_ sorry" We stay like that for a few minutes until I stop shaking and she runs her hand up and down my back the whole time trying to sooth me. She leans down and kisses my tear stained cheeks, before kissing me on the forehead and hugging me back. I just close my eyes the whole time and breathe her in.

"How are you going to call him?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"Mm?" I reach out and tug the unicorn from under our bodies and pull it in front of her face. She chuckles and takes it away from me placing it by our side "I don't know"

"We could think of something together?"

"Yeah" she smiles down at me "Which do you think would be a good name?"

"How about…" I think for a second of a cool name for him, I tilt my head to the side and tap my chin thinking really hard "Mr. Fluffy"

"What?" she laughs near my ear, throaty and with her head thrown a little back. Oh my god… that laugh. It's like melody to my ears "No… None of my stuffed friends – not that I ever had any – will ever be called 'Mr. Fluffy'"

"Oh my god, you never had any?" I try to get up from the surprise but her hard grasp on me pulls me back to her so I can only lift my head a little from her chest to look up to her

"No" she shrugs "I wasn't very fond about them"

"What?" I half yell to her and she closes her eyes shrinking back "Sorry" I whisper "But why-how-what-" I stay with my mouth open looking at her asking with my eyes what certainly my brain couldn't process to ask.

She laughs again at my face with eyes that say 'sorry for not liking stuffed animals but I loved your present'. I just sigh and shake my head at her. How could she not liked them? They were everything to me when I was a kid. I had tons of them, all kinds of colors and animals… some were weird shapes with cute faces that I just had to have.

"Anyways!" I widen my eyes to make her think of a name for the unicorn "Pick a name"

"It has to be something badass… like me" she smiles with proud eyes and lifted eyebrow. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Right" I mumble. She narrows her eyes at me but smiles anyway "Oh- I have a name!" I jump in my place excitedly, shaking the entire bed with my movements and Santana just keeps laughing lowly until I stop "Manfred the unicorn" I grin at her and she just raises her eyebrow at me.

"Manfred?"

"Yeah… like in ice age"

"Yeah I got that… but why?"

"Well… he is fluffy and huggable and it makes you want to cuddle him to sleep… like you always do" I can see Santana's cheeks turning redder and she just looks away from me.

"Uh- well, he is a good fighter and always protects everybody else… I guess he can be Manfred" I half squeal and she just grins up at me.

"I'm glad you named him. I was tired of thinking of him as 'the unicorn'"

"You have thought of him?"

"Well…" I look down and hide my face a little with her chest, I know what I'm about to say is really embarrassing but I just can't lie to Santana "At night when you are cuddled up with him I ask him to take care of your dreams, to guard them… so you won't have nightmares"

Santana is silent for a few seconds. I can only think that I've said something wrong. God, why did I have to say that? I could have said something else! I didn't have to make a fool of myself and make Santana uncomfortable. And I know she can feel red cheeks against her chest. I spare a glance to her face and see her smiling down at me

"That is very sweet. So your big duck guards yours?"

"Jimmy" I clear "yeah, he takes care of my dreams, that's why I use him as my pillow" I state proudly and she smiles warmly at me.

"I bet he is doing the best he can"

"Yeah… I rarely have bad dreams and I'm sure Jimmy just couldn't fight them enough, so I forgive him whenever it happens"

* * *

><p>You have been lying here with Brittany for a few hours cuddled up together. It broke your heart when she started crying. You just wanted to kiss her pain away. But obviously you couldn't just kiss her. So you kissed her cheeks stained with flooding tears, and her forehead. You talked about other stuff trying to get your mind off the problem but you just couldn't let go. When she tried to seat up after you told her you didn't like stuffed animals you squeezed tighter trying to keep her there. This was a rare moment and you just wanted to engrave it in your memory and never forget.<p>

You wish you had moments like this every time, when you could just hold her. Just have her in your arms and draw small patters on her forearm with your fingers like you are doing right now.

She is asleep against you – or actually half on top of you – with her head resting on your chest, an arm around your stomach. You can feel the small puffs of breath against your collar and the tight grasp of her hand on your shirt by your side. Manfred is against the wall looking at you and you just want to turn him around so he can't judge you, which is a stupid thing to think because after all he is a stuffed unicorn.

It's getting dark outside but you don't want to stand up and wake her up. You have a fleeting thought that you should change into pajamas and get Brittany to do so. But as soon as you try to pry her arm from you she holds on tighter and snuggles closer to you. You sigh and close your eyes. Maybe it's just better this way.

You start thinking about your situation. Maybe you can actually pull this out, if you play things right.

You'll have to break up with Quinn. Because no way you are gonna cheat on her again, and have Brittany go through that too.

Well it's not like you hadn't had problems already. It was all weird now. Quinn just hadn't been the same and ever since you cheated there has always been a shadow over the two of you. Maybe it is time for things to change. Who knows, maybe things will get better.

But what if you do break up with Quinn? What about your parents? They'll most certainly freak out. Their daughters dating… each other. It's not like it was incest, technically you and Brittany aren't even related… not at all. So why would they?

Maybe because they are still your parents and you live in the same house? Even in the same freaking room! Well… if you work the rest of the things out and maybe… just maybe… Brittany and you decided to give it a go, that could work on your favor on sneaking around.

Brittany starts stirring by your side so you put all this ideas in the back of your head for another time. She reaches up and rubs her nose with the back of her hand and then her eyes. She inhales deeply and buries her nose in your neck. It tickles you so you squirm away but never letting your arms slide off her. You just need to be in constant contact.

"Sorry" she laughs lightly

"S'okay"

"How long was I out?" she's still half sleep and her voice is all raspy and deep from sleep.

"Like a little longer than an hour"

She stretches as much as she can without pulling away and drops herself on top of you, like dead weight. The two of you start laughing until she starts to get up.

"Okay… I better get out of bed or I'm gonna fall back asleep" you pout but she can't see you because she is already out of bed and walking away from you.

Five minutes, can't you have five more minutes?

Brittany stretches again from a couple of steps away from your bed and this time you can see the light skin showing from between her shirt and shorts. And those legs… they have always called for you. Brittany suddenly turns around and you pull your eyes away from her legs until you reach her eyes. She is narrowing them and you can just blush and look away. You've been caught.

When you look back she is smiling at you "I'm hungry"

"Uh- I think they already had dinner"

"You didn't eat with them?"

"I didn't want to wake you" you shrug and she smiles at you. That smile, it warms everything inside of you. It's not the smile from when she thinks something is really funny, or her big smile when she is about to laugh her butt off, or the other one when she just made a joke and is waiting for everybody to catch it and start laughing. No, this smile you rarely see it and are pleased to realize that it only comes out when you say something like that. You are starting to think maybe it's your smile, you only wish it is.

"Why don't we just have dinner together?" she reaches her hand out and you stand up and take her hand in yours.

The two of you walk out of your room and go straight for the kitchen. Nobody is around so you never let go of her hand. Maybe it was later than you thought, it sure seems like it. Nobody is around and is already dark outside. Maybe Brittany slept more than an hour but you couldn't notice because it happened so fast.

And who could blame you when you were enjoying every second of it.

God, you need to figure what to do with Quinn… and soon.

But still, you can't understand how you didn't see all of this before. Now that you are acknowledging it, it's like a wrecking ball of emotions. So intense and there is no way out of it, keeps coming faster and stronger with every second that passes. To be honest you are still afraid of all of this. It just happened so fast.

The two of you make your way into the kitchen and Brittany doesn't let go of your hand until you reached the fridge. She starts looking for what to eat.

"I think they had pasta for dinner, you want some?"

"Sure" you go for a couple of bowls and back to the island where Brittany is already taking some out with a fork. You put them in the microwave. When you turn around Brittany is sitting on a stool with her legs barely gracing the floor and she is smiling at you.

"What?"

"Nothing" she shakes her head.

"Come on, what is it? You can tell me" you nudge her knee with your fist and she smiles at you

"I don't know, I'm just happy" she shrugs "I know our situation is not ideal and we can't do anything" she whispers to you "but knowing you feel the same is really important to me"

You drop your eyes and tap your fingertips with her knees like if it were a piano and suddenly you just had to play something for her, for the two of you "I know what you mean, and trust me… I wish we could do something about this – us" you shrug and Brittany starts playing with your fingers.

"That is enough for me. I'm never gonna ask you more than what you can give me"

"Thank you Brittany" you lean in and hug her just as the microwave beeps. You step away a second later and Brittany is still giving you that smile. You tap her nose and she scrunches it up cutely.

"No problem"

She jumps off the stool and pulls the milk out of the fridge. She pours two glasses of milk and slides one in front of you. The two of you start eating quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the pasta until Brittany sucks on a string sending sauce all over the place. It lands on her shirt, her face, some of the island and even a little bit on you.

"Brittany!" you squeal.

"Sorry sorry" she says around a mouthful of pasta. Quickly she takes a napkin and starts cleaning your face and tries to minor the damage around you "it happens all the time"

"Then, why do you keep doing it?" you laugh lightly

"Because it's fun! It's the best part of eating pasta! And the amazing sauce"

"Yeah… your mom cooks pretty well" you survey the damage to her shirt, it's quite messy but you guess that Susan can deal with that already since Brittany does it "all the time".

"I'm sorry" she whispers again. You laugh at her face and roll your eyes.

"It's okay Britt, at least you didn't get it on my cloths… I can't say the same about yours" you point to her shirt and she looks down and groans.

"This is my favorite shirt"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about it before sending sauce all over the place" Brittany pouts and looks down to her bowl of pasta. She has an adorable pout and you so want to lean in and kiss it away. Instead you pick some of the sauce on your pointer finger and smudge it on her nose giggling away.

She looks up at you with open mouth and widened eyes in surprise. She narrows her eyes at you and then smudges some of her sauce on your cheek. You stare at her with open mouth and narrowed eyes. Slowly you pick up your fork with some pasta on it and angle it towards Brittany, her eyes widen and she slides off her stool and starts walking away

"Mercy, please" her eyes are so big, so blue and so bright that there is no choice for you but to put the fork down.

She slowly makes her way to her stool next to you, making sure you don't jump all of a sudden and throw her some pasta. "I won't… I promise" you pat the stool and she slides on it smoothly.

"So, you are starting cheerios tomorrow… how do you feel?"

"Nervous. I still can't believe I got in"

"You were amazing"

"Thanks" she mumbles and looks down to her bowl still half full. Her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and she smiles down at her food "and thank you for helping me put it together"

"Brittany, that was all you, you put it together… with your crazy dance moves and how well you dominated the space… Quinn and I had no say on it"

Her eyes dropped at the mention of Quinn. You slap yourself on the back of your head internally. Of course she would not like you to mention Quinn with all that is going on. That only makes you think you have to set this right as soon as possible.

_Think straight Santana!_ You laugh a little inside _okay, maybe not as _straight_ as in more of clearly_

"Thanks" she mumbles and goes back to her dinner in silence

"Sorry" you whisper

Brittany sighs deeply "It's okay Santana. I have to get used to the idea of Quinn and you together"

"But I don't want to rub it on your face" Brittany shrugs and keeps eating her dinner. You extend your hand on top of the island between the two of you with your palm up. Brittany raises her eyes to yours and you give her a small smile offering your hand. She takes it and you squeeze tight.

The two of you finish dinner holding hands on top of the island. Good thing you are a lefty so you didn't have to drop her hand to keep eating. Though you probably would have just eaten with the left one even if it was all awkward and you would end up spilling your pasta all over your pants.

After finishing you put the bowls and glasses on the sink and the two of you walk upstairs to your room. You shut the door behind you and Brittany starts looking for her pajamas in the closet. She throws you yours and then heads out of the room. You laugh because this are the only pajamas you have that Brittany would choose. They are red and have little teddy bears all over. You put them on and change to a tank top before Brittany walks in the room.

You go to the bathroom and then come back after brushing your teeth and your hair to smooth it a little. Brittany is already in her bed and she smiles at you when you walk by her. You turn off the light and slide in your bed.

As you are drifting into sleep hugging Manfred tightly to you, you hear Brittany saying good night so you say it back.

Maybe everything is a mess, and there is a lot of stuff you have to fix, but having Brittany like this afternoon… that close to you… was the best thing in the world. Now if only you could figure a way to be with her without hurting anybody and getting into trouble with your parents.

But you'll figure it out. Because you know she is worth it. You will figure this out.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- thank you all for the support on this story. thanks for all the a/f/r that i get every chapter. they do mean a lot. and you can thank lebanesantana for going on my tumblr and ask me to update.. she made me start this chapter :D so thanks! :P hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12

***A/N.- Hey guess what, I got a little free time and the enough inspiration to write this. I hope you don't really hate me after this and thanks for all the a/f/r that I got in the last chapter. I really love you all. Thanks again.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 12<strong>**

You are standing outside of your house waiting for Quinn to arrive. The weekend is here and Quinn asked if the two of you could just hang out before she had to go somewhere. She never told you and you never asked what her plans afterwards were. It had been like this for a little while.

Brittany had been getting along pretty well with Sam and Mike. The three of them were always hanging out on lunch and most likely doing some very dorky impressions that left the rest of the table doubled over in laughter and some of the neighbor tables glancing in your direction to see what the big fuzz was about. Sometimes even Tina joined them. Like at lunch when Sam tried to imitate Rachel on her semi fight with Mr. Shue the last glee meeting. Puck had tried to hold his laughter back because Rachel was sending daggers in everybody's direction and he didn't want to get on her bad side, now that they were dating.

It had been kind of shocking when they walked into the cafeteria on Wednesday and Rachel was hanging from his arm. Everybody on their table kind of stopped what they were doing and stared at them. It wasn't exactly news, after all Puck had made it kind of obvious since last year, but neither expected to see them like that so soon. Everybody thought that Rachel would make him work a little harder to get on her good side.

So after a few grumpy mumbles from Rachel at Puck he stood up and slapped Sam on the back of his head. He shut up but not without murmuring "whipped" at Puck.

And Brittany was still sitting on the other side of the table instead of by her side. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she wanted her to be next to her. Quinn was sitting by side and if Brittany was sitting on her other side they would most likely ignore the rest of them. And Quinn wouldn't like that… at all. So Brittany was sitting between Sam and Mike with Tina on his other side.

And you had caught Brittany's eyes a few times watching you from the corner of her eye. You smiled not directly at her but you knew she would get it. She would smile too, so you were sure she did get it.

Finally Quinn pulls in front of your house and climbs out of her car with a smile on her face. She walks up to you and leans in to give you a kiss but you avoid and hug her instead. You feel her stiffen against you but she doesn't say a word about it. You would have preferred she had so it would be easier to get this on with but apparently she was giving you free passes today.

"How are you, baby?" she asks you

"Fine… a little tired. David made me play with him and he just won't stop until I'm drained of every bit of energy that is in me"

"My poor baby" she whispers in your ear and runs her hand up and down your back

"Let's get inside Quinn" you walk away from her and turn to the table.

"I thought we were going out"

"I really don't feel like it" you look at her apologetically and she smiles at you before nodding and walking behind into the house.

"It's okay, you are tired" you nod and the two of you walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"How was practice?" you ask her. You already know how practice was because Brittany already told you everything about it. She already told you how Megan had tripped on one of the routines and Sue almost lost it. How Quinn had made them all run another lap at the end because some of the girls wouldn't shut up and how Sue asked Brittany about some dance moves she could use in one of the new routines. Brittany had been so happy about it, and to be honest you couldn't believe Sue was asking someone else for an opinion about the routines.

"Ugh… same old" she rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything else.

You nod and look around the room. You want to tell her, you so do… but you don't want to hurt her. And you are not entirely sure what are you gonna do with Brittany if you do tell Quinn. Plus, Quinn could take it against Brittany in cheerios where Santana can't protect her.

You are a little sad to think about something like that, but you are also well aware that Quinn could do something like that given the opportunity and, in her book, a good reason too.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Quinn asks. She slides a hand at the back of the couch over your shoulders "I feel you weird today"

"Uh- no, there is nothing wrong, babe" you lean in and kiss her on the lips. It was intended to be a peck but when you are about to pull away she places her hand on the back of your neck and pulls you in. at first you don't want to kiss back but you know it will only make things worst with the two of you, so you oblige and kiss her back.

You feel guilty about this. Twenty minutes ago you were sure about telling her as soon as she stepped out of her car, now she is kissing you in your living room with Brittany upstairs in your room probably listening to music on her iPod. But when you feel Quinn's tongue touching your bottom lip that's when you pull away

"Quinn, the little ones are upstairs" you shake your head "I can't"

She looks down licking her lips and pouting before raising her eyes to yours giving you the worst puppy eyes ever through her long eyelashes. "Sorry, you are right" she mumbles and looks down again. You feel bad but if you think objectively that is a very good reason to stop… not the real reason, but a good one.

"Why don't we-" she rests her hand on your knee and starts to play with the fabric of your skirt "go to my place instead? My mom is out for the weekend… you could stay over?"

"Quinn-"

"Come on San. We haven't had time to ourselves in a long time. Maybe that's what we need"

"I-" her fingers are trailing patterns on your tight and is making things harder to process "have to- I have- I" you stutter. You can see her trying to conceal the smirk that's breaking free. She knows she is winning. How come she is winning? "…have to take care of the kids"

"Gabriel can take care of them. Besides, didn't you say that Susan doesn't work on Saturdays anymore?"

"She doesn't" your voice is a little shaky and you can't understand why. You know why… but you can't believe this is happening.

She leans in and whispers in your ear "then there is no reason for you to not spend the weekend with me at my house"

"I- I… guess not" you can feel her smirk against your cheek and then she places a soft kiss on your neck.

"Come on baby… lets go" she takes your hand in hers, intertwining your fingers with hers, and pulls you to your feet "let's get out of here" she is smiling sweetly at you and you close your eyes trying to make some sense about all this.

An hour later you found yourself in Quinn's bed under the sheets, the two of you completely naked and Quinn breathing heavily on your neck trying to catch a breath. You close your eyes tightly, the guilt collecting on your chest making it even harder to breath. You can't believe you did this. You had promised yourself that you would end this. You know she is your girlfriend and technically you are not doing anything wrong. But that doesn't keep the guilt to pool in your chest and making your heart beat with heaviness.

You shouldn't feel guilty… but you do.

* * *

><p>I walk out of our room trying to find Santana. I know she said Quinn was gonna come over but when I picked through the window to see if she was still here her car wasn't in front of the house, which meant she was already gone.<p>

I walk down the stairs happily and hear some noise coming from the games room. I hear David and Taylor yelling and then Gabriel grumping a second later. I take a pick in to see if Santana is with them but it's only the three of them playing some raising game.

"Hey Britt" Taylor calls me.

"Hi"

"Do you wanna play? You can have my turn" he smiles at me. I can't help but smile back

"Thanks but no. I'm looking for Santana" Gabriel looks away from the screen for half a second glancing my way and then back

"Uh- she texted me about an hour ago… she said she was gonna spend the weekend at Quinn's and ask me to cover for her"

What? She was staying with Quinn the entire weekend? My shoulders dropped and I can't help but frown a little. There it is again the knot in the pit of my stomach like every time someone mentions Quinn, but this time is a hundred times worst. I feel the knot on my throat. I clear it trying to get rid of it but it doesn't go away. My eyes are starting to get blurry and I'm happy that the three of them are watching the screen right now. I turn around silently and walk back to my room.

They are spending the whole weekend together… at Quinn's place… just the two of them. How could I thought that telling her my feelings was gonna change something? Obviously nothing was gonna change. Santana loves Quinn and Quinn loves Santana. They are together despite everything. They had been for a while now. And the thought of what they are probably doing right now is what sends the tears to fall down finally.

I walk into my room and close the door behind me before locking it. Manfred is sitting by Santana's pillow looking at me. A sob wracks my body and I fly to Santana's bed and bury my nose in her pillow.

It is absurd for me to be like this. It was obvious they were that intimate. It's what couples do. And they are a couple. Santana loves Quinn and she is proving it right now.

I can't help the next sobs that come out of me without warning. This is ridiculous. And I would laugh at myself if I could even breathe right now.

* * *

><p>Quinn walks back in her bedroom with a couple of water bottles. She is smiling kindly at you wearing only her robe. You smile back when she sits by your waist and leans down to kiss you.<p>

"I'm so happy you agreed to come" you smile again and nod "I think we needed this, we needed some 'us' time" she whispers against your lips before kissing you one more time. You kiss her back and take the water bottle from her hand before pulling away to take a sip.

She smiles and takes a couple of big gulps from her bottle. You sit up and lean against the headboard to look at her.

"I think we did"

She stands up and takes the bottle from your hands before placing them on the nightstand and taking her robe off. She smiles at you when she notices you looking at her and then climbs under the covers next to you snaking her arm around you and pulling you down.

* * *

><p>You wake up before Quinn does the next morning. You take your phone from the nightstand and see that is past nine am. Quinn is lying on her stomach and the sheets are pooled by her waist leaving her bare back in plain sight.<p>

You sigh and shake your head. Why can't you stop feeling guilty? You are not doing anything wrong. But why does it feel like you are?

You stand up and walk to Quinn's closet stark naked. You open the doors and take some sweats and a t-shirt and pull them on. You walk out of the room tiptoeing the whole time so you won't wake up Quinn and walk downstairs into the kitchen to find something to eat.

You still have feelings for Quinn, that you never had doubts about, but you weren't so sure if they were enough. Now you think they might be…

_Ugh this is so fucking confusing._

You squeeze your eyes shut and your hands are in fist over the countertop, the coffee machine making the only noise in the entire house. You are so in your head that you don't hear it, you just feel her arms snake around your midsection from the back and she rests her head on your shoulder

"Morning babe"

You half smile at her "Good morning"

"Did you sleep well?" she asks you with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah"

"Good" she mumbles against your shoulder and kisses it "what do you want for breakfast?" she finally lets go of you and walks away. You turn to see her in just black panties and a tank top. She is facing the inside of the fridge so you have an entire view of her backside.

"Uh… what?"

She looks over her shoulder and when she sees you leering her smile gets bigger and she laughs sweetly under her breath "Breakfast baby"

You shake your head and look away "Whatever you want" she walks back next to you with everything for some scrambled eggs bacon and toasts. She kisses your cheek before starting to make breakfast for the two of you.

After breakfast Quinn suggested watching a movie and you agreed with the condition that you'd get to pick the movie. After going through her big collection of DVDs you settled for one of the few comedies she had in her stack. Most of them were about drama or romance. You weren't in the mood for something like that… or actually for having Quinn snuggled against you crying over why they broke up, or why certain character died or because their life was so depressing that she just couldn't not cry her eyes out.

You definitely weren't in the mood for something like that. So you picked a comedy. At the end it didn't matter what you had picked. Fifteen minutes into the movie Quinn had started to run her hand up and down your thigh and then turn to face you and kiss under your ear slowly and teasingly. You tried really hard to fight it back and concentrate in the movie, but it was impossible with Quinn doing what she was doing to you so you gave in.

Quinn stands up from her position with one leg over your lap and her hands around your neck and takes your hand to pull you up.

"Let's go upstairs" she says walking backwards out of the living room and never breaking eye contact with you.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Please review, I hope you liked it and please don't hate me :s I love you. Lately I haven't replied to every a/f/r because I simply don't have the time. I try to reply to at least the reviews. But don't let that keep you from posting one. I'll reply. I promise :D**


	14. Chapter 13

***A/N.-hey guys, I know... long time. But my exams aren't over yet so... yeah. And I know... it's taking forever for me to finish them D:. I actually got the time to squeeze some writting in again for you all. And I think you might like this one :B **

**again thank you for every review and every alert and favorite, they mean so much! and a huge thanks to my beta for checking this like five minutes ago. so if there are some mistakes... our bad, sorry :/ and enough... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P<strong>**

****Chapter 13****

You sneak in your house around eight on Sunday morning trying to be as quiet as possible so your dad wouldn't notice. You sigh as you close the front door behind you and pick through the curtains to see Quinn backing out of your driveway and going in the direction of her house. You close your eyes and bump your head against the door. You still can't believe what you did this weekend. After all the things Brittany told you and after so many hours thinking about what you would do the next time you would see your girlfriend. As soon as she kisses you everything goes out the window. And you still can't understand why.

And you can only imagine Brittany's face the next time you see her. Because she will definitely know what happened this weekend. As soon as she noticed you gone and someone telling her where to she will definitely know what exactly you did. You take a deep breath and start walking to the stairs and up to your room. Everybody is still asleep, that is for sure, and it's the only reason why Quinn agreed to drive you home this early.

You think back to this morning when you shook her shoulder trying to wake the sleeping girl lying beside you with her arm around your waist and her face buried in the crook of your neck, with some of hers and your hair falling on her face. She mumbled your name in her sleep and snuggled closer. You sighed and shook harder until she gave up trying to go back to sleep and got out of bed… butt naked.

You open your door as quietly as possible and slide in before closing your eyes again and bumping your head against the door one more time. You squeeze your eyes tighter trying to compose yourself before turning around and seeing the blonde sleeping in her bed with a small smile like always and in a peaceful slumber. You know it's gonna take everything in you not to walk over and snuggle against her and even wake her up to see those beautiful blue eyes staring back at you that you missed the entire weekend. It's gonna be so hard when she does wake up and asks you why you spent the weekend at Quinn's and it's gonna be so hard to watch the hurt in her eyes as she is asking you this. But you also know that most likely she won't, because she respects you and your relationship with Quinn, even if it hurts her that much.

But when you turn around to face the beds you find something completely different of what you have thought. And this is actually much worst… so much worst. This breaks your heart and makes it difficult for you to breathe. You feel something tightening around your heart and squeezing it. You feel the knot in your throat and the stinging behind your eyes. Your breath becomes shallow and you fist the fabric of your shirt over your stomach. Your eyes start to water and you drop your hands by your side still in fists. How can you be so stupid? How can you be such a bitch? How could you do this?

You walk closer to her and your knuckles brush the top of Jimmy's head. Your close your hand tighter and you can feel your nails digging in the palm of your hand. You take a breath in and walk pass her bed towards yours. She is lying there, with Manny tugged under her chin and her face half buried in your pillow. You can see tears stains on her cheeks. The knot on your throat becomes so tight that you have to cough.

She had been crying… she had been crying in your bed… with Manny against her chest and her face on your pillow. She has been suffering this whole time while you were with Quinn. You are so mad at yourself right now. You hate yourself for doing this. You knew the consequences of everything and still went along with it. You can't take it any longer when you see the small frown on her features and the restless pout over her lips. You kick your shoes off and climb as fast as you can under the covers besides Brittany.

You try really hard to be as gentle as possible so you won't wake her up. You slide your arm under her head and snake your other around her waist. When she feels you by her side she snuggles closer to you and buries her face in your shirt. She fists the fabric over your stomach and leans as closer as possible.

You want to cry. Everything in you screams for you to do it. You want to ball your eyes out over this and you hate yourself for hurting Brittany this way. She deserves better. And you know it. You wish she wouldn't have ever liked you in the first place. Everything would be easier for her.

"San" she mumbles in her sleep and you shush her and whisper that you are there with her. You feel her smiling against your chest and a second later she's opening her eyes and looking up at you worriedly. She squirms out of bed and out of your arms like she has been burned and you are left feeling empty again. You see her trying to compose herself looking everywhere but you.

"I-I'm sorry" she whispers "I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed"

"It's okay Britt" you pull the covers away and walk over to where she is standing "I'm the one who is sorry"

She shakes her head and starts walking to her bed "you don't have to. Quinn is your _girlfriend_ after all" the two of you cringe at her words and stay silent for a few seconds.

"I know she is, and technically I shouldn't feel guilty… but I do" you shrug "because I like you… so much, and you like me… and we said it to each other. And I know you said you weren't gonna ask anything I couldn't give you and that you understood my relationship with Quinn. But that doesn't help the fact that I shouldn't have done it"

She takes a shaky breath and you see her eyes roaming around the room

"Because to be honest I want to be with _you_, not her"

"Don't, San. Please"

"Don't what Britt?" you walk closer and try to take her hand in yours but she pulls away before you can even touch her. You retrieve your hand and look down to your feet

"Don't say things you don't mean. Don't give me hope when we both know there is none" she shakes her head at you "you are her girlfriend and my step sister" she nods defiantly, though you notice her cringing "and that should be enough"

"But it's not" you shake your head

"No" she whispers

"It's not because I want more. I _need_ more"

Brittany closes her eyes and when she looks up at you they are watery and red "what do you want from me?" she frowns and looks you in the eyes.

"Just you" you shrug "I just want _you_"

"You can't have it all"

"I know… and I don't intend to"

She frowns "what do you mean?"

"I know I will seem like a complete bitch after I do what's on my mind. But I can't wait any longer"

"What's that?"

"I'll have to talk to Quinn" you take a step closer tentatively "I have to tell her that I like someone else. I have to tell her that we can't be together anymore because I don't love her. And I can't be with her"

Brittany turns around slowly and faces you completely. There is a small smile on her lips and you smile back. "Would you really do that for me?" Brittany asks you with bright eyes and hope hidden behind the tears that are pooling in them. You so want to reach out and take her in your arms. But you know she probably needs some space right now.

"I will"

But she frowns and looks away "Then why did you go to her house the whole weekend"

"Because I'm stupid!" you say exasperated. You lift your arms in the air, your hands in fists, before dropping them again by your side and letting your shoulders fall. "Because she has this way of… of getting what she wants with me" you shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. and it doesn't mean I still have feelings for her… it's just. She has this… power over me… that lets her do whatever she wants with me. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to fight it… but I can't"

"What if she… what if she doesn't let go?"

"She will…" you nod confidently "once I get the words out she won't try to hold me back. She is not like that"

"So you just have to get the words out?"

You nod and look down.

"Then you'll have to do that cute ramble when you are nervous, the one where you won't let anyone else say a word until you are finished?" you blush and look away aware of all the times you have done that in front of Brittany and how she always smiles at you and let you say everything that is in you.

"I'll make sure of it"

You yawn so big that she just chuckles and smiles at you. You walk closer to her tentatively and she lets you pull her over to your bed. The two of you lay down and you pull the covers over your bodies before Brittany snuggles to your side and you hug her as close to you as possible.

"Go back to sleep, Britt. I'll still be here when you wake up"

* * *

><p>It's the middle of Monday morning and the hallways are crowded with students trying to get to their next class or getting stuff from their lockers or just simply gathered up in smalls groups in front of them. They still have the decency to look away when you walk down the hallway and you still feel as powerful as you felt when being a cheerio. You might not have red and white uniform on, with skirts so short that only a perv could have thought of them, but you might as well do. They treat you with the same respect… or fear, you don't really care which… and you are still 'friends' with all the cheerios and the jocks around here. Maybe because of Quinn, maybe because of your brother, but you don't really care what is the reason as long as it stays the same.<p>

You walk to your next class and see that Quinn walks into the restroom by herself. You look around and see Brittany and Sam by his locker looking at the screen of some videogame he is playing. You frown. This is it. It's now or never.

You walk after Quinn and bust into the restroom. You glance under the closed doors at the cubicles to check that you are by yourselves and notice that Quinn is completely ignoring you. After checking you move back and lock the door. That's when Quinn looks up from the mirror where she was applying back on her eyeliner.

"Hey you" she greets

"Hi" you say curtly.

"Is something wrong?" she takes a step back and places her eyeliner back in her bag. Good, no weapons near you in case she freaks out.

"We need to talk"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" she asks you with a smile.

"Quinn" you shake your head and take a deep breath with your eyes tightly shut. You don't hear it until you feel the heat of her body close to yours and her hands resting on your hips

"What's wrong baby?"

You can feel it when she is this close to you… the pull she has on you and the one that she is well aware of. She knows that she'll get what she wants from you as long as she has this pull on you and you hate it. you hate it because it had work so many times… you giving up on fights you know you were right just because of this. but then you remember Brittany's eyes, her smile and the way she was holding you yesterday on your bed after you came back from Quinn's house. The hopeful glint in her eyes when you told her that you were gonna end things with your girlfriend. When you told her that she was the one you wanted. So you take a deep breath and you carry on

"Don't…" you take a step back "don't 'baby' me. We need to _talk._"

"Okay" she frowns "what do you want to talk about?" she drops her hands by her side but stays as close to you as you let her.

"Us" you shrug.

"What about us?" her frown deepens and she takes a step back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you know what's there about us"

Quinn sighs and walks back to her bag "Santana… I don't have time for this"

"Then make some!" you all but yelled at her. You didn't want to lose your temper and ending things with screams at each other and dead glares and bottling anger.

Quinn sighs and drops her bag again by one of the sinks

"Fine… you want to talk… lets talk"

"I- I think we should… end things, while we can still salvage some of sort of friendship"

"What?"

"I think it's for the best" you take a deep breath and shake your head "we hadn't been in good terms in a long time… this hasn't work in a while"

"You are saying this after the weekend we spent together?"

"I know I look like an ass right now-"

"You're damn right" she raises an eyebrow at you and that infuriates you. You hate when she goes all head cheerleader on you. But you sigh trying to calm yourself a bit.

"I'm sorry… but I can't go on"

She nods and stares at the floor between the two of you. you shrink a little because she might explode anytime now and that would just not be pretty.

"Just say it already" she rolls her eyes at you and you stare at her completely confused.

"Say what?"

"That you like Brittany and she is the reason you want to break up" she shrugs and looks down at her feet again.

"What?" she stare at her wide-eyed and your mouth hanging open "How- whe- what?" you close your eyes and shake your head

"It was pretty obvious San. The secret glances at the lunch table. Your obsession with making her a cheerio so she could have a name around here. The way you are so protective of her without even noticing" she shrugs "I tried to ignore it and even tried harder to be closer to you. I felt like if I didn't do something then it would be over. That's why I try harder to be there for you. I try harder to call your attention at lunch. I made sure Brittany would always sit by Mike and Sam" she squeezed her eyes shut "this weekend was my last attempt. And even when you also tried, I could feel you weren't really there" she looked down to her clasped hands "I thought that if you hadn't cheat on me then you probably would soon"

"I didn't" you say sternly and she gives you a small smile

"Thanks"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you" she shrugs "though I know I'm the one who pushed you away the last weeks"

You sigh and take a step closer "There hadn't been an 'us' in a while now" she nods sadly and looks away from you

"I'm sorry Quinn" you say as you see a single tear escape the bream of her eye. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you"

"I know… and I'm sorry if I held you back knowing there wasn't a point anymore"

"I'm so happy you are taking this so good"

She chuckles and chokes with her tears "surprised?"

You give her a half smile "a little" you take the final step and hug her close to you. "I'm sorry" you whisper when you feel her shaking against your chest.

"Me too"

"I'm willing to be friends with you again… when and if you are ready. I'm not gonna push… but I don't want to lose you"

She nods against your shoulder and hugs you tighter "just give me some time"

"I will, I promise" you hug her tighter "And I do love you… just not the way I should"

* * *

><p>You want to run out of the restroom and look for Brittany. You want to hug her in the middle of the hallway and swirl her around. You want to hear her giggle away and screaming in surprise and you want to kiss her as soon as her feet touch the ground. You want to do it so badly… but you don't.<p>

You hug Quinn tightly against you and only let go after she stars to push you away. She clears her face and applies back her makeup and you walk out of the restroom giving her that time to collect herself. You glance in the direction you saw Brittany but she is no longer there. Actually nobody is there. You hadn't even noticed that the two bells rang already and everybody is already in their class. You sigh because now it's too late for your history class so you shake your head and go out to the bleachers. Next period is lunch so you don't worry about the time. You pull your phone out of your jeans' pocket and type a quick text to Brittany

-Can you come to the bleachers after this period ends? I need to tell you something, please? - San3

You pocket your phone again and head for the bleachers thinking about the blue eyed girl. That girl is sneaky. You still can't understand when or how she got you so into her. Like, you can't name a time. One day you were all collected and with a beautiful girlfriend… the head cheerio no less, and the next she walks in and swipe you off your feet with her dorky ways and dance moves and unicorns that protect your dreams from nightmares.

You have been on the bleachers for quite a while now when you hear the bell going off over the building at McKinley. You smile a couple of minutes later when you see a familiar silhouette walking in your direction out of the building. You smile down at her when she starts climbing the steps and takes a seat in front of you on a lower bench, dropping her bag next to yours. She gives you a half smile and looks up at you expectantly.

You grin at her and she narrows her eyes at you

"I did it" you whisper. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. Your smile grows and you can't help the giggle that comes out.

"Are you serious?" she whispers back. You can only nod and she grins back at you. Her eyes are bright and her smile is bashful. The sun is hitting her in just the right angle and the shine in her eyes makes her look more beautiful if it's even possible. "I can't believe it" she whispers again.

"Why are you whispering?" you grin and whisper back

"I don't know" she says whispering back and the two of you start to laugh. This probably looks insane to outsiders but you don't really care anymore. You just want to be with her and see her smile like this every day.

"What does this means now?" she asks after a couple of minutes. She has your hand in hers and is playing with your fingers, her eyes are locked on your hands and there is a small frown on her features.

"Whatever you want it to mean. I will do whatever you ask me to" she smiles shyly and looks up at you for a second before dropping her eyes back to your hands. You pull your hands over your lips and give her a kiss over her knuckles. "We'll have to be sneaky though" you say and her face visibly falls "if you want anything to happen. I'm sorry" you run your finger over the crease on her forehead "but I think out of respect for Quinn we should. And then there is your mom and my dad. I really don't think they will like the idea very much"

Brittany nods and looks down to your hands in hers between the two of you. A second later she smiles and looks up "Santana Lopez… would you go out on a date with me?" she smiles sweetly up at you and gives you her most powerful puppy eyes you had ever seen.

You smile bashfully back and nod your head slightly "Of course I would"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- thanks again! please review and let me know what you think. :D**


	15. Chapter 14

***A/N.- Hey there, don't hate me please haha .. and after this one I think you won't. Anyways if you want to leave some complaints about the time it takes me feel free to do it. but anyways i want to thank you all for all the r/f/a that i get every chapter, i read all of them and try to answer to them :D any questions you can PM i will answer as soon as i can, promise!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 14<strong>**

We have been silent for the past few minutes, maybe one or maybe five… who knows. The important thing here is that she had said YES! She agreed to go out with me. I still can't believe it. But I don't want to ask her if she is sure, I don't want her to have second thoughts. What if she says 'no' this time?

"So… when do you want to have this date?" she asks tentatively. I look up from our conjoined hands and see that she is staring at them as well.

"Well… I was thinking, maybe this Friday?"

"Friday works for me" she nods but keeps her eyes down. I can see a small smile on her lips and the pinkish shadow under her cheeks. I'm sure those are good signs… they are, aren't they?

"I was thinking… maybe, I can pick you up at seven?"

She frowns and looks up at me "Pick me up?"

"Yeah, for our date" I shrug and look up at her in the eyes

"Britt, you do remember we live in the same house, right? In the same room, even?"

I chuckle before answering her "Of course, silly. How could I forget?"

"Then-?"

"Well… I thought that maybe I could… I don't know… stay out of our room the entire day? And when the time is up I can go knock on our door and pick you up for our date?"

She gives me the sweetest smile I have ever seen on her lips, the kind of smile that shows her dimples and brightens her eyes. The smile I want to be responsible for every day.

"I think you, my dorky and sweet lady, are the cutest girl I have ever met" she bumps my nose with her index finger and I scrunch it up. I can feel the heat coming up my neck and getting my cheeks red. I give her a shy smile and look away. She keeps smiling at me but doesn't say anything else for a while.

"Hey… you want to stay away from me the entire day?" she pouts and gives me her puppy eyes. I close my eyes and look away. This is so not fair.

"Of course not, if I could I would be with you 24/7… the only reason I don't is because I don't want to bore you… but I thought that maybe this way would be romantic? Maybe?"

"And again, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met"

I blush again and start playing one more time with her fingers. I trace patters on her palm and follow the lines of her veins up to her forearm. I am a little lost in my thoughts and I know San is too. I like this, the way we can be together without having to fill awkward silences.

"San, can I tell Mike and Sam?"

"Uh – why?"

"I just – well they've become really close friends of mine, and I want to tell them" I shrug "you don't want to tell anybody?" my shoulders drop and I can feel my face fall. I know she can see it, my disappointment.

"Of course I want to" she quickly reassures me and I let go of the breath I didn't know was holding. "I absolutely want to tell people. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't… since you've never been with a girl before?"

"No, I haven't. But, I'm not ashamed San. If it weren't for mom and your dad… and out of respect for Quinn… I would scream at the top of my lungs-" I stand up, lift my arms to the sky and throw my head back "'she said yes! San agreed to go out with me'" I say in harsh whispers and I can hear Santana giggling in front of me and I can feel her hands on my hips keeping me balanced.

"Sit down, you goof. You are gonna fall down and break something!" I sit down again in front of her and I can see the big smile on her lips and the shine in her eyes. She is as excited as I am about this. I give her my biggest smile as she shakes her head disbelievingly at me. "You are a dork"

"A dork that has a date with Santana Lopez!" I say proudly lifting my chin in the air.

She giggles a little more and runs her hands over her skirt. "I can't believe you" she shakes her head again and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are warm and inviting. I just want to reach out and touch her face, I want to hug her and just be near her. "You can" she says. I'm a little startled because for a second I think she just read my mind "… tell Mike and Sam?"

"Oh, right" I nod and then shake my head to get rid of my previous thoughts "Awesome"

She plays a little longer with my hand and then stands up on the bleachers. "We should go back. I'm getting a little hungry and you should eat something, you have practice today"

"Yeah" I stand up and we take our bags before walking down the bleachers. I feel Santana's hand on my shoulder as we walk down so I place my hand on top of hers and help her at the last step. She kisses my knuckles before letting go and we walk in silence back to the building.

Back in the cafeteria San tells me to go to our table and she goes in line to buy our food. Quinn isn't there, fortunately. I feel a pang of guilt thinking like this. But I couldn't sit next to San with Quinn in front of us with her most likely knowing about us. That would be awkward.

I place my bag next to my feet and I hear someone sitting next to me so I naturally think is San that already has our lunch. But when I glance up there is Sam with his big smile and shining eyes.

"Hey Britt, where were you? You ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang"

"Uh- actually that's king of what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Hey trouty mouth, you are in my seat" we glance up and San is standing there with an eyebrow raised and glaring at Sam

"Uh… No, I'm not"

"Uh, yes you are" Santana rolled her eyes and Sam turned to me

"Yes, you are" I whisper to him and he nods and moves to the other side of the table. Santana smiles at me and places our tray in front of us before sitting next to me and squeezing my knee under the table.

"Sam, can I talk to you after class?" I see from the corner of my eye that Santana is pushing her fruit around her plate with a small smile on her lips but says nothing.

"Sure, about what Britt?"

"Later" I shake my head and he frowns at me. I smile at him and he just shrugs and goes back to his sandwich and starts talking with Mike about some football thing.

"Thanks" Santana whispers.

"For what?"

"Shooing Sam away" she gives me a side glance and I can see a little red shade on her cheeks

"Well, it was your seat" I shrug and she smiles down at her fruit.

* * *

><p>I'm waiting outside the locker's room for Sam to get out of the boys' locker room. Practice has already ended and Sam is driving me home since I asked him if we could talk. He had agreed in history class and even tried to get some scoop but I just wouldn't let him have it. I was so excited that I almost told him right then and there what it was about. But no, I wanted it to be just him and me so nobody could hear us and I couldn't have any distractions.<p>

I'm leaning against the wall when I feel my phone buzzing on my bag. I quickly search for it and see that it's a text from Santana.

Hey there, coming home soon? – S3

I smile at the text. Our first texting since we are both free

I hope so. Sam is still in the locker's room so I'm waiting for him – B3

Ugh, trouty mouth. You should have wait until tomorrow and I should have wait for you to finish practice, I miss you already – S3

It's okay San. I wanted to tell him today, and I kind of need his help for something, and I miss you too – B3

What's that? – S3

"Hey Britt, ready to go?" I look up and Sam is walking out of the locker's room with damped hair and red eyes.

Not telling you, Sam is here, be there in a few – B3

Okay, good luck – S3

"What's up with the big smile?" he smirks at me and I look away. I can feel the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks but I ignore it

"What's up with the eyes?" I frown at him and he squeezes them

"Oh, I got shampoo in them… it burns like hell" the two of us giggle and start walking to the exit. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well… yeah, first. And then I wanted some advice?"

"What kind of advice?"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes tightly. I can feel my palms getting sweaty and my hands shaking by my sides. So this is what coming out feels? My throat is tight and I feel like throwing up. Maybe San was right? Maybe I should wait a little longer?

But then I remember the shine in her eyes when I told her I wanted to tell people, the pride knowing I didn't want to keep us a secret and how bad she felt when I thought she did.

"I'm going out with a girl on Friday" I mumble.

"Going out where?" he says as we start walking to his truck in the parking lot. He is still smiling and is looking in his front pocket for something. I guess his keys, maybe.

"I'm not sure yet…" he is acting so nonchalantly that I'm starting to think maybe he didn't get what I was trying to say. But then he stops in his tracks, his hand half way up and about to press the unlock button.

"When you say going out..?"

"As in a date, yeah" I breath out shakily and he stands there nodding for couple of seconds then he just shrugs and starts walking to his truck again

"Cool… never picture you like a lady lover but… niiiice" he smiles at me and offers his fist to bump. I do it and grin excitedly. So far so good "So who's the girl?" he wiggles his eyebrows with a big smile and I narrow my eyes. I just hope he is not like Puck at all.

"Santana…?"

"What?" he stumbles again and even reaches out to stop me "you and Lopez?" I nod and he looks down thinking "Oh… Quinn is so going to kill you" he shakes his head "I never pictured the two of you as the cheating type"

"We are not… they are not together anymore!" I quickly correct him because I don't want him to think like that of San, even if she once did something like that.

"I didn't know they had broken up"

"They broke up this morning"

"And you already have a date with Santana?" he asks me disbelievingly "I'm sorry, but that sounds like cheating…" he gives me a small smile but through his scrunched up face. I know he wants to support me but obviously doesn't know what to think of this.

"Okay… we may have told each other that we liked the other… but we never did anything. All our talks were innocent and we always respected her relationship with Quinn… but there is not one anymore and I'm gonna take this opportunity" I give him a nod of finality and he smiles at me

"Okay… I believe you" he scratches the back of his neck and opens the driver's door. I walk around the truck and climb up the passenger's side "wait, one more thing… isn't it illegal? I mean, she is your sister. Isn't that – uh, what is it called? – incest?"

"She is _not_ my sister, she is the daughter of my step-father" I take a second to think of what I just said, trying to figure out if I said it right. When I look into his face he is doing the same thing, probably processing the order "We are not related, so is not incest, I looked for it" I smile at him and after a second he shrugs and gives me one of his smiles.

"Awesome then. Now… you said you needed my help?"

"Yes!" I grin at him and go into detail of what I'm starting to picture for our first date while he drives out of the lot and to my house where Santana is waiting for me.

* * *

><p>You know Sam will be okay with this, with Brittany being with another girl. But that doesn't help the knot in your stomach thinking that maybe he is not so okay with you being that girl. You have a civil relationship with him… you can even say that you are friends with him, maybe not close friends… but friends.<p>

You want him to be okay with this, for Brittany's sake. They got really close after all. You are pacing in your room waiting for Britt. She had texted you about thirty minutes ago that she was with Sam… so given the time it takes them to get here and the time she will probably need to tell him everything… they are already late.

You stop in front of your window when you hear his truck pulling in front of your house and pick through your curtain to see them leaning in for a hug in the cabin. It stirs something in you, you know Brittany doesn't think about him like that… but maybe he does? After all they do spend a lot of time together.

Brittany jumps out of the cabin and wave him off as he pulls out of your driveway in the direction of his house. You want to run out of your room to Brittany but you wait in your spot patiently until Brittany walks in your room with a smile on her face and a skip on her walk.

"Hey San" she walks over to you and gives you a hug

"Hi B" you hug her back just as tightly before she lets go "how did everything go?"

"Great" she beams at you and you can't help but beam back "though he was a bit worried that we might have cheated on Quinn but I cleared that up" you scoff and roll your eyes.

"It wasn't his business if I did anyway"

"But, San… I don't want him to think about you, about us… like that" you scoff disappears and you walk back to her and give her a hug

"You are right, that wouldn't be right"

"Thank you" she gives you a kiss on the cheek and then walks over to her bed and plumps down on it

"So, what else did you talk about?"

"He is gonna help me"

"With what? I can help you" she gives you the sweetest smile and shakes her head

"No, you can't. It's for our date. It wouldn't be a surprise if I let you help" you smile back shyly and she giggles

"Okay" you stand there playing with your shirt and she smiles at you and motions for you to walk over where she is. You do so dutifully and she takes your hand before making you lay down with her and place her arms around you.

"I can't wait until Friday"

"Me neither" you breath her in and burry your face in the crook of her neck, she squeezes you tighter against her and kisses the top of your head.

* * *

><p>Friday came much slower than you would have liked. The week was just so annoying. Glee club was nice but it was still weird being in the same room as Quinn with Brittany sitting next to you. But apparently that wasn't a problem for Quinn, who much to your surprise was becoming close friends with one Rachel Berry.<p>

On Thursday after Glee club you cornered Puck and asked him what was up with his girlfriend and Quinn. He shrugged and said he didn't know, and then he gave you his sickenly sweet smile and said

"Why Lopez, you afraid she already left you behind?"

You were so glad that Brittany had already left the choir room because you were sure that would have upset her.

You slapped him in the back of his head and said you didn't care about that. You were only curious as to why suddenly Quinn was getting along with someone she barely stands in the same room for a couple of ours.

You walked pass him and to your locker where Brittany was waiting for you with a sweet smile and extended hand. You took it and walk out of McKinley leaving the curiosity in the back of your mind for another time.

Now you are in your room, with your laptop on your lap waiting for the time to start getting ready. Brittany got home latter than usual after her practice when Sam came to drop her off and she had been downstairs, you can guess in the games room, waiting until the clock strakes seven to 'pick you up' at your door. It was sweet of her. You remember when she told you her plans Monday at the bleachers. You still feel the butterflies thinking about it and still feel the warmth spreading on your cheeks at the memory. Yes, giving you and Brittany a chance was the best think you could ever do.

You are happy that Susan and the kids said they were going out to the movies later, just before seven, and that your father was at the hospital. It was Friday so Gabriel was gonna go to a party. So Brittany and you would have the house to yourselves by the time she would be picking you up.

And you still don't know what to do about your parents. After so much thinking there is still that question of 'how the hell do we tell them without having them disown us?' or 'how the hell are we gonna hide this from them if we can barely keep our hands to ourselves?'

But you shake your head and better think of other things like, how you wish tonight would be the night of your first kiss. Neither of you tried to kiss the other in the past days even when you spent some afternoons curled up in bed just lying there and talking, it was a silent agreement that you wanted it to be special and right. So you preferred to wait a little longer.

Maybe tonight, if the things feel right, you can finally lean in and capture those soft pink lips in yours. Maybe tonight you can finally figure out what it feels like to kiss her and if it feels as right as you imagine it to feel.

And maybe that is why you are here with your laptop on your lap writing about her one of the many thoughts you have about her. It surprise you that you didn't even realized before that since you've met her all you write about it's her. And what surprises you the most is that you actually want to show her some of the things you write.

It never happened before, you never wrote about Quinn and she doesn't even know you do this. With Brittany it was impossible for her not to notice, and even if she hadn't you are pretty sure that you would have told her at some point.

Your phone stars buzzing with the alarm. It's time for you to let go of this and start getting ready for your date with the sweetest girl you've ever met.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, breathe Britt. You can do this, it's not that hard. You just have to lift your arm and knock on your door.<em>

I close my eyes tight and take a deep breath. I know Santana is on the other side of the door. I've been wasting my time downstairs waiting until seven to climb the stairs and pick her up. I take a deep breath again and finally tap two times with my right hand on our door. I just hope that it would be enough for Santana to hear me and open it.

A couple of seconds pass and the door is swinging open to reveal a smiling brunette on the other side. We lock eyes and her smile goes bigger for me. There is a tinkle in her eyes and I know she is just as nervous about this as me.

"Hi" I mumble

"Hi back"

"Ready?" I extend her a shaky hand and she takes it between her own and squeezes it before stepping out of our room. I lean in to whisper in her ear "You look gorgeous". I feel her shudder and she gives me a shy smile in return

"So do you"

We walk down the stairs and out of the house. I walk a little faster and open the driver's door for her. She smiles at me and mumbles a 'thank you' before climbing in. I quickly make my way to my side of the car and jump in eagerly

"So… where to?"

"It's kind of a long drive… it's near my old house so…" she nods and starts the engine before backing in our driveway and starts the journey to my old house.

We have been in relative silence for the past forty five minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like an 'enjoying each other's company' type of silence. Our hands were intertwined on top of the gear and she kept running her thumb over my knuckles. She would give me a sideway smile now and then and I would return it before telling her which way to go and where corner to turn in.

"Who are you texting?" she asks when I pocket my phone after managing to send one with only one hand, it was kind of complicated but I didn't want to let go.

"Sam, he is helping me with the final details" I smile at her and she narrows her eyes over a smile

"Are you finally going to tell me what is it?"

"Nope, not until you see it for yourself" she grunts and rolls her eyes

"Are we almost there at least?" she pouts and I lean in closer to kiss her on the cheek

"Yeah, five more minutes" she sighs and squeezes my hand tighter.

* * *

><p>We finally park outside of the old football field I brought her to. She kills the engine and the two of us jump out of the car and she walks around the front until she is by my side. I take her hand in mine and start walking to the broken gate a couple of feet away. I help her sneak in and then follow right behind<p>

"Where are we?" she asks. Her eyes are trying to take everything in but at the same time trying to stay on me. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

"My friends and I found this place a few years ago in one of our many fieldtrips around town. It was already abandoned and the gate was already broken, but the field was nice and we could actually have a nice time here. Nobody ever came so it was quiet and nobody knew we were here so we could just get away from everything for a while"

"That's nice… I wish I could have a place like that"

"This could be your place, too" we walk around the rusty and broken bleachers into the field. Santana stops in her tracks and extends her hand to me to stop me too.

Sam is there, bent over lighting the last candle and placing it down. Santana has her mouth open and is looking everywhere around her. Sam set everything just like I asked him to. He walks over to me when he notices us and gives me a big hug before nudging Santana and walking away around the bleachers.

"Do you like it?" I ask hopefully and she blinks a couple of times before nodding and giving me a crushing hug.

Everything is just like I pictured it in my mind. The blanket is placed perfectly extended just passing the old jogging track, on it there is our dinner… spaghetti from breadsticks and a little box full of them because I know how much Santana loves them, four cans of different flavored coke and a candle in the middle. More were scattered around the field, not too far away. Next to the blanket it's my sound system with my iPod playing the song list Sam and I picked two days ago for this night. Well, it was most like I picked them and Sam just listened to it and nodded to every single one of them. And the night was perfect, all clear and the moon was so big and the stars shinning like never before. My iPod was already on, playing Beautiful by Portishead. Santana smiled at the song and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It is perfect, Brittany" her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she is smiling so big to me that I can only imagine are happy tears.

Santana takes my hand and stars walking over to the blanket. She moves aside the candle on top of it and sits so close to me as possible. Our arms are touching and I can only feel the warmth emanating from hers. Her caramel skin is always warm to the touch and it just makes me want to cuddle her all the time.

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought that maybe it would be too much"

Santana shakes her head before looking down and seeing for the first time our dinner "Breadsticks?" she asks disbelievingly. I nod and she squeals exited before kissing me on the cheek and taking one of them. "I love these things"

"I know" I shrugged and she frowned at me

"How? I only said it like once and you were almost asleep" she chuckles and smiles

"I remembered"

"You truly are perfect" she touches my cheek with her palm and runs her thumb along it. I look down shyly and feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I hate how much I blush around Santana but I just can't help it.

"Should we start before it gets cold?" she nods and opens her container.

We eat in silence for a while. The playlist goes on and we talk about nonsense between bites of our food. Santana eats most of the breadsticks but I don't mind since I brought them for her.

After finishing with our diner we just laid there on the blanket with our hands intertwined looking at the stars and talking about whatever came to mind. I mainly tried to make her laugh, I love her laugh and I made it my purpose to bring it up as much as possible. I wish I could name some of the constellations so this would be more romantic but we were content just talking about nonsense.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked her shyly

"Of course" as we stand up and walk a couple of steps away from the blanket, and most of the candles so we wouldn't knock one off, one song ends and the next one starts

Santana places her arms around my neck and my hands fly to her waist pulling her close, she rests her head on my shoulder and I lean mine against hers as the music starts again and I can feel her smiling against me

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
>Nightly , beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

We sway with the music for a little while, just enjoying ourselves with the close proximity. I inhaled her perfume, sweet and caramel like cinnamon, but combined with something floral. Just like the time I moved in and opened her closet and her perfume hit me.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift you open hand  
>Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance<br>Silvermoon's sparkling,  
>So kiss me<em>

"This is really perfect Britt… all of this. The diner, the music… you" I smile happily and squeeze my hand around her waist. Again the song changed and we just stood there swaying with the tune. When the next song began I felt her big smile against my neck before feeling her lips on my neck.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>Hold me in your arms _

I swallowed thickly when her lips left my skin tingling and squeezed her tighter against me

_Settle down with me__  
>And I'll be your safety<em>_  
>You'll be my lady<em>_  
>I was made to keep your body warm<em>_  
>But I'm cold as, the wind blows<em>_  
>So hold me in your arms<em>

I looked down into her eyes and they are so warm and inviting that I just want to lean down and place my lips against hers. They are so inviting and full. My eyes drop to them in the exact second that I see Santana running her tongue over her lower lip. My breath hitch in my throat and that's when she leans up and presses her lips to mine.

And it's so freaking perfect. They mold like they are made for nothing else. It makes my knees like jelly and I just hold on to her tighter and she places her hand in the back of my neck and pulls me closer. Her lip gloss is sweet and she tastes heavenly. I hadn't notice before but we stopped dancing now for a while. My hands are still on her waist and I just hug her instead and pull her even closer if it's possible. She opens her mouth and I feel the tip of her tongue against my top lip so I open my mouth to grand her access and a second later I feel her tongue against mine and I can't help the moan that comes out. She smiles into the kiss and breaths deeply through her nose before parting and resting her head against mine.

"We should stop, Britt" I kiss her nose because I really don't want to stop "I need to stop, I don't think I would be able to if we keep going" I squeeze my eyes shut because I know what she means before breathing deeply and taking a step back

"Right, you are right… sorry"

"Don't apologize… I like kissing you too" she whispers before stepping closer and giving me a last kiss on the lips before walking back to the blanket. She sits in the middle and opens her arms to me, I smile at her and walk closer until I'm sitting next to her and feel her arms around my waist and her head against my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- Sooooo, do you like it? love it? hate it? tell me please! I love some feedback!**

**Oh, and I wanted to ask you readers, if maybe one of you can do posters and that kind of fan-art. I kind of want one of this story but I really suck with those things. So if you could PM me or send me an ask in my tumblr (itsbetterwithfeelings . tumblr . com) that would be so freaking awesome!**


	16. Chapter 15

*A/N.- I'm so so so sorry about how long it took me to have this up. Uni just started kicking my butt. Then personal life got in the way. I hope you like this, and please comment if I should keep going or not. Thank you so much for the response I'm still getting from this and my other stories. I've seen a few mails about new followers and that's what made me come back and have this for you, guys. I missed doing this. So here you go.

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee, nor the movie Yours, Mine Ours, just kind of borrowed their ideas :P****

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

You are still lying on your bed. It's early and for dear god you don't want to wake up. But there's something on top of you keeping you from breathing properly. It's warm, a little bit too warm. You wiggle a little bit against the sheets of your bed and that weight moves with you to cuddle your side. That's when you remember who it was. You slowly open your eyes to find blonde hair by your side. Brittany was sleeping soundlessly and her hair was covering her face. You smile to yourself because you still can't believe she's your girlfriend.

After about five dates you finally asked her to be your girlfriend. You still get that butterflies in your stomach thinking about that first date. How she made everything be so perfect. She was just too much for you. Brittany was just amazing and you'll never understand how she could be so into you.

Tentatively you reach out and pull her blonde hair from her face. You can see the freckles over her nose; you can feel her warm breath over the skin of your shoulder. As gentle as possible you slid from under her and lay on your side facing her. You are in her bed. Since the day you asked her to be your girlfriend Brittany asked, in the most cute and adorable way, if you could sleep in the same bed. Nobody had to know aside from you two. And if one of the little ones or even your parents walked in you could always tell them Brittany was having nightmares and you just wanted to help.

It was impossible for them not to notice you had become pretty close from a time now. The two of you were always together- you could never see one without the other. Except for the times when Brittany was having cheerios practice. You'd be in the choir room reading or doing your homework waiting for her until she'd be done with practice and showering. She always smelled so good after walking out of the locker room. You still walk over there just before she walks out of the locker room and the two of you drive back home and cuddle in bed to watch movies in your laptop.

It was a nice routine and you wouldn't change it for nothing in the world.

Your thoughts started to drift to the glee club. Everybody in there already knew Brittany and you were dating. They were so supportive about it. Everybody jumped up and hugged Brittany so tightly. And then walked over to you and patted you on your shoulder. They knew better than to invade your personal space.

Everybody except for Quinn. She just gave the two of you a smile and whished you all the luck in the world. There was something in her eyes, you still feel guilty about it. But you also noticed the looked that Berry and Quinn exchanged a second later.

Ugh, Berry. She was so annoying. You still couldn't understand how Puck dated her. Well… it barely lasted a couple of weeks but still… they dated. Jewks.

Quinn and you hadn't really talked since you broke up with her. She always kept to herself and was always with Rachel or Tina, or someone from the cheerios. She never messed with Brittany in practice and for that you were grateful. You still can't understand why she did so, but you wouldn't dare to ask either.

In some ways you still miss her. You miss the long talks and even the fights. You miss the advices and the pressure she'd put on you to do stuff she knew you didn't want to do. Like talk to Arty and Tina the first day of glee club. You still remember you didn't want to be a loser like them so you kept to yourself. But Quinn convinced you that night that being friends with them would help the two of you to act more freely with your relationship around them. Oh and the way she convinced you.

Everything with Quinn was physical. Not exactly everything but most of your relationship based on that. With Brittany is so much different. You haven't even been together like that. Brittany has never been with girls and you don't want to push her. You don't even know if she's been with boys too. And deep inside of you, you can't help but whish she hadn't been with any boy.

It's stupid, and completely selfish, but you can't help feeling this way.

The thought of being the only one in Brittany's life made it so much more special. But if Brittany had been with someone else, that wouldn't affect your feelings for the beautiful blonde.

Just as you are thinking over all these things Brittany starts to stir by your side. She snuggles closer to her pillow and buries her face on it. You smile seeing how cute she is. It's like from another world or something. Brittany breathes deeply through her nose and reaches up to rub at her eyes with the back of her hand. Slowly she starts to open her eyes and you can't help but be left breathless when you can finally see those deep blue eyes.

"Hey" she mumbles against her pillow. You smile warmly at her and reach up to brush some blonde hair that had fallen over her eyes

"Hey, beautiful" you whisper. Brittany gives you a shy glance and hides her face on the pillow one more time

"Where you watching me sleep, you little creep?" she picks over the top of her pillow at you and you can't help the big grin that takes over your face

"Maybe just a little bit" you wink at her and a second later you see the distinct shade of pink over her cheeks. You just love to do that to her. She's so adorable whenever she gets all shy with you.

You just want her all to yourself. Is it possible to be so into someone when you are just starting a relationship? Maybe it's not normal, but it sure as hell happened to you.

You scoot closer to her side of the bed and place your arm around her waist. She automatically moves back to her side so she can snuggle a little more into you. Her smell still drives you crazy, from the first moment she moved in with you, you hadn't been able to get it off your mind. It still leaves you lightheaded and weak in the knees. Good thing you are lying on your bed right now.

Brittany moves closer to you and buries her face in the crook of her neck. Her arms that had been squished between the two of you slid from their place and wrapped themselves around you on their own accord. You just love the way the two of you move. You didn't even have to second guess her moves, or think if it was right or wrong to do something. You just did it because you felt like it.

Not caring anymore if she thinks you are weird, you just breathe deeply and let that warm fuzzy feeling inside of you spread all around your body

"I don't want to wake up" she grumbles against the skin of your neck

You kiss her shoulder and smile "then don't. It's Saturday, baby. You get to sleep as much as you want"

Brittany leaned back and cupped your cheek "I'd rather stay awake and look at you" she leaned in and kissed you on the lips "can we stay in bed all day, please?" she mumbled against your lips and you just chuckled and nodded.

Of course you could just stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing with your girlfriend. No other way to spend a weekend than doing so.

"Sure can, Britt-Britt" you kiss her one more time and squeeze her waist lightly "but we have to come out of the bedroom at some point. We don't want your mom or my dad to come in here and catch us kissing or something" you scrunch up your nose and her eyes widened comically

"No, no" she shakes her head frantically and presses herself against you "that can't happen, San. Ever. Can you imagine what they will say when they _do_ find out?" she leans back and looks at you with worried eyes

"I don't know Britt. The only thing about that scenario I'm sure of is that I'll fight for you. I will fight whoever dares to question our relationship"

Her eyes become warm and welcoming again. She's looking at you with hooded eyes and without another word she leans in and kiss you once more time.

You will never get tired of her kisses. They were like a drug to you, something too good to ever get used to. Your hands are on her waist and her hands are on your neck pulling you closer. Her thumbs keep running along your jaw and it just makes you melt into her a little more. You pull Brittany a little closer to you from where your hands are resting and just like that she leans over you. Brittany makes you lay back on the mattress and she hovers over your face. She places her leg between yours and you take a breather when her thigh graces over the place you need her the most. The two of you part for a second to catch your breath and you notice her eyes roam all around your face. It sends shivers down your body noticing the hooded look in them. Lately whenever you two started to kiss like this her eyes became almost dark.

And you can't lie. It's a major turn on. Sometimes you have to pull away and breathe for a couple of minutes trying to cool yourself off because things get too hot. You have to remind yourself not to push over. Brittany will tell you when she's ready. You just have to wait patiently and be there for her whenever she knows it's time.

But this time she doesn't give you that time to cool off. She leans back down and presses her lips against yours. She bites your lip softly and you moan into her lips. She's so fucking sexy. You still can't understand how someone can be as sexy as Brittany. Your fingers press on the skin of her waist and a second later Brittany is thrusting her hips against yours. A surprised gasps emerge from your mouth and you close your eyes tightly. It's just the moment. Brittany is not ready. It's just the moment. You repeat this words in your head again and again. Brittany's hands roam from your neck down your arms and your sides. She moves her hands back up and feeling bold she just palms your breast.

You break from the kiss and she trails kisses down your jaw to your neck "Britt-" your voice sounds so strangled that you are left all embarrassed because now she sure knows what's going on in you "Britt… I-I need to cool off. I-I won't be able to stop if you keep doing _that_" you moan the last word into her shoulder as she applies a little more pressure to your breast and sucks on your neck.

Brittany moves over to your ear and kisses you behind it. She bites your earlobe gently and you groan lightly "who says I want to stop?" those words freeze you in a second. You pull back lightly and look into her eyes. That moment, just that second of hesitation from you sends Brittany in the wrong direction.

Her eyes drop from you and she breathes a couple of times before moving from the top of you back to her side of the bed "I'm sorry" she whispered "never mind. I didn't say anything" she shakes her head quickly and the look on her face breaks your heart

"Wait! No, no. Baby, it's not what you are thinking" you quickly move closer to Brittany and cup her cheeks with both your hands. She doesn't meet your eyes and you hate yourself for that stupid reaction "Britt, please look at me" she bites her lips gently and finally she looks up at you. Her eyes are so vulnerable. They look so blue and big. You breathe deeply and lean in to kiss her lips gently "it's not what you are thinking. I want to do it, believe me I want to" you give her a shy smile and she smiles back "but… you've never been with a girl before. I want you to be completely comfortable with me in every aspect before we can go there" you run your thumbs over her cheeks and she gives you the weakest smile "I care about you so much, Britt. I just want that moment to be perfect"

Brittany just nods and kisses your hands "Okay, I believe you" you let out a sigh of relief and she smiles at you sweetly "I just…. I just…" she bites her lips and shakes her head "never mind"

"No, what is it? you just what?" you frown and pull her hair away from her face

"I… I know you were with Quinn in that aspect. And I know you guys did it frequently" you noticed the small frown over her features, barely visible but it was there "and I just guess she must be really good if you stayed with her for that long" she bites her lips and looks away.

Finally you catch up with what she's trying to tell you "Britt, I'm not going to lie – Yes, Quinn and I had sex many times. And it was great and all. But I'm sure with you it's going to be so much better" you kiss her nose and she just bites her lips. You know she doesn't believe you. "With Quinn I never felt the way I do with you when we are together. Quinn and I got along great, we had chemistry and all but we never talked or shared an afternoon like we do. And being honest I prefer our afternoons than any time I spent with Quinn"

"Okay" that's all she says to you. Brittany is stubborn, even if she doesn't seem like it, she truly is. So you guess the only way to show her you are right is with time and the example. You'd just have to show her in the practice how much better she could be with you. Because with Brittany there were deeper feelings than what they'd ever been with Quinn.

Now you are completely sure that you never loved Quinn. It might sound bad and you might feel guilty about it, but your relationship with Quinn never really went on that path. And it's extremely sad. You know she cares, or cared about you, you know she kept taking risks to be with you but the two of you had a different kind of relationship. The two of you liked the challenged the other gave you. It was more like a push and pull game with her all the time and with Brittany is not like that.

Brittany is lying on her side, looking between the two of you and playing with the bedsheets. You still feel kind of guilty for the way she thought things were going in your head. You never want her to ever doubt about how much you care about her and how much you want to be with her. It's complicated, that's for sure, the situation between you and your family. But you are completely sure that there will be a way to fix all of this. You are sure the two of you will find a way to make it work, because you've never felt more at ease with anyone else in this world. Brittany makes everything easy, and you wouldn't change that for the world.

You turn back to your side and move closer where she is. Your hand wraps around her waist once again and you just breathe her perfume for a few seconds without saying another word. She hugs you close and buries her face in the crook of your neck. A minute ago things were heated and now you two are just holding each other.

"I don't want you to ever feel pressured about being with me just because of my past relationship, okay?" you whisper in her ear and run your hands over her back. "I want you to go with everything however you feel comfortable. I'll still be here no matter how long it takes you, okay? I'm not going anywhere"

Brittany pulls away from your hug and looks at you for a couple of seconds. She smiles just before leaning in and kissing you once again. Her eyes were clear, and the loving kiss meant more to you than anything else. She was good again, confident about the two of you. And you were happy.

Your hand slides under her tank-top gently, just so your fingertips can play with the skin of her back. You keep tracing lazy patterns on her skin and keep kissing her. She hums because Brittany always loves whenever you do that. She presses her body more into you and you pull her closer. Her leg wraps around your waist and goes between yours.

Make out sessions had gone so far to the point of feeling each other over the clothes. Those times it had been so freaking hard to pull away but somehow you had managed. And you hope for everything that's holly that you'll be able to stop again. She keeps kissing you, her tongue slides over your bottom lip and you willingly open your mouth to let her in. She smiles into the kiss and graces her tongue over yours. You can't help the groan that pushes pass your lips and Brittany once again pushes you until you are lying on your back. You know it won't be anything too far, but your hips act on their own and push forward to meet hers.

Brittany smirks and when her hand starts moving lower from your neck, there's a knock on your door. She quickly moves to lie next to you and quickly fixes her clothes and covers her face because she sure as hell knows that she's blushing. Tomato red. You are breathing hard, your heart is going like crazy and you are freaking out internally. That might be her mom or your dad.

You breathe for a few seconds and then tentatively yell out "Yeah?"

"Time to get up, girls. Breakfast is ready" yells your father without opening the door.

"Okay, thanks" you yell back and wait until you hear your father's steps walking away from your door. You turn to Brittany, you are sure that your eyes are so wide that it must look funny.

Brittany starts giggling and buries her face in her pillow. "It's not funny!" you say to her but can't help to giggle, too. "He could have caught us, Britt!"

"I know, I know" she says between giggles and places a hand over her heart "I'm so scared right now. I don't even know why I'm laughing" she said and shook her head. It seemed like she was so scared about it that this was a nervous laugh.

You laugh along with her and move closer to her. Your arms wrap around her and you giggle into her shoulder "it's okay, it's okay. He walked away. We are safe for now". You kiss her cheek and decide is time to move away from the bed. You walk over to the door and wiggle the doorknob. It was open. You cringe and just shake your head.

"We have to be more careful" you hear Brittany say as she steps behind you and wraps her arms around your waist. "we can't let that happen again. He could have walked in. We need to start locking that door, just in case". You nod and turn around in her arms. She pecks you and walks away from you to put on her flip-flops and walks out of the room "I'll see you downstairs in a bit".

You stayed behind and waited until your heart was at a normal speed. That had been so close. You really had to be more careful than that. The two of you couldn't be so carefree. If your parents would ever find out…. you don't even want to think what would happen.

* * *

><p>It was crazy, everything about this whole situation was crazy. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I am scared to be falling too quickly for Santana. I knew the girl had a reputation of a heartbreaker and to be honest I was more than scared to be just another number in her list. But then San would do something for me that would make me swoon and those fears would go away. She's too much, sometimes.<p>

I love it whenever she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. I'm still thinking about those kisses we just shared when I step down the last step, there's a huge smile on my lips and when I step inside the kitchen. My mom and Dr. Lo are in the island already having breakfast. The little ones were already in the game room and for the dirty dishes in the sink they had already had breakfast.

"Good morning" mom says to me and there's a frown with a smile on her face. "Is everything okay?" I know I must look kind of crazy with the way I'm smiling, but I really can't help it.

"Good morning, mom. Yeah, everything is alright" I say and sit next to her. Dr. Lo smiles at me and then finishes his breakfast.

"Is Santana getting down any minute?"

"Good morning" Says San as she walks inside the kitchen and sits next to me. Her father smiles her way and kisses my mom on the lips before walking over to San and kiss her forehead.

"I have to go to the hospital now. Be good, girls, and help with the kids" he says before walking out of the kitchen

"Where is Gabriel?" San asks my mom. I know she wasn't very fond of the whole deal with our parents being together, but since she and I started dating San has made a harder effort to actually give my mom a chance. Maybe she's finally seeing the good side about this whole thing.

"He had breakfast and left like an hour or so ago. He said he was coming back for dinner, though" said my mom and got up from the isle. She placed Dr. Lo's dishes and hers on the sink before leaving the kitchen. I see Santana relax a little more next to me and actually start serving herself some of the breakfast.

"Did my dad say anything?" asked Santana in a whisper as she leaned back in her chair and looked back at me. I shook my head and kiss her cheek after looking everywhere to see there weren't anyone close to us.

"No, he just asked if you were coming down just when you stepped into the kitchen. So I doubt he has any idea of what we were doing, though I couldn't stop smiling when I came down. So maybe my mom thinks I'm crazy" I say, scrunching up my face and taking a pancake from the stash in the middle of the island.

"We have to be more careful" kept whispering Santana, more to herself than me, again and again. Sometimes I couldn't help but worry that maybe this whole deal was just too much for her. That having a secret relationship with the daughter of her father's wife was just too complicated. It was complicated even for me sometimes.

We ate in relative silence; she'd kiss the back of my hand or squeeze my knee gently every so often. More times than whatnot we tried not to talk on the common areas of the house. Santana said it was just to be safe. She didn't want anyone catching up with what was going on.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" she asked after picking up our dishes from the island and placing all of them on the dishwasher and setting it up. "We could take one movie from the game's room and watch it on my laptop. Or we could take our bikinis and go outside to sunbath a little bit" she shrugged and walked back to me, placing her hand on my waist. I saw her sweep the room with her eyes before leaning down and kissing my forehead "what do you think".

I just shook my head and ran my fingers gently up and down her arm "I don't want to be outside. It's too hot for that. Maybe we should just stay in, watch movies and be lazy in bed. Besides-" I lowered my voice and leaned a little closer "If we are outside I won't be able to kiss you or touch you like I want to"

I noticed Santana biting her bottom lip a little harder than needed. She gave her a timid nod and took my hand in hers "then we should just go back upstairs".

I linked our fingers together and the two of us walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. We could hear the little ones fighting over which videogame was next to play. We made our way to our bedroom and I made sure to lock the door this time. Santana waited by my side and I pulled her hand up to bite on her fingers gently. She smiled at me and pulled her hand away playfully with a giggle.

"Which movie do you want to see, babe?" she asked me and moved over to her desk, she had a few movies there from the nights we've spent like this before.

"I don't mind which" I said, shrugging and walking behind her. I rested my chin on her shoulder and moved my hands to rest against her stomach, starting to move my fingers up and down it. I could feel her abs over the fabric of her shirt. I felt her relax into my embrace and lean against my front. I looked over and her eyes were closed.

I love the effect I can have over Santana. It was so obvious that it was endearing. Santana was smitten just like I was. Times like these made me think that I wasn't the only fool that was falling on my own. Santana had a weak spot for me and that made me so darn happy.

I kiss her shoulder, then her neck, I hear her hum under her breath before moved to stand straight up and reached for the stack of movies on the desk "Eh…we have a few here… eh, there's Captain America" her voice was a little shaky, so I just smirked to myself and stepped a little closer to Santana, pressing my front to her back completely.

"That one kind of reminds me of Sam, I don't know why" a second later the movie was tossed to the side and she started going over the rest of the stack. I giggled gently and kissed her cheek. It was cute whenever she got even the slightiest jealous.

"there's Thor and Batman" she said, showing me the two movies.

"I prefer Batman. I mean…Thor is like…yummy, plus Natalie Portman. But… I get sad knowing that he can't come back down for her like he promised" I pout and Santana turns her head to look at me. She smiles and leans in, kissing me softly and reaching up to place her hand on the back of my head to keep me in place. I smile and kiss her back.

"Batman it is" she mumbles and then turns around. Santana quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and kisses me a little harder. I just kept my eyes close and pushed myself against her a little rougher.

"What if…" I mumbled against her lips, my hands started to slide under her shirt a little higher "we don't watch any movie?" I said after biting gently on her lip.

She leaned back and looked at me, I just looked into her eyes –I knew she was hesitant but I really wanted this. Santana just dropped the movies on the desk and kissed me back, stepping forward and pushing me towards her bed.

* * *

><p>*AN.- I know it's not long, but I hope you enjoyed it. How about you give me some feedback about it?


End file.
